Sakura Uchiha and Family
by Golden Destiny
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha. Sakura refuses to forgive him. But what will happen when they are forced to pretend as parents of three children. Will the children make them realise their love for each other? How long will they deny their feels for each other? M-rated for future lemons. (Sasu*Saku), (Naru*Hina), (Shika*Ino)
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 **Sasuke is back in Konoha. Sakura refuses to forgive him. But what will happen when they are forced to pretend as parents of three children. Will the children make them realise their love for each other? How long will they deny their feels for each other? M-rated for future lemons. (Sasu*Saku), (Naru*Hina), (Shika*Ino)**

 **Read and review.**

 _ **Thoughts**_

" **Talking"**

 **Regular**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sakura was viewing files of her patient when a knock on the door interrupted her. "Dr Haruno?" A nurse called.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, looking up from her files.

"Tsunade-sama has called you in her office and she also said that it's important." Sakura got up from her seat and collected her purse. "Ok thanks, I will be leaving now."

 _Why would she be calling me now?_ Sakura mused as she made way to the Hokage tower.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Sakura reached Hokage tower and moved to the Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." Tsunade's voice rang through the room. Sakura turned the doorknob and went in. Tsunade was sitting in her chair behind the desk scanning some papers. Shizune smiled seeing Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is here." Shizune informed. Tsunade looked up from her papers and smiled at Sakura then turned to Shizune. "Shizune bring them."

Shizune nodded and immediately exited the door. Sakura raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Tsunade-sama, wha-" Sakura's sentence was cut short by a sharp knock on the door. "Come in." Tsunade said loudly and smiled smugly. Sakura looked back expecting to see Shizune, however she froze in her place seeing the least expected person walking in through the door. Sasuke came and stood beside Sakura.

Sasuke came back to Konoha after taking his revenge on Itachi. Tsunade was furious and sent him on trial for one year. Since Sasuke was powerful, considered valuable for Konoha, Tsunade decided to forgive him on the promise that he would never backstab Konoha again. Naruto and Sasuke became friends again, more like enemies, swearing at each other and challenging for fights. Sakura however, could not forgive Sasuke. She turned cold and distant after Sasuke left. Even when her friends forced her to talk to Sasuke, she refused because she didn't want to get her heart broken again.

 _Why the hell did Tsunade call Sasuke when she knew we both hate each other?_ Sakura glared at Tsunade. Tsunade ignored Sakura's glare and looked at them.

"I have a mission for both of you." Tsunade said with a mischievousness gleaming in her eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "But Tsunade-sama you know I cannot work with him." Sakura screamed angrily pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted, making Sakura glare at him.

"This is an order Sakura. Only you two can do this mission." Tsunade said sternly.

"So what is the mission?" Sakura asked as she knew she have no other choice than to listen to what Tsunade says to do.

A loud shriek from outside interrupted their conversation. They looked behind to see Shizune coming in through the door, followed by an old man and old lady with two kids in each arm and a boy of five years walking behind them clutching the lady's dress.

Tsunade got up from her seat, smiling and went over to the old man and the old lady and shook each of their hands. "Please take a seat, Mr and Mrs Watanabe." Tsunade said. As they sat down Tsunade went back to her place. She whispered something to Shizune who nodded her head.

Shizune looked at the kids smiling, "Kaoru, Yuki, How about I take you out for an ice-cream?"

"Yes! I need chocolate ice-cream." Kaoru, the five year old boy with black hair and green eyes said with excitement.

"And I need vanilla!" Yuki, the three year old girl with red hair and black eyes shouted from the old man's arms.

"Fine, let's go." Shizune said smiling. Both the kids rushed out of the room with Shizune. Tsunade returned her attention to the couple in front of them.

"How is Kaoru?" Tsunade asked the old lady.

"He is coping up, but he is frequently asking about his parents. I have been lying to him, but I don't think I can lie anymore." The old lady said with a sad smile.

"You don't need to worry about that any longer. We-"Tsunade started.

Suddenly the nine months old child in the arms of the old lady cried loudly deafening the room.

"Sakura, why don't you take him? We are having a discussion and I don't want Kari to interrupt it." Tsunade asked.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Sakura. She nodded and took the crying baby in her arms from the old lady. She went near the window. Sakura noted that the baby was having black hair like that of his brother and black eyes that of his sister. His face was red and swollen from crying. She whispered soothingly in the baby's ear calming him. Everyone watched Sakura in awe as she quietened the crying baby.

Tsunade directed her gaze back to the old couple. "As I was saying, taking care of the kids is our responsibility now. Mr and Mrs Watanabe, I want to introduce someone."

"This is Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said, waving her hands at them. "Sakura, Sasuke, this is Mr and Mrs Watanabe."

"These are the couple I talked to you about yesterday, who will be taking care of the kids." Tsunade explained to the old couple.

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke shouted at the same time. The baby in Sakura's arm gave an ear-splitting scream from the loud voice. Sakura winced from the noise and went back to sooth the baby.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at them. "Yes, you both are to pose as their parents for the time being till they are safe from threat. Mr and Mrs Watanabe and their grandkids are from Sand village. Mr Watanabe's son and daughter-in-law were murdered a few days back and the murderers have threatened to kill the kids too. The killers had made an attempt to kill the kids two days ago. The killers are still not identified and their motive is unknown. So the kids' lives are in danger. You both are the only people I can trust to take care of the kids. Memory of Kaoru and Yuki has been erased; they don't have any memory of their parents. You will pretend to be their parents and take care of them."

Sakura and Sasuke stood still, gasping the information. The old lady stood from her seat and came to Sakura; she took her hands in hers and smiled sadly. "Please dear, we are getting old and we cannot take care of the children, like you young people. It was last wish of my son Yama and his wife Ayame to keep her children alive. I want your help to keep my grandkids alive. Please."

Sakura squeezed her hand back. "I will never let anything happen to the children, I promise you."

The old man looked at Tsunade from his seat. "Ms Tsunade, I don't know how to thank you for what you are doing to us." Tsunade smiled proudly. "There is no need to thank me. It is our duty to help those who need it."

Shortly Shizune came in with smiling Kaoru and Yuki. They ran to their grandparents gleefully. Yuki climbed onto her grandfather's lap while Kaoru sat in the vacant chair beside him. Yuki twisted in her chair to look at her grandpa.

"Grandpa, Kaoru had chocolate ice-cream, but he didn't share it with me." Yuki whined.

The old man narrowed his eyes and asked Kaoru, "Is it true Kaoru? Didn't you share your ice-cream with your sister?"

"Yuki didn't share her ice-cream with me too; she had a huge ice-cream with strawberry on it." Kaoru huffed.

Mr Watanabe sighed heavily. "Alright, next time I won't tolerate this, okay? I want you to be a good girl and good boy."

"Yes, Grandpa." They both chorused.

Kaoru looked at his Grandma and soon his black eyes clashed with that of Sakura's emerald ones. Kaoru eyed her suspiciously and asked his Grandma. "Grandma, why is she holding Kari?"

Mrs Watanabe looked at Tsunade and Tsunade nodded her head affirmatively. She turned her attention back to Kaoru and smiled lovingly.

"Kaoru, she is your mother."

Everyone in the room stilled to see the reaction of the children. Yuki's voice echoed breaking the silence. "Grandpa, is she really my mommy?" She asked innocently. Mr Watanabe nodded yes. "Yes she is your mommy and that is your daddy." He said as he pointed at them.

The girl got up from her grandfather's lap and walked slowly towards Sakura. She tugged at Sakura's dress and asked, "Where were you Mommy? Why did you and daddy leave us?"

Sakura transferred the baby in her arms to Mrs Watanabe and crouched down. She took Yuki's small hands in hers. "Sorry honey, we had some job to do. But now we are here and we will never leave you. I promise."

"I missed you Mommy." Yuki hugged her and Sakura hugged back.

"I missed you too, honey."

Sakura scooped Yuki in her arms and got up. Yuki looked at Sasuke and raised her arms towards him. Sasuke stunned everyone as he came and took Yuki.

 _I thought Sasuke hated kids._ Sakura pondered to herself.

Yuki moved to Sasuke's arms and faced Sakura. "Mommy, will you kiss me?" Sakura smiled, "Sure honey." Sakura gave her a kiss on her cheek. Yuki looked back at Sasuke expectantly. Sakura's coughed to cover her laughter. However, Sasuke again stunned everyone by giving her a small kiss on her other cheek. Sakura's mouth fell open in shock.

 _Wow, this is the second time in one day Sasuke is doing something unlike himself._ Sakura wondered.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru came running towards her. "I want you to kiss me too, Mommy!"

Sakura scooted down and kissed him on the cheek too. She grinned when Kaoru blushed.

"Are their bags ready?" Tsunade asked the couples.

"Yes, we have brought them." The lady answered.

"Shizune, escort them out to the sitting room. I have some matters to discuss with Sakura and Sasuke."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." With that said the couple and the kids went out of the room not before Sakura promising them that she would join them soon.

"Sakura, Sasuke, take a seat. We have to discuss about your living arrangements."

"I will take them to my house, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"No, you will be staying in the Uchiha mansion; you know your house doesn't have room for both of you and the kids to accommodate," Tsunade said with decisiveness.

"But-" Tsunade cut her off rudely. "There is no but, Sakura. You are moving in with Sasuke tonight."

"Tonight? What the hell? I hadn't even packed anything!" Sakura exclaimed furiously.

"I know that so I asked Ino to come and help you to pack the bags."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arm uncharacteristically.

"So Sasuke, do you disagree with any of the arrangements?" Tsunade asked.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Ah… I forgot to tell you one more thing." Tsunade continued with a playful grin. "Sakura, you and the kids will have to change your surnames to the Uchiha." Sasuke smirked knowingly.

"What? No, we are not even married! How do you suppose that I change my surname?" Sakura yelled angrily.

"We want to make certain that the killers think they are your kids not of Watanabe's. It will be easy for the killers to find the kids if they go by their old surname. So you will also have to change your surname to be their mother." Tsunade opened the drawer and took out an envelope. She pushed the envelope towards them. Sakura opened the envelope; it had two rings, which she guessed are the wedding rings and few documents inside it.

"Those are the wedding rings and the documents inside it show proof of your marriage. Those are false documents but it will be used for the time being. Before you exit this room, I want you both to wear these rings and keep the documents safe in the house." Tsunade said. Sakura inspected two rings. One ring had an emerald diamond with gold band, and another had blue diamond with silver band.

"The emerald one is yours and the other one is Sasuke's." Tsunade stated. Sakura took the emerald one and tossed the other one to Sasuke. Sakura was impressed by Tsunade's selection of rings.

Naruto burst in suddenly, making Sakura jump startled, in her seat while Tsunade and Sasuke sat undisturbed. "Grandma Tsunade!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me grandma?" Tsunade glared at Naruto. Naruto ignored Tsunade's remark and grinned at Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"I called him to help you relocate." Tsunade answered. "We will keep whatever we discussed here as secret. However, you can explain it to Naruto and Ino so they can help you in need." Tsunade continued.

"Explain what Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Sasuke will explain it to you on your way. You are dismissed." Tsunade concluded and they all got out of the office. Sakura went to her house to help Ino pack her bags while Naruto and Sasuke decided to take Mr and Mrs Watanabe and the kids to Uchiha Mansion.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **I have corrected some minor mistakes. I hope you liked my story. Chapter 2 coming up soon. Read and review : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 **Thank for all the support and reviews. Also thanks to those who have favourited and followed this story. Chapter 2 is up with more fun. Read and review.**

 _ **Thoughts**_

" **Talking"**

 **Regular**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"So what you are saying is that you will have to act as mother to those kids?" Ino asked Sakura as they were packing clothes at Sakura's house.

"Yes." Sakura said idly.

"Oh my god, you are so lucky. I always wanted to have a family before you." Ino said with envy.

"Seriously Ino, I am not happy to act as mom to some children or mostly as wife to Sasuke. You know how we both hate each other." Sakura bellowed. "In any case you are getting married to Shikamaru in two weeks! You have a whole lot of time to enjoy your marriage and have real kids." Sakura said with a scowl.

"I am sorry Sakura. I really didn't think about that." Ino said apologetically.

"Yes I know that. You're always thinking about yourself. This family you think I am having with Sasuke is all an act. I am not even married to him for God sake!" Sakura said angrily as all the emotions she had bottled up earlier got out of control.

"I am sorry!" Ino exclaimed loudly.

"I think you should go home, Ino." Sakura said furiously. She knew if they argued more she may say something hurtful that they both will regret.

"What? No… I am-" Ino's voice was cut off with Sakura's glare.

"Ino go home. I will talk to you later." Ino sighed. Getting up from the bed she went home. Ino knew that Sakura is very stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer, also that if she got angry she can be very scary. Sakura sat on her bed tiredly and thought back to what happened in Tsunade's office.

 _I always wanted to have a loving husband and kids too. Acting as mom to the kids is easy, but acting as a wife to Sasuke? It's the toughest part of all. He just doesn't love me. I don't even know how Tsunade-sama thought us as a couple in the first place. I will have to try to be civil with Sasuke for the welfare of the children._

Sakura sighed and got up with the bags and keys in her hand. With one final look at her house, she locked it and headed to Uchiha mansion.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Sakura eyed at the Uchiha Mansion in amazement. It still seemed as beautiful and enormous as ever. It had been years since she had been to Uchiha mansion. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto used to play there when they were children. But after Sasuke disappeared from Konoha it had been left vacant.

Sakura came near the heavy brown door and tapped at it. She could sense the noise vibrating all over the place. Soon she heard footsteps coming from other side of the doorway. Sasuke opened the door; he took her bag from her hands like a gentleman and beckoned her to follow him. She saw Mr and Mrs Watanabe seated on the couch while the kids were exploring the room.

Mr and Mrs Watanabe got up from the couch when they saw Sakura coming in through the door. Mrs Watanabe handed Kari to Sakura. She held the sleeping child in her arms and asked old couples smiling. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh no dear we are leaving. We have a long journey to reach the Sand village and it's already late." Mrs Watanabe explained.

"You can stay here if you want." Sasuke said.

"We can't stay, we have cattles and goats to take care of and it has already been two days. So we will be going. Please take care of my grandkids." Mr Watanabe said.

"You don't need to worry about them. Sakura and I will take care of the kids." Sasuke said earnestly.

"Thank you. If you have any problem, come to us any time." Mrs Watanabe said with a loving grin.

"Sure Mrs Watanabe." Sakura said with a smile.

Mr Watanabe turned to the kids and yelled, "Kaoru, Yuki, we are leaving!" They instantly moved towards their grandparents and hugged them.

"Grandma, why are you leaving us?" Yuki asked sadly.

"We have to take care of the cattles and goats, honey. They will die if we won't go. You and Kaoru will be staying with your mommy and daddy." Mrs Watanabe explained, smiling.

"Be good children and don't trouble your parents, ok?" Mr Watanabe said sternly.

"Yes grandpa." Kaoru and Yuki chorused.

Kaoru and Yuki hugged their grandparents and bid them tearfully not before promising them to visit soon. After they left, the kids explored the room again looking at the painting on the wall.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"He had a date with Hinata." Sasuke replied.

"Oh." Sakura said softly.

 _Hinata is so lucky to have someone who cares about her._ Sakura heaved a sigh.

Sasuke decided to show Sakura and the kids their room. Sakura, Kaoru and Yuki followed Sasuke upstairs. There were three rooms with inbuilt bathroom. Sasuke opened the first door. It was pretty large and its walls were painted yellow.

"Yuki and Kaoru will be staying here." Sasuke said.

"Do you like the room?" Sakura asked the kids.

They nodded their head wildly and ran into the room. Their bags were already placed on the nightstand.

"This room is so cool!" Kaoru cried out happily. Sakura grinned at their enthusiasm.

"If you need anything come to the next room, ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes daddy." They both chorused.

Sasuke turned to face Sakura. "I will show you where to put Kari." Sasuke said and exited the room. Sakura left the kids in their room and followed Sasuke. They went to the room opposite to the one of the kid's. It was small compared to that of the kids and the walls were painted green. A cradle was kept in the middle of the room. Sakura went near the cradle and deposited the sleeping baby in it. With a tired sigh Sakura straightened.

"Where is my room?" Sakura asked.

"Come." Sasuke said.

He opened the door adjacent to that of the kid's room. The room was the same size of that of kids with blue walls. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room. The room was bare other than a closet and a nightstand. The room was radiating male aura.

"So where is your room?" Sakura asked examining the room.

"This." Sasuke replied unfazed.

 _Did he just say that this is his room?_ Sakura thought to herself

"What? Then where is my room?" Sakura asked, raising her brow questioningly.

Sasuke sighed impatiently, "This is our room."

"Our?" Sakura asked mystified.

"Hn."

"I am not going to share room with you." Sakura yelled angrily

"You don't have any choice Sakura; Tsunade specifically told me that we must share room since we have to act as couples." Sasuke said coolly. _I should have expected that Tsunade-sama will do something like this!_ Sakura sighed resignedly not having the energy to argue.

She went back to the kid's room. "Ok kids, it's bath time." Sakura announced and the kids stopped bouncing on the bed. Sakura went to the connected bathroom and opened the tap to prepare warm water for bath. She rolled the sleeves of her white shirt and tested the water, when it was appropriately warm she went back to the bedroom. Sasuke was helping the kids to remove their clothes. Once they got undressed they ran to the bathroom and jumped in the bath tub splashing water all over Sakura. Sakura crouched down and shampooed their hair. Soon the kids and Sakura started water fight, flinging water at each other playfully. Kaoru abruptly stopped and looked at Sasuke who was watching them from the door.

"Daddy, are you not joining us?"

"No."

Sakura tensed, she had forgotten about Sasuke. Her white shirt and black skirt were wet from water fight. Her black bra was getting visible from under the shirt. Getting self-conscious she straightened up. "Ok kid's let's get dressed." She towelled them and then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can you dress them up, I'll change these wet clothes." She said pointing at her soaked dress. Sasuke gulped, her shirt had clung to her skin revealing her curves. He immediately averted his eyes and grunted in response.

Sakura went to her-no- _their_ room and then changed into her blue nightdress that reached till her knees. It was tight-fitting dress which brought out her curves beautifully. She knew that her nightdress was very revealing but she had no choice since she used to wear short nightdress at her home and she didn't even get time to go shopping. She disregarded her nightdress and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She cooked noodles and salad.

"Dinner is ready!" Sakura called out as she made the dining table. The dining table was huge which could accommodate ten to eleven people at a time.

Yuki and Kaoru came running down the stairs followed by Sasuke to the dining table. Sasuke sat at the head of the dining table while the children sat at the right side of him. Sakura served the food to them and went upstairs to bring Kari to feed milk. She came back with Kari, who was fully awake and was giggling. Sakura got the boiled milk in the feeding bottle and fed him as she sat and ate her noodles.

"Mommy, the food is so tasty!" Yuki said grinning widely.

"Thanks honey." Sakura said, blushing.

Soon they finished eating and got up from the table. Sakura got to get the empty plates, but Sasuke gripped her wrist. She jerked her head at him, frowning. Sasuke cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I will wash the plates. You go and rest." Sasuke said as he relaxed his hold on her wrist. Sakura stared dumbfounded at him. _When did Sasuke become so caring?_ She looked at their joined hands awkwardly.

"Um…Sasuke…my hand?"

Sasuke let go her hands immediately as if it had been incinerated and turned away, taking the plates with him. She too ignored him and went to the living room with Kari. Sakura joined Yuki and Kaoru in playing stone paper scissor while Sasuke cleaned the plates. After cleaning the plates Sasuke came and sat on the couch. Sakura looked at the grandfather clock indicating 9pm.

"Ok kid's we will play this tomorrow it's time to sleep now!" Sakura said and led them to their bedroom with Kari in her arms. Kaoru got settled in the bed and Yuki went to search storybook from her bag. After she got settled in the bed, she asked Sakura, extending the book towards her. "Mommy, will you read us bedtime stories?"

Since she had the baby she decided that Sasuke should read them stories and smiled evilly in her mind. "Sorry Yuki I can't read your stories, I have to make Kari sleep. However, your daddy can read you your stories." Sakura said cheekily.

"What?" Sasuke answered from behind her with a glare.

"I told them that their daddy will read them their stories." Sakura said, biting her lips trying hard not to laugh.

"Why can't you read them?" Sasuke groaned irritatingly.

"Because, I have to make Kari sleep and you are free...so read them stories." Sakura said. Sakura pushed Sasuke gently towards the kid's bed. "Go!" Sakura said firmly.

"Fine!" Sasuke grumbled and got on the bed in between the kids. He took the story book from Yuki and scanned it.

"Am I supposed to read this rubbish?" Sasuke asked nauseatingly.

"Just read them the story already, kids like these sorts of stories." Sakura replied sighing in annoyance. She left them and went to Kari's room to get him to sleep. Half an hour later the baby fell asleep and Sakura placed the sleeping baby in the cradle. She returned to the kid's room to see Sasuke reading them the story of Snow White as the kids were yawing sleepily trying to pay attention to the story.

 _Sasuke is getting very close to the kids and the kids like him too. He will be a good husband and father. I wonder who will be the lucky girl to have him as her husband._ Sakura sighedwoefully. As Kaoru yawned again Sakura went near the bed and motioned Sasuke to stop reading and to let the kids sleep. He slowly got out of the bed and Sakura laid the blanket on Kaoru and Yuki.

"Mommy will you give me a good night kiss?" Yuki said yawning sleepily. Sakura kissed Yuki and Kaoru on their cheeks affectionately. "Good night Kaoru, Yuki, sweet dreams." Sakura said softly before closing the door. She left the room to see Sasuke standing at the doorway, looking at her with a tender expression. She lifted her eyebrows at him questioningly. He turned his eyes away from her and proceeded to their bedroom.

 _Why is he looking at me like that? Sasuke is really puzzling! One moment he fights with me and then he becomes caring. Ugh! How am I going to live with him for two to three months?_ With that thought in her mind, she headed to their bedroom.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **I hope you like this chapter too…**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 **Thanks for all the fabulous reviews. I am so happy that you people liked my story. Thank you for the support everyone. I have made some grammatical and spelling corrections in Chapter 1, nothing major. Chapter 3 is up.**

 **Read and review :D**

 _ **Thoughts**_

" **Talking"**

 **Regular**

 **CHAPTER 3**

-xxxoooxxx-

Sasuke was in the shower when Sakura entered the bedroom. She could hear water streaming in the bathroom. She moved to the king sized bed; it had dark blue covers and two fluffy pillows. Sakura tumbled tiredly onto the left hand side of the bed and bounced off. She moaned blissfully from the softness of the bed. She twisted onto her stomach and snuggled her face into the pillow. She could smell Sasuke's cologne on the pillow.

 _So I was right, this is Sasuke's bed. Oh my God! I must be the first girl to be in Sasuke's bed. Sasuke's fan-girls will be jealous of me now._ Sakura smiled to herself.

Shortly she heard the water stop and Sasuke emerged from the bathroom only in pants, which hung off low on his hips. He towelled his hair with his back towards Sakura. Sakura watched as a lone droplet sliding down from his wet dark hair down to his shoulder blades and slowly disappeared into his pants. Sakura blushed and averted her eyes from the scene. Before Sasuke could look at her, she immediately closed her eyes and turned onto her side pretending to sleep. Soon she sensed the other side of the bed dip from Sasuke's weight as he lay down on the bed. She could feel warmth radiating from him making her core warm. She wriggled a few times to get comfortable in the bed, and then fell asleep from fatigue.

-xxxoooxxx-

Sakura stirred from loud piercing noise.

 _Where is the noise coming from? Oh shit, maybe it's those killers who are trying to kill the kids!_ With that thought she suddenly got up from the bed, making her head dizzy. She took kunai from the nightstand and went to the door in search of the source of the noise. When she opened the door, she was assaulted from the ear splitting crying of Kari.

Sakura instantly stalked into Kari's cradle and took him in her arms. His face was flushed and he was wailing his hands. She hummed him a tune which her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. She sleepily patted the child's back rhythmically and the kid's cries softened to whimpers. After few minutes Kari fell asleep and Sakura placed him back in the crib. She returned to the bedroom, yawning and dropped onto the bed uncharacteristically.

As soon as she closed her eyes Kari started to scream again. She ignored the baby's cries and turned to her side facing Sasuke and tried to go back to sleep. Sasuke shook Sakura awake, sleepily. "Sakura, wake up and shut that kid up!" Sakura groaned and moved her head to the other side. "Last time I went, this time you go!" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke got up in annoyance. "I can't, I don't know how to calm babies." Sasuke said.

Sakura grumbled. Getting up unwillingly she wobbled to Kari's bedroom. She took him again in her arm and tried to calm him. She returned back to her bedroom as Kari fell asleep. She looked up at the clock signalling 12:30 in the midnight. She swore to herself and went back to sleep. Unfortunately Sakura had to get up nine times to quieten the crying baby.

-xxxoooxxx-

Sasuke could feel the weight on his chest and warmness on the left side of his body. He nuzzled closer to his pillow, hugging it.

 _When did my pillow become so soft and smelled like lavender?_ Sasuke thought to himself. He croaked opened his eye and was stunned at what he saw. Sakura was curled up along his side with her hands on his chest and her nose nestling on the crook of his neck, while his hands were on her bare hips. Her nightdress had ridden up to let out her toned tummy. He noticed that her skin was soft and flawless. He stroked his thumb, finger tenderly so as not wake her up. When Sakura remained still Sasuke firmly moved his fingers under her blue nightdress towards her chest. He caressed the underside of the swell of her bosom. Sakura moaned unconsciously near his ear, making him shiver in return.

 _I shouldn't be doing this without her permission._ With a sigh, he slowly untangled himself and got out of the bed. He fixed her nightdress and laid the blanket on her. He looked at her peaceful face and moved a pink strand behind her ear, which had fallen over her eyelids.

 _Beautiful! I never took time to notice that Sakura had turned into a woman._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and exited the room before he could get any ideas of Sakura being naked in his bed.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and made breakfast. He moved to the kid's room and woke them up. They sleepily came downstairs to the dining table. Yuki rubbed her eyes yawning.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?" Yuki asked.

"Your Mommy is sleeping, she slept late yesterday." Sasuke answered as he served them omelette and bread. They ate their breakfast silently. Soon Sakura came downstairs. She stretched her arms above her head and sat down on the chair beside Sasuke. Sakura smiled at the kids.

"Good morning Kaoru, Yuki."

"Good morning Mommy." They chorused.

"Did you sleep well?"

Yuki nodded her head.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Um… Good morning, Sasuke." Sakura said shyly.

"Hn" Sasuke said in acknowledgement. She rolled her eyes at his lack of words. Sasuke served her breakfast and Sakura looked at him stunned.

"You cook?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Hn." Sasuke replied in monotone and went back to eat his food.

 _There are many things I don't know about him._ Sakura mused and took a fork of the omelette. _Ummm…this is so delicious._ Sakura moaned in bliss.

Shortly they finished their breakfast. Sakura went upstairs to bath the kids while Sasuke washed the dishes. When Sakura came downstairs after changing her dress with sleeping Kari in her arms, Sasuke was already in his work outfit and was waiting for her with the kids.

"I am taking Kaoru and Yuki with me to the training ground. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi will be there so the kids will be safe with me." Sasuke said.

"Oh, alright, I am dropping Kari with Ino's mom. I will get him after my shift." Sasuke nodded in response and made his way towards the door with the kids.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted. She ran upstairs and came back in a few minutes with two bags. She handed the pink bag to Yuki and the blue to Kaoru.

"I have kept some food and water in the bag, ok?" Sakura asked.

"Thank you, Mommy." They replied and exited the door.

Sakura took her bags and keys with Kari in her arms and headed to the hospital. On her way she dropped Kari with Ino's mom who happily agreed to take care of the baby. She also gave the bag of baby's clothes, toys and milk and advanced to the hospital.

-xxxoooxxx-

Yawning sixth time Sakura assessed the files of the patients sleepily. She hadn't got enough sleep because of Kari's constant crying. She got up and headed to canteen since it was lunch time. She grabbed an apple and sat at the empty table.

"Oh my God! When did you get married?" Sakura jumped in her seat, startled from the high pitched voice. It was one of the nurses. Every person in the room was staring at her. _Oh shit! I forgot about my fake husband and kids. What am I supposed to tell her?_

"Um… It has been a few months." Sakura answered self-consciously lowering her hands to her lap.

"Why didn't you invite us to your marriage?" Another nurse asked.

"Oh… I am sorry… Ah… well actually my husband proposed to me suddenly one day and I didn't get any time for the preparation and all. So we had only close friends for the marriage." Sakura explained purposefully not declaring her husband-no- _fake husband's_ name.

"So who is that unlucky guy?" Mai said, sneering with her cronies behind her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her angrily. When she had taken the job of head medic Mai had become enraged. She was also aware that Mai has huge crush on Sasuke. With her blonde hair and blue eyes she could get any guy _except Sasuke._ Sakura even doubted if Sasuke knew of her existence. Mai hated Sakura since she was closer to Sasuke than her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said.

"What?" Mai asked, frowning.

"I said my husband is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura smiled satisfied at Mai's expression.

"Seriously? You got married to Sasuke Uchiha? The Sasuke Uchiha? Unbelievable!" Mai said, laughing arrogantly. Her cronies laughed with her.

Sakura got up from her seat and stood face to face with her. "Believe what you want. But get this through your thick skull that I am married to Sasuke Uchiha, yes, _The Sasuke Uchiha._ " Without waiting for any reply Sakura crossed them and went out of the canteen leaving a stunned Mai and her cronies.

-xxxoooxxx-

Sakura returned to her office and slumped down onto the seat. She knew that her _fake_ marriage with Sasuke will spread like a wild fire all over Konoha. _I must make a story which must sound reasonable enough, before anyone else ask about my marriage and children._ She sighed.

Sakura was on the midway of yawning when Tsunade barged in through the door. Tsunade narrowed her eyes disapprovingly at Sakura. She could see dark circles under Sakura's eye from lack of sleep.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked with her hands on to her hips.

"Checking patients file." Sakura answered like it was an obvious answer.

"I know that." Tsunade grumbled. "What I am asking is that why are you here at the hospital when you are supposed to take care of the kids."

"Oh, that! Sasuke took Kaoru and Yuki with him and I dropped Kari with Ino's mom. They are safe there and I had some paper work to do so I came to the hospital."

"Well then, I am giving you a leave for two months."

"What? Two months leave? Then who will take care of my job? I don't need a vacation!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

"You have no say in this matter Sakura. When was the last time you had taken a holiday?" Tsunade asked raising her brows.

"Um…I don't remember." Sakura said searching her memory.

"That's because you hadn't taken any vacation in last five years. So take a vacation now!" Tsunade said firmly.

"But what about my patients?" Sakura queried frowning.

For Tsunade, Sakura was like a daughter she never had. After Sakura's mother's death she had taken it upon herself to take care of Sakura. Tsunade relaxed her expression and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulders tenderly.

"I will take care of your patients. You need rest so you go home and if there is anything important I will inform you." Tsunade said with a concerned expression.

"But-"Sakura was cut off with Tsunade's nasty glare.

Sakura sighed resignedly, "Fine. But I will work today and from tomorrow onwards I will take leave." Sakura said decisively.

"Sakura!" Tsunade grumbled.

"Please Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said with a pout and puppy eyes.

Tsunade heaved a sigh. _After all Sakura is my apprentice. She is just as stubborn as I am._ "Okay, just today. From tomorrow onwards I don't was to see you anywhere near this hospital or I will personally come there and kick your ass out. Understand?" Tsunade stated with a solemn face.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Sakura answered cheerfully.

-xxxoooxxx-

She was deep in assessing the files when someone barged into her room. _What is this with people barging into my room? Can't they knock on the door?_ Sakura thought angrily. She moved her eyes from the flies to the person near the door. She was surprised to see the least expected person in her office, _Mai._

 _What does she need now?_ Mai was glaring at her angrily for the reasons unknown to Sakura. Sakura stood up from her seat.

"What do you want Mai?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"I want truth."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Are you really married to _Sasuke Uchiha_ or are you just making it up." Mai said, slamming her hands on the desk for emphasis.

"I don't think I have to prove you anything. Like I said before believe what you want. Just leave me alone." Sakura gritted through her teeth.

"I came here to warn you to stay away from _my_ Sasuke. I don't give a fuck, if you are married to him or not. He is mine and will be mine forever. I can destroy you. If you truly desire to remain alive then listen to what I say" Mai said sneering at her disgustingly.

Sakura clenched her hands at her sides. _How dare she threaten me?_ She just wanted to wring her neck. "I too don't give a fuck to what you want to say. You do whatever you want to. I can take care of myself, unlike you."

"Since you are not going to listen to me, I can surely say that we will meet soon at your grave." Mai said with an evil smile. She spun on her heels and headed to the door, she stopped before closing the door. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." With that said she exited the door.

Sakura stood stunned at her place. No one has ever spoken to her so menacingly. She sagged down onto her seat furiously and clenched her fingers.

 _Who the hell does she think she is? Coming to my office and threatening me in the living daylights! I must not take her warning lightly. I know that she won't even think twice before killing me. Damn Sasuke! This is your entire fault! Neither would you have looked handsome nor would I have received any threats from your fan-girls. I am going to murder Mai if she comes anywhere near my sight._

Sakura cursed herself for not doing anything when Mai had barged into her room. Sakura massaged her forehead; she could sense a headache forming behind her lids. She sighed feebly and went back to do her job.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 **Thanks to all for reviewing, favourating and following me.**

 **Read and review :D**

 _Thoughts_

" **Talking"**

 **Regular**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Sakura was coming back to her office after making rounds when she saw a crowd of nurses outside her office. She furrowed her brows and stalked to her office. The nurses were fighting and pushing each other to look inside her office. She shoved the nurses and proceeded inside her office.

There in her seat was none other than her _fake_ husband with a giggling Kari in his arms. Mai and her cronies were standing beside him to grab his attention. Sasuke however sat there impassively. Sakura rolled her eyes on the swooning nurses. She knew Sasuke was immune to seduction. Kaoru and Yuki who were running around in her office stopped seeing Sakura entering the room.

"Mommy!" Yuki screamed cheerfully embracing Sakura's legs. Sakura heard many gasps behind her. She looked behind to see every person in her office staring at her open-mouthed. Sakura narrowed her eyes at them.

"What are you looking at?" She thrust the nurses out of her office and closed the door. Heaving a sigh Sakura glared at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy, we finished our training early, so we decided to meet you." Kaoru said shyly. Sakura relaxed her expression and smiled fondly at Kaoru.

"Thank you honey, I am so happy you came." Kaoru blushed at her compliment.

"Sakura let's go." Sasuke stated and stood up from the chair.

"What? No! I have some more work to do." Sakura answered.

"It's already late Sakura, the kids are hungry and Tsunade has specifically told me to get you out of the hospital, forcefully if needed." Sasuke said firmly.

"Please Mommy, can we go home?" Yuki asked innocently tugging her dress.

"Fine." Sakura replied. Taking her purse and Kari from Sasuke she headed out of her office. When she exited her office all the nurses were staring at her. She ignored them and moved towards the exit. She could hear the nurses talking to each other.

" _Is she really married to Sasuke?"_

" _She has three kids? Impossible."_

" _They must not be Sasuke's kids."_

" _I think the guy must have left Sakura and her kids then Sasuke must have gotten pity on them and adopted them."_

" _I don't even think if Sasuke loves her."_

" _The kids don't even look like Sasuke."_

" _But the kid called her Mommy!"_

" _When did they get married?"_

Sakura clutched the baby in her hand and was trying hard to keep her tears at bay. She didn't want to show her weakness in front of anyone. Suddenly she felt a hand on her waist, pulling her close to an ardent torso. She spun her head towards Sasuke stunned. He nodded his head in return and they continued to walk. Sakura smiled knowing it was his way to comfort her. For Sasuke to initiate physical contact was rare. On the way she saw Mai scowling at her. She could still remember the threat Mai had given her.

" _I came here to warn you to stay away from my Sasuke. I don't give a fuck, if you are married to him or not. He is mine and will be mine forever. I can destroy you. If you truly desire to remain alive then listen to what I say."_

Sakura could feel anger bubbling inside her. She decided that she was not going to act like a coward. Sakura glared back at Mai with the same intensity and brushed past her out of the building with Sasuke and the kids.

-xxxoooxxx-

" _Who the hell does she think she is? Stealing my Sasuke! I am not going to sit and watch that pink haired bitch trying to woo my Sasuke. I will kill her and then I can get close to Sasuke."_ Mai promised herself as she watched Sakura and Sasuke exit the door.

-xxxoooxxx-

Sasuke woke up the next morning and gazed at the sleeping figure beside him. Sakura's face was flushed and she was squirming in the bed. She was murmuring in her sleep. Sasuke moved the strand of pink hair that had fallen on her forehead and checked her temperature. He swore lowly. She was burning hot. Sasuke knew Sakura had woken up seven to eight times the night from Kari's wailing. He got out of the bed and came back with medicine.

Sasuke woke up Sakura who stirred feebly. Sasuke moved his arms under her body and lifted her up. He leaned her body on his side and fed the medication. He then let her go back to sleep.

Sasuke made breakfast and the kids came downstairs to the dining room.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?" Kaoru asked.

"Your Mommy is sick, so I want you two to be quiet, okay?" Sasuke said

"Yes Daddy." They chorused.

Later Sasuke bathed both Kaoru and Yuki and got them ready. He woke Kari to feed him milk. Sasuke looked up from the baby to Sakura's coughing. Sakura came and sat on the opposite side of the table. The baby reached out his hands towards Sakura asking her to hold him. Sakura shook her head.

"I am sorry honey, I am sick. If I take you, you will also get sick." Sakura said hoarsely in between coughs.

Kaoru and Yuki came running to Sakura.

"Are you sick Mommy?" Kaoru asked sadly.

"Yes honey." Sakura answered. She turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke drop them with Ino's mom. I don't want them to get sick because of me." Sasuke nodded his head. Sasuke dropped the kids with Ino's mom and promised to get them at evening. On his way he met Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot! Don't shout I can hear you." Sasuke said irritably.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came to drop the kids with Ino's mom." Sasuke answered

"Why? I heard Grandma Tsunade gave long leave to Sakura." Naruto asked raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes she did. Sakura is sick and she didn't want the kids to get sick." Sasuke replied.

"What? Sakura is sick? Why didn't you tell that before?" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey teme, I am coming with you to see Sakura." Naruto said happily and Sasuke sighed in irritation.

–xxxoooxxx-

Sakura woke up from her sleep from loud noise. _Didn't Sasuke take the kids to Ino's mom?_

"Sakura!"

Sakura got out of the bed in annoyance. She came down to see Sasuke and Naruto standing in the living room talking err- _fighting_ oblivious of her presence.

"Saku-" Naruto was cut off from Sasuke's smack. "Oww. What was that for teme?"

"Idiot, don't shout she must be sleeping." Sasuke glared at him.

"But I am worried about her." Naruto pouted.

Sakura cleared her throat to get their attention. Naruto immediately jumped at her with a bone crushing hug. Sasuke pulled Naruto by the back of his shirt before he could choke Sakura.

"Idiot, you are choking her." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, I am sorry Sakura." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"It's alright, so what are you doing here Naruto." Sakura asked as she slumped down onto the couch. Naruto immediately went to sit next to Sakura but Sasuke pushed him and sat down beside her. Naruto glared at him and unwillingly sat on the couch opposite them.

"This teme here told me you are sick so I came by to see you." Naruto answered.

"Oh. Aren't you going to training?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke replied in monotone.

"No? Why not? I promised you to beat you on today's match." Naruto said before Sakura could open her mouth.

"Sakura is sick. I am taking care of her." Sasuke replied.

"What? It's ok! You can go." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. I will kick Lee's ass then. I will be going now, Sakura. Teme take care of Sakura." Naruto said and exited the mansion.

"Um…Sasuke…you could go if you want I can take care of mys-"Before she could complete her sentence she started to couch uncontrollably. Sasuke rolled his eyes and bought her a glass of water. She drank the water hungrily and thanked him. Sasuke moved his arms under her knees and shoulder and carried her bridal style upstairs to their bedroom.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked embarrassed and clutched his shirt tightly. When he reached the bed he laid her down gently on the bed. Their eyes connected and they stared at each other. Sasuke cleared his throat to break their stare and she instantly released his shirt.

"I will get you something to eat." With that said Sasuke left the room.

 _Why is he treating me so nice? He is acting like a caring husband. Does he genuinely care about me or he is acting the part of fake husband?_ Sakura thought then shook her head of the absurdity of Sasuke actually caring about her.

Soon Sasuke came back to the bedroom with steaming tomato soup. Sakura's stomach growled from hunger. She flushed from embarrassment and Sasuke smirked at her. Sasuke set the plate on her lap and sat beside her on the bed. He nodded towards the soup conveying her to eat the soup. She needn't have to be told twice. She gladly took a spoonful of the soup and slurped it, she moaned in appreciation, it was perfect.

"Mmmmmm… Sasuke, this is really delicious. I love it." Sakura said and drank all the soup greedily. If possible she could have like the bowl clean. She sighed happily and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was silently looking at her intensely. She shyly gave him the bowl and thanked him.

He got up from the bed and pushed her down on to the bed gently and covered her with the blanket. She closed her eyes contently but she tensed when Sasuke moved a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He left the room without any word. Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door close.

 _Is this a dream or did that really happen?_ She touched her forehead where he had kissed and blushed. She could feel herself getting warm but she was unsure if it was because of her illness or from Sasuke's kiss. She went back to sleep with a smile on her lips.

-xxxoooxxx-

Sakura opened her eyes to soft murmur. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were standing near the bed contemplating whether to wake her or not. Sakura got up and they immediately scrambled towards her and sat by the bed. Ino and Tenten sat on the each side of the bed while Hinata sat the foot of the bed.

"Sakura, how are you?" Tenten asked beside her.

"I am feeling better now." Sakura answered.

"Do you want me to make anything for you, Sakura?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Thanks, but I already ate soup that Sasuke made." Sakura said. She frowned at mute Ino who wasn't even looking at her instead was looking at the carpet.

"Ino? What's the matter? Why are you so silent?" Sakura asked and Ino slowly looked at her best friend.

"I am sorry Sakura for that day…" Ino trailed off.

Sakura searched her memory about what Ino was saying.

" _ **Oh my god, you are so lucky. I always wanted to have a family before you." Ino said with envy.**_

" _ **Seriously Ino, I am not happy to act as mom to some children or mostly as wife to Sasuke. You know how we both hate each other." Sakura bellowed. "In any case you are getting married to Shikamaru in two weeks! You have a whole lot of time to enjoy your marriage and have real kids."**_

" _ **I am sorry Sakura. I really didn't think about that."**_

" _ **Yes I know that. You're always thinking about yourself. This family you think I am having with Sasuke is all an act. I am not even married to him for God sake!"**_

" _ **I am sorry!"**_

" _ **I think you should go home, Ino."**_

She remembered it now, the reason that Ino was acting unlike herself. Sakura had already forgotten about the incident. She took Ino's hand in her and said. "Ino-pig, I don't even remember about that incident. Anyways I forgive you."

Ino brightened up with a smile and slapped Sakura's shoulder playfully. "So forehead tells me everything about what happened here in the Uchiha mansion."

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata sighed at Ino's enthusiasm to gossip. Sakura told them about Kari's midnight crying, Tsunade's forceful leave and Mai's threat.

"That Mai-bitch threatened you? I am going to kill her." Ino said furiously.

"It's alright Ino; I will take care of that myself." Sakura said. Sakura turned to Hinata and smirked.

"Hinata how was your date with Naruto?" Sakura asked making Hinata blush. They collected all the details of Hinata's date. They then talked about some trivial matters. After few hours Sakura's best friends bid her and left her to go back to sleep.

-xxxoooxxx-

Sakura woke up later that day. She looked outside to see that it was already dark. She got up from her bed and made way downstairs. She felt much better. When she reached the living room, she saw the kids and Sasuke playing with Kari on the floor with the toys. And Kari was giggling happily. When Kari saw Sakura he crawled towards her. Sakura came and took him in her arms and tickled his stomach playfully making Kari cackle.

Yuki and Kaoru sprinted towards her with flowers in each of their hands.

"Mommy, I brought you flowers." Yuki said extending her hand with two rose flowers.

"Me too, Mommy." Kaoru yelled next to her doing the same.

Sakura took the flowers in her other hand that was not holding Kari. "Thank you honey." She said smiling fondly.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he got up from the floor and came to her.

"I am feeling better." Sakura answered.

Sasuke watched as the kids pulled her towards the couch and sat by her and eagerly telling her about what they did at Ino's house. Sasuke's lips twitched into a smile as he saw the kids and Sakura laughing and joking.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 **This is a short chapter. But I hope you will enjoy this too.**

 _Thoughts_

" **Talking"**

 **Regular**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **CHAPTER 5**

Sakura stirred from the chirping of birds and sharp sunrays. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She turned to look at the person sleeping beside her. His face didn't hold the normal stoic expression instead it looked unguarded and boyish. _Sasuke looks so handsome even in his sleep. Even his hair looks perfect!_ Sakura's fingers were twitching to run in his soft and spiky hair. She blushed at the thought and got out of the bed.

Sasuke woke up from the delicious smell of pasta. He came downstairs to the dining room to see Sakura cooking with her back towards him. Sasuke sat down at his usual seat with a grunt and took the newspaper to read. Sakura snapped her head back to look at the owner of the noise.

"Oh Sasuke, good morning." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response.

Sakura turned back to cooking while Sasuke continued reading the newspaper. His eyes went to Sakura on his own accord. He watched as she moved smoothly, cooking and chopping vegetables. He envisioned his mother cooking for him. Kaoru and Yuki came to the dining room sleepily.

"Good morning, Mommy, Daddy." They chorused.

Sakura wished back and Sasuke grunted in reply.

"Mommy can I help you to cook?" Yuki asked coming and standing beside her.

"Me too mommy." Kaoru yelled.

"But I said first." Yuki glared at her brother with hands on her hips.

"But Mommy loves me more than you." Kaoru said.

"No, Mommy loves me more than you." Yuki said frowning

"Ok kids, no fighting. Mommy loves both of you. If you want to help me, then you will have to say sorry to each other." Sakura said sternly.

They both said sorry to each other unwillingly then turned back to Sakura. Sakura gave them both a tomato and told them to peel the skin so she could use it for tomato soup. Sasuke watched as the kids eagerly took the tomato and sat on the chair peeling the skin attentively. He thought back to the days when he used to go and help his mother to cook.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _ **Mommy, I want to help you cook." Sasuke said as he tugged at his mother's dress.**_

" _ **Bring that chair over here honey. Then I will tell you what to do." Mikoto said smiling fondly at her five year old son. Sasuke immediately pulled the chair near his mother and climbed on it.**_

" _ **Mommy, how do you cook so well? Even Sakura and Naruto love your cooking and Sakura told me to ask you about the recipe so she could tell her mother to make." Sasuke asked innocently.**_

 _ **Mikoto stroked her son's hair and smirked mischievously. "Well tell her it is Uchiha secret. Your grandmother gave me the secret when I married your father."**_

" _ **Cool." Sasuke said with a smile.**_

" _ **Mommy, I will marry a girl who will cook like you." Sasuke said.**_

 _ **Mikoto chuckled at Sasuke's innocence. "Sure honey. Then I will tell her the Uchiha secret."**_

Sasuke was woken up from his daydream from the clank of spoons as Sakura served pasta on to the kid's plate. As he was eating his breakfast a knock was heard on the door. Sakura got up from her chair and went to open the door.

"Sakura!" a loud noise reverberated all over the mansion. Sasuke sighed irritated. Without even seeing the visitor he knew that it was none other than his idiotic friend. Sakura and Naruto entered the dining room.

"Good morning kids! Tem-" before he could complete the word 'teme' Sakura whacked him on the head. "Naruto don't speak bad word in front of kids." Sakura said glaring at him.

"Sorry." Naruto replied sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Good morning uncle Naruto." The kids chorused.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Hey tem- uh- Sasuke, grandma Tsunade has called us, it's something important."

Sasuke nodded in response and got up from his seat. The kids and Sakura bid them and went back to their breakfast. Sakura then bathed the kids and fed Kari. She then cleaned the house and watered the garden.

Later that day Sakura heard a knock on the door as she was preparing the dinner. She opened the door and saw Sasuke standing at the doorway with a few bags in his hands. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at the bags in his hand and he shrugged his shoulders. Kaoru and Yuki came smiling towards Sasuke.

"Welcome home Daddy!" they chorused.

Sasuke gave two bags each to Kaoru and Yuki. They immediately unwrapped them. Yuki had a Barbie doll in it and Kaoru had miniature car. They both smiled happily.

"Thank you Daddy!" the kids thanked Sasuke and went to play with the new toys.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura smiled at him. He held another bag in his hand towards Sakura. She opened her bag and stood stunned at her place. It was Dango, her favourite.

Sasuke tensed as he received an unexpected hug from Sakura and Sakura gasped when Sasuke held her in the embrace by holding her to his body. They stood embracing each other in the living room silently.

"Mommy." The sudden voice of Yuki startled them and both of them sprung apart a few inches.

"Mommy Kaoru is not giving me my toy." Yuki wailed.

"Uh…um..." Sakura was flustered from the incident and was speechless. Before she could make fool of herself Sasuke spoke for her.

"Kaoru, give her back the toy. I won't bring anymore toys for you if you fight."

"Sorry Daddy I won't fight with Yuki." Kaoru promised and returned the toy to his sister. They then resumed back playing amicably. Sakura looked at Sasuke from under her lashes and saw that he had a pink tinge to his cheek. Sasuke immediately headed to his bedroom.

 _Oh my god Sasuke is blushing! This is so confusing. Firstly he brings toys for the kids and Dango for me. Secondly he hugged me back. He is acting so unlike himself. Does Sasuke really have feeling for me and the kids?_ Sakura could not help but blush as she thought Sasuke, her and the kids would make a good family.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my theses amazing readers.**

 **Lizzy-may93**

 **ElevatedJewel**

 **Uchiha Misaki**

 **AprilRich**

 **Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to write….**

 _Thoughts_

" **Talking"**

 **Regular**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **CHAPTER 6**

Sakura got adjusted to the sleeping pattern. Kari doesn't cry much, she only had to get up two to three times at night. She woke up and prepared the morning breakfast. Setting the dining table she went upstairs to call the kids and Sasuke for breakfast. When she reached for the door of the kids, she knocked on the door.

"Yuki, Kaoru, wake up it's time for breakfast." Sakura shouted.

Usually she would get reply like 'Mommy five more minutes'. However today she didn't hear any noise from the room.

"Kaoru? Yuki?" Sakura frowned when she didn't get any answer. She opened the door slowly and saw that no one was in the bed.

 _Where did they go? Normally when they are not in the bed they will be in the dining room_.

Sakura opened the door of her bedroom and poked her head in. "Sasu-" even Sasuke was not in the bed.

 _Where the hell did they go?_

Sakura went downstairs once more to check the dining room. No one was present in the dining room. As she walked to the living room she heard commotion from the back yard. She scowled and went to look in the backyard. They were in the back yard.

Sasuke was teaching the kids to throw the Shuriken and the kids were practising attentively. She could see that Kaoru was already good at throwing Shuriken even Yuki was improving. She walked to them and clapped her hand.

"It's time for breakfast!" Sakura announced. They all set their weapons down and moved to the dining room.

"Mommy, what did you make for breakfast today?" Kaoru asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Ricecakes." She said smirking. She knew ricecakes were Kaoru's favourite.

"Really? Thank you Mommy." Kaoru grinned and stretched his hand to pick one from the plate. Sakura smacked his hand and gazed sternly at him. She ordered the three of them to bath first since they were all sweaty and dirty. Sasuke, Yuki and Kaoru came back to the dining room after bathing and ate the ricecakes.

After finishing the breakfast the kids went to the living room to play with their toys and Sasuke went to read the newspaper while Sakura cleaned the dirty plates. Once she cleaned the plates she came to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy I am bored." Yuki said with a pouty face.

"Daddy, can we go to the park Uncle Naruto that said about?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"No." Sasuke answered in monotone and returned back to reading.

"Why not?" Sakura asked frowning. Sakura knew that it had been a few days since the kids had been out of the house. Even she was bored to death sitting home.

"It's dangerous for the kids." Sasuke said impassively.

"But Sasuke we are going with them, so we can protect them. We could just sit in the park then come back in a few minutes." Sakura explained.

"Please, Daddy!" Yuki said, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Please Daddy, we promise to be good." Kaoru said supporting his sister.

"Sasuke just this once. Please." Sakura said, looking at him expectantly. Sakura knew there was no chance that Sasuke would win against the three of them.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled surrendering to them.

"Yay!" the kids cheered happily. Sakura dressed Yuki in a blue frock and Kaoru into green shirt and brown pants. She then took Kari in her arms and held the bag with the toys and a bottle of milk in the other hand. They left the house and Sasuke locked the door firmly. Soon they headed to the park. The kids were bouncing excitedly to play in the park.

The park was crowded with kids and their parents. Sakura immediately found a vacant bench and sat down while the kids went to play at the swing and Sasuke stood by them. It has been a long time since she had been to the park and it felt lovely. Even Kari was in the mood to play. Sakura took out a duck toy from the bag and handed it to Kari, who got engaged to play with the duck happily.

She scanned the people around her to see if there is anything suspicious. She saw a couple standing far away on the other side of the park. The man had a hooded shirt on and his face was obscured under the hood and the woman with red hair had a black sunglass on, hiding half of her face. She could feel them eyeing her. _Who are they? I have never seen them before_. She frowned at the weird couple and they walked off the park as if afraid of being caught. She shrugged off the couples and went back to watch the kids playing merrily on the seesaw.

A few minutes later Kari went to sleep. Sakura again felt eyes on her. She twisted her head sideways to see the source. Three ladies were watching her intensely. When they met her eyes, they immediately looked away. _Weird! What is it with the people staring at me as if I am an alien?_ Again, after some time she could feel the ladies' eyes on her. Sakura sighed, annoyed. She again looked back at the ladies and they again looked away. Sakura's fingers twitched to punch their face. She never liked being the centre of attraction and she was getting irritated from their looks.

Before she could get up and kick their asses the ladies strolled towards her. The lady with black hair extended her hand to her.

"Hello, I am Miyu." The lady introduced.

Sakura eyed her hand sceptically. "Sakura" Sakura said and shook Miyu's hand.

"Oh, hi Sakura. These are my friends' Rina and Airi." Miyu said pointing to other two ladies. Rina had a blonde hair and was chubby that the other two. Airi had brown hair complementing her skin tone. Sakura greeted them and looked at them expectantly.

"So how may I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we are so sorry for staring at you. We were actually thinking about something." Airi said shyly.

"Ok. So what do you want to ask me?" Sakura asked them.

"Are those your kids? And is that your husband?" Rina asked, pointing at the kids and Sasuke who were building mud castles.

"Yes." Sakura said uncertainly.

"You have a nice family." Miyu said cheerfully.

"Um…thanks." Sakura replied.

"Well, we were thinking that you look so young to bear three children." Rina said eyeing her disbelievingly.

Sakura paled. She never expected them to ask such question. _What should I tell them?_ Sakura laughed nervously.

"How old are you Sakura?" Miyu asked.

"Uh… 26…I am 26 years old." Sakura lied. She was actually just 19 but if she disclosed her real age, they won't believe her that she had three kids at the age of 19, which was actually untrue.

"Really? You look like 18 or 19." Rina said scrutinising her.

"Oh… no… it's just that I look young, but I am actually 26 years old." Sakura answered.

"So when did you get married?" Airi asked.

Before Sakura could make up more lies Sasuke interrupted. "Sakura" Sasuke called her. She sighed relieved. "I am sorry ladies, but I got to go. Anyways, nice meeting you." She immediately scurried away from them. Sasuke raised his brows at her.

"Thank god you came. They were questioning me about my age and marriage." Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded his head. Yuki pulled at her skirt.

"Mommy, can we get ice-cream. Please?" Yuki asked pointing to the ice-cream stall nearby.

"Sure honey." Sakura smiled fondly.

Sasuke brought ice-cream for each of them. They sat down at the vacant bench and ate their ice-cream. Kaoru watched as a couple sitting on the adjacent bench holding hands and sharing an ice-cream. He looked back at his parents. They were sitting on both the end on the bench with Yuki and him in middle. He had noticed that his parents didn't hold hands or kiss each other like other couples in the park. He turned to his father and asked, "Daddy, why aren't you and Mommy holding hands like them?" Kaoru said pointing at the couple on the other bench.

Sasuke tensed at his question while Sakura chocked on her ice-cream. Sakura thanked all the gods when the kids got distracted by Kari's loud wailing. She fed Kari some milk and the kids went back to play. She though back to what the kids had asked. _We are not real couples and Sasuke hates when anyone touches him. Thank god for Kari that they got distracted from his crying. I don't even know what would have happened if Kari hadn't cried._

The sun was setting so Sakura decided they must go home before the night falls. She got up from her seat with Kari in her arms and the bag in her other hand. Sakura stumbled back and the bag in her hand fell down as someone collided with her. She looked at the person and was surprised to see the same hooded man she had seen earlier. Without even helping her he scampered away.

"Hey! Are you blind." Sakura shouted at the retreating figure. He didn't even look back. Sasuke came to her with the kids. Sasuke helped her up.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked scooting down to pick up the things that had fell from the bag.

"That idiot knocked me and went away without helping me." Sakura answered furiously.

They dismissed the incident and made way to their home with Yuki and Kari, who were relating everything to Sakura excitedly. Sakura and Sasuke smiled at the kid's enthusiasm. On the way Sasuke took hold of her unoccupied hand. Sakura looked at him stunned. He shrugged his shoulders in response. She could feel the warmth from his hand seeping into her skin making her warm in return. She realised that Sasuke was getting comfortable with his fake kids and fake wife. She can't even make out if he was acting or not. However she knew this much that Sasuke had changed from his impassive to open attitude. Sakura smiled at herself and squeezed his hands. Sasuke's mouth twitched into a small smile instinctively.

The Uchiha family walked to their home happily unaware of the crimson eyes watching them from the shadows.

-xxxoooxxx-

Sakura put Kari in his cradle after feeding him the milk. She then went to kitchen and prepared dinner. They all ate the dinner and Sasuke and the kids went to the living room whilst Sakura washed the dishes. When she came back to the living room she was surprised to see the kids and Sasuke sleeping on the couch. Kaoru slept beside Sasuke whereas Yuki slept on Sasuke's stomach hugging him.

Sakura came towards them silently so as not to wake the kids. She caressed Yuki's hair and kissed her on the cheek. Similarly she kissed Kaoru on his cheek. She contemplated if she should kiss Sasuke or not.

 _I will just kiss him just this one time. Anyways he is asleep so he won't even know if I kissed him or not_.

She came closer to his face and gulped softly. She plucked her lips to kiss his cheek. Sakura's eyes widened in shock; when her lips met with another pair of soft lips. Sasuke sucked her bottom lips into his mouth and bit on it faintly. Sakura stood up flushed and looked at Sasuke wide eyed. Sasuke smirked at her smugly. She was speechless was an understatement. She had never ever expected Sasuke to do something like that. Her lips were swollen and were tingling.

She took sleeping Yuki in her arms and turned to Sasuke. She reddened again under his gaze. "It's late we must put them to bed." Sakura said without meeting his eyes. Sasuke grunted in response taking Kaoru in his arms. They placed the kids on the bed and laid the blanket on them securely.

Sakura and Sasuke exited the door noiselessly. When Sakura closed the door, Sasuke pushed her to the adjacent wall and tangled his hands in her soft pink hair. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. Sakura gasped from the sudden kiss. Sasuke inserted his tongue and caressed her mouth. Sakura moaned and curled her fingers in his hair. He squeezed her hips and tugged her closer to his body. After sucking on her lips he broke up from the kiss. They both were breathless from the kiss. She had never been kiss like this before. She had a fair share of kisses but nothing as intense as that of Sasuke's.

It was getting hard for Sakura to form words. Her mouth had gone dry from the kiss. He stroked her cheek and said. "I didn't kiss you good night earlier. Good night Sakura." With that said Sasuke gave her a light kiss on her swollen lips. He smirked at her dishevelled form and retreated to the bedroom. Sakura stood leaning against the wall still shocked from the incident.

 _OH MY GOD, SASUKE KISSED ME!_

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **I hope you will like this chapter. Sakura and Sasuke are getting closer. Read and Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 **Thank you for all the support guys.**

 _Thoughts_

" **Talking"**

 **Regular**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **CHAPTER 7**

Sakura was watering the plants in the backyard when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Naruto can you open the door?" Sakura shouted.

Naruto and Kakashi had come to spend some time with the kids. Sasuke had gone to Tsunade for something important. Sasuke forced or rather threatened Naruto to take care of the kids until he comes back and since Kakashi was free he agreed to help Naruto not before getting warned by Sakura that she would break his bones if he brought his Icha Icha book near the kids, which he dismissed her by laughing nervously. Sakura is known all over Konoha for her super strength and Kakashi know better than to get on her bad side.

"No. I am busy." Naruto yelled back. Sakura sighed and turned off the water and headed to the door. Sakura could see why he was busy, Yuki was on his back and he was on his hands and legs walking like an elephant while Kaoru was on Kakashi's lap learning to make a paper plane. She shook her head and moved to open the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she was squeezed by her blonde friend. Sakura reddened from the lack of air. She pushed her friend from the embrace and glared at her.

"Ino-pig, are you trying to kill me?"

Ino gave her a dreamy smile which was quite scary. Sakura looked at her sceptically and then shook her friend's shoulder.

"Uh…Ino? Are you alright? Do I have to call the doctor? You don't look that sick. Is your mom not home?" Sakura blabbered.

"He proposed to me." Ino said in a soft murmur dreamily.

It was said so softly that Sakura could have missed it if she didn't have had a good hearing.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Forehead! He proposed to me!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"Oh my god! Shikamaru proposed to you?" Sakura asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Congratulations Ino! Oh my god I am happy for you." Sakura said hugging her friend.

"I thought Shikamaru would be a lot smarter than this." Naruto said warily.

Ino looked behind Sakura at the guy in the orange jumper and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, he is much smarter than you anyways." Ino said haughtily flipping her hair.

"Oh yeah? Then this is the stupidest decision he had made by proposing you." Naruto replied.

"Mhm, Shika at least has some guts to propose to me. You? You can't even propose to Hinata after all these years."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the immature behaviour of her two blonde friends.

"Enough, guys." Sakura interrupted them. She turned to Ino and said, "You know Ino that Naruto has more than enough guts but he is not ready to get into relationship." She then turned back to Naruto. "And you mister, this is very special day for Ino. She got proposed. Now, like a good child, I want you two to apologise to each other."

"But Saku-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sakura's fierce glare. Ino and Naruto apologised to each other unwillingly. Ino then invited them all to the engagement party that she was arranging at her house.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Naruto and Kakashi went home as soon as Sasuke returned back. The kids bid their uncles and went back to play with the toys. Sakura told Sasuke about Ino's engagement and they decided to go shopping for new dresses.

They arrived at the dress shop. Sakura entered the shop with Kari in her arms followed by the kids and Sasuke. The sales girl immediately appeared in front of them. She had a tight white shirt with top three buttons open, giving a view of her cleavage and had a small blue skirt which barely covered her ass. She clearly ignored Sakura, who was standing directly in front of her, and moved to Sasuke.

"I am Natsuki, how may I help you, sir?" the girl said batting her fake eyelashes and ogling Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes at the girl.

"We are looking for some fancy dress that could be worn for an engagement party." Sakura answered.

"Alright, please come this way." She said conceitedly and walked to another door swaying her hips more than necessary. They followed her into the room. The room was rather big with two sections. On the right they had a women's section and on the left they had men's section. The sales girl, Natsuki went to the man who was arranging the dresses on the rack. He wore a white shirt similar to that of the girl and blue pants. Natsuki murmured something into his ear and his face lit up in a grin. They both walked to Sakura and Sasuke.

"I am Kaito and I will be helping you to find your dress." The man introduced.

Natsuki immediately interrupted. "Kaito, why don't you help this Miss here? I will help this handsome man here." She said chirpily with a bright smile. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. _Of course, any girl would like to be with Sasuke_. Sakura rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm of the salesgirl. She knew that the girl would try to seduce him and that Sasuke is immune to seduction.

"Of course Natsuki, I will be more than happy to help this beautiful lady here." Kaito complimented eyeballing Sakura. Instead of blushing from the compliment Sakura shivered from his unnerving smile. Sakura gave him a polite smile and then turned to the kids. They seated the kids in the playroom which was equipped with toys and Kari was placed in the cradle in the playroom. An old lady sat there supervising them.

Natsuki instantly ushered Sasuke to the men's section. Sakura followed Kaito to the women's section. Sakura was in awe. The room had many collections of dresses. It was beautiful and expensive Sakura noted.

"What type of dress are you looking for?" Kaito asked.

"Um… I am looking for something that I could wear for my friend's engagement party." Sakura answered. Kaito nodded and guided her to a rack which had beautiful gowns. Sakura took a look at the dresses. The dresses were soft in her hand, it was made of silk. Kaito came behind her. His hands _accidentally_ brushed her arm while he was searching for a dress. She dismissed it and went back to look at the dresses. A few seconds later she tensed as she felt his hand graze on her behind. Sakura realised that whatever he was trying to do was not accidental but intentional. She cleared her throat and moved away from him to the opposite side of the rack, away from his wandering hands.

She was so engrossed in searching the dress that she jumped from a yelp. She twisted behind her and gasped. Sasuke had Kaito's wrist in a firm grip which was extended towards her rear. Sasuke had the most sinister look on his facial expression. He twisted Kaito's wrist, making him shriek.

"If you ever touch my wife again I will kill you. Understand?" Sasuke said in a low menacing voice.

"Y-ye-yes s-sir." Kaito yelped trying desperately to release his wrist from Sasuke's tight grip. Sasuke shoved him and he stumbled to the floor. Sasuke turned to Sakura with passive expression.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura's arm and walked away. They took the kids and exited the shop. Sasuke threatened the shop owner to shut down the shop and left the shop angrily.

They entered into the next shop. A cheerful lady in her forties greeted them.

"Hello, I am Yume. How may I help you?" The lady said with a warm smile.

"We are looking for a dress to wear for the engagement party." Sakura replied.

"Ok, come this way." The lady ushered them to another room. The shop was smaller compared to the last one, but it had more collection of dresses.

Sakura handed Kari to Sasuke. Sasuke and Kaoru sat on the vacant chair while Yuki and Sakura searched for the dress. Yume was a nice lady and was very cooperative. Yume asked about Sakura's preferences and went to search for the dress. She came back with a beautiful green gown and told her to try it. Sakura got dressed in the green gown. She came out of the dressing room shyly. Yume clapped her hands in appreciation. Sakura twirled in her dress in front of them. All the people in the room stopped their work and ogled her. Sasuke stared at her. Her green dress had a fitted bodice; it was off the shoulder exposing her shoulder, collarbone and some of her cleavage. The dress flowed down to her ankles in waves. The colour of the dress nicely complemented her eyes. The dress ended below her mid-back.

"Mommy, you look so awesome!" Kaoru exclaimed loudly.

"Mommy, you look pretty like a princess." Yuki said clapping her hands.

"Thank you honey." Sakura said blushing. She then turned to Yume and smiled politely. "This dress is so beautiful but I can't take them." Sakura said.

"Why not?" Yume frowned.

"Well this so expensive. So I will look for something less expensive." Sakura said tugging at her dress.

"Pack them." a voice came from behind her. Sakura twisted and looked at Sasuke.

"What? No Sasuke this is expensive."

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke ignored her and turned to Yume. "Pack them."

Yume nodded her head eagerly. Sakura got out of the dress and handed it to Yume unwillingly. Sakura then bought a pink princess frock for Yuki. Sasuke and Kaoru bought a similar dark blue shirt and black coat. After purchasing the dress they left for home. On the way they met Neji. He greeted them and told them to go to Hokage tower. Tsunade had called them to give a report. Sakura and Sasuke immediately headed to the Hokage tower with the kids.

Sakura knocked on the door of Tsunade's office.

"Come in." Tsunade answered.

Sakura entered the room with Kari followed by Sasuke and the kids. Tsunade ordered Shizune to take the kids to another room and Shizune took Kaoru and Yuki to play area. Tsunade then turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

"So how are you handling the kids?" Tsunade asked as she rested her elbows on the table with her fingers intertwined.

"It's good. Kaoru and Yuki have accepted us as their parents." Sakura replies as she shifts sleeping Kari from one shoulder to another.

"I called you because I received a report on how Yama and Ayame were killed." Tsunade said. "Since you are taking care of the kids I thought you must be aware of this. Yama and Ayame were murdered in their house. It is said that they had a very important scroll with them and the murderers were aiming to steal it from them. However the scroll was not found by them and they killed Yama and Ayame. The house was upturned when Mr and Mrs Watanabe reached them. We think that they hid the scroll somewhere in the house. Our Shinobi's searched the whole house but they didn't find them, in spite of this it is sure that Yama and Ayame had the scroll before they were murdered. We interrogated Mr and Mrs Watanabe; even they are unaware of the scroll. The murderers are after the kids because they think that they know where their parents hid the scroll. But I am sure that the kids are oblivious of that scroll. I want you two to be more alert because I think they will certainly make a move to kill the kids."

"What is so important in that scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"We are still unsure, but whatever it is, it must be very valuable to the murderers and we must make sure that it must not get in their hands." Tsunade replied.

"Where do you think the scroll is now?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know but we are trying our best to find it." Tsunade said.

After their meeting Tsunade dismissed them and they took the kids and advanced to their house.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **I re-wrote this chapter many times to get it straight. I hope you like it. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **CHAPTER 8**

Sakura was surprised to see Mr and Mrs Watanabe at the door steps. The kids raced to them happily and hugged them. They wanted to give a surprise visit to the kids since they missed them. The kids were ecstatic to have their grandparents. Sakura went upstairs to put sleeping Kari in his cradle while others sat down in the living room. Sakura came back downstairs and went to the kitchen to make tea.

"How are you Sakura?" Mrs Watanabe said entering the kitchen.

"I am fine Mrs Watanabe." Sakura answered smiling.

"Sakura no need to call me Mrs Watanabe. Call me Yui." Yui said taking the glasses from the shelf. Sakura nodded her head. They took tea in the living room and chatted for some time.

After dinner Yui and Sota, their grandparents declared that they will be leaving for their home. However Sasuke graciously offered them to stay for the night. Since the rooms were already occupied, Yui and Sota decided to share a room with their grandkids.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakura opened her eyes lazily and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. She snuggled to the warm body beside her. Her nose was buried in the black hair. She took a deep breath of Sasuke's cologne, she loved it. Sasuke's nose was buried in the crook of her neck. His steady breath warming up her body. His arms were on her waist, hugging her close to his body while her fingers were knotted in his hair.

It had become natural for them to cuddle each other while in bed. They always woke up tangled with each other and they weren't shy about that. Sometime she could even feel Sasuke's fingers making circles on her hip or thighs. She also realised that their equation has changed since the fierce kiss they had shared on the passage near the kid's bedroom. Sasuke was always the one to get angry when anyone touches, but now he had lost his shyness.

Sakura heaved and contented sight and untangles herself from Sasuke and went to bath. Later she made breakfast and everyone sat down at the table. The kids were ecstatic to share all the experiences with their mother and father to their grandparents.

It was a nice summer day so they decided to go fishing for relaxation. Sakura and Yui packed a picnic bag while Sasuke and Sota took the fishing rods with them. The kids were thrilled to go fishing. Even Kari was wide awake and giggling happily in Sakura's arms.

The lake was unoccupied so it was relatively easy to find a good place. Sakura and Yuki placed the blanket and sat on it while Sasuke and Sota went with the kids to do fishing.

Sakura noted that Sasuke was good at fishing. _I wonder if there is anything he isn't good at_. He had caught five fishes in fifteen minutes. Sasuke had Yuki in his lap holding her hand in his and the fishing rod. She clapped enthusiastically as Sasuke yet again caught a fish. She could see a small smile on Sasuke's usually flaccid face.

Sota was also good at fishing. He was clapping and encouraging Kaoru as he was using all his strength to pull the fish from the water that had caught in his fishing rod. Kaoru caught a small fish but the happiness on his face was enormous. He came running to Sakura and Yui with the fish in his hand.

"Mommy, grandma, look I got a fish!" Kaoru said with a huge grin thrusting his fish toward them which was shaking from lack of air. "Very good, honey. We could make you fish curry tonight with this." Yui said smiling.

However Kaoru's smile disappeared immediately. He looked at the quaking fish in his hand with a frown.

"What's the matter honey?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Mommy I don't want to kill this fish." Kaoru said sadly.

"Then we should put them in the water where they belong." Sasuke said to Kaoru with an understanding look.

"Thanks Daddy." Kaoru smiled.

They released the fishes in the water they had caught. Even though their fishing didn't go as they had planned. Sakura was happy that the kids had learned a new lesson. Later they all sat down on the blanket and ate the food and returned to their home.

At nightfall Yui and Sota resolved to return to their house in the Sand village. This time, however the kids didn't cry. They bid goodbye to their grandparents smiling and promising them to come and meet them soon.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakura was home alone with Kari, who was sleeping in his cradle. Sasuke had taken Yuki and Kaoru with him to the training ground. The black clouds had started to gather and heavy winds were passing causing the trees to sway with the force. Sakura immediately took the dried clothes inside and went upstairs to shut all the windows.

As she went to close the window of the kid's room she saw a hooded man walking on the other side of the fence. Uchiha mansion is very far from the other settlements, so people don't pass by the mansion often. The man was looking at the house very keenly. As soon as the man saw Sakura standing near the window sill he scurried away. _It is the same man I saw at the park. Is this just a coincidence or is he really following us?_ Sakura mused.

She could feel that something was wrong with that man but she disregarded it and went back to shut the other windows.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakura along with Sasuke and the kids arrived at Ino's house for the engagement party. Sakura was dressed in the green gown. Her hair was pinned into a bun giving a clear view of her bare back and elongated neck. She wore an emerald coloured necklace and earring which she had borrowed from Hinata. Sasuke was in a tuxedo with a dark blue shirt underneath. He looked as hot as ever. Yuki was dressed in the pink princess frock. Her hair was let down which came down to her mid back in waves. She looked cute in her dress. She also had a white necklace and earring that Sakura had got on her birthday from her mother. Kaoru looked as dashing as his father. He appeared to be a mini version of his father with the similar dress. Kari was dressed in a blue shirt and brown trousers.

Every eye turned to them as they entered the room. Sakura could hear people murmuring about them. Ino burst through the crowd smiling and hugged her best friend. Ino was in a light blue gown with pearls decorated on the neckline. It beautifully complemented her blue eyes. Her hair was let down into curls rather than her usual pony tail.

"Sakura, Sasuke, You came!" Ino screamed. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. "Of course I will come."

"Hey kiddos!" Ino said giving a high five to each of them.

"Hi, aunt Ino" the kids chorused.

"Everyone else have already reached, come I will take you to them." Ino said a made way through the crowd towards their group of friends. As she had said all of Sakura's friends have already come and were drinking and chatting. They all greeted the newcomers and went back to their drinks.

Sakura went towards the group of her girlfriends with Kari and the kids while Sasuke went to his friends. Kari was contented in playing with her necklace and the kids were looking at the room in awe. Ino's mom had outdone in decorating their house. The house was garnished with white and blue roses. It looked very exquisite. Sakura and the kids took cocktail fruit drink while Sasuke took wine. Sakura scanned the room and was not surprised to see girls ogling Sasuke.

 _Sasuke will always have fan-girls wherever he goes_. Sakura rolled her eyes at their shameless gawking. Sakura felt jealous that she could never compare herself to Sasuke. He was like a forbidden fruit. He was handsome and hot as hell while she was plain. She knew she would have to leave Sasuke when the murderers will be found. She sighed woefully then went back to the conversation with her friends.

From the other table Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes as the men near Sakura gazed at Sakura perversely, of which Sakura was ignorant. He could feel his fingers twitching to punch the faces of the men eyeballing her. She looked stunning in that green dress. He loved that dress already. The dress complemented her curves very nicely.

Sasuke had started to form a liking towards Sakura. He liked to cuddle with her in the bed. He liked her cooking. He liked how lovingly she took care of the kids. He liked how she smiled and laughed at the kids joke. He knew he sounded like a love sick fool and that he will develop feelings towards her at the end of the mission if he gets more attached to her. Fugaku has once told him that love is weakness of men. Sasuke had determined that he will not get weak from love. He promised himself not to fall in love with Sakura.

Sakura got up to refill the empty glass of Kaoru. On the way she meets Ino's mom.

"Hello aunty. How are you?" Sakura asks smiling.

"Oh dear, I am fine. I am so happy that Ino is finally getting settled and Shikamaru is also a nice boy." Ino's mom says with a fond smile. "Anyways how are you dear? It's been a long time since you have come."

"I am fine, aunty. It's just that I was busy." Sakura says sheepishly. Ino's mom was like a mother to her too. When Sakura's mom had died she had been a great help to recover her from the depression. Ino's mom tickled Kari's chin playfully and he giggled. She stroked his hair. "I just love Kari. He is so energetic. Would you mind if I hold him?" Ino's mom asked Sakura hopefully.

"Of course you can have him, aunty." Sakura said and handed him to her. Ino's mom's eyes lit up happily. Sakura smiled.

"I will come to take him when I leave. Till then you can have him." Sakura said.

"Oh thank you, dear."

Sakura smiled and left to the table to refill the drink. Someone knocked into her and spilled the drink on her dress.

"Hey watch where you are going." The person said irately.

Sakura looked up to see Mai and her cronies sneering at her. She knew that Mai had purposely spilled the drink on her. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Seriously Mai, I think you are the one who is blind enough to bump someone who is standing in front of you. I suggest you get your eyes checked immediately." Sakura said with a fake smile. Mai flushes in embarrassment and grited her teeth angrily.

Sakura moved to the restroom to clean her dress. She went to the basin and cleaned her dress. The front of her dress had stuck to her skin almost making it see through. She angrily splashed water on to her face and looked in the mirror. A redhead girl was standing behind her glaring at her reflection. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. _Do I know her? I haven't seen her before, so why is she glaring at me?_ The redhead snorts at her in disgust, then gets out of the room swaying her hips. Sakura looks back at her reflection in the mirror. "I seem to attract enemies everywhere." She whispers softly then cleans her face and return back to her table.

Ino immediately corners her with her brows furrowed. "What happened to your dress?"

"Oh, that Mai spilled her drink on me." Sakura said

"I shouldn't have invited her. I knew she would cause some problem. But her father is my father's best friend, so I couldn't avoid inviting her family." Ino said furiously.

Sakura gave her a small smile. "It's alright Ino. Anyways I will be going home. My dress is soaked. So have a nice day Ino. I will talk to you later." Sakura shakes her hand with her friends. She takes Kari from Ino's mother and goes back home with Sasuke and the kids.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakura helped the kids to undress and get them into their nightdress. Sakura then went to her bedroom to get changed. She stood wide eyed at the entrance of the room. Sasuke was shirtless only in his boxers. Sakura blushed. Even though they cuddled at night Sakura was still shy to see Sasuke bare chested.

Sasuke however was not afraid to get half naked in front of Sakura. He knew he looked hot and that any girl would swoon over him. Sakura immediately averted her eyes and went to her closet and took her nightdress. She dashed into the bathroom. She reached behind to pull the zipper down. She frowned when the zipper didn't come down. She jumped up and down to get it undone. After fifteen minutes she panted leaning on the tiled walls. She had gotten the zipper done easily while dressing up but now it was proving to be hard to get it undone. She hadn't worn a bra since her dress was below her mid-back.

Sakura grumbled; she had no other choice than to ask Sasuke for help. She slowly opened the door and poked her head outside. Sasuke was still in his boxers looking out of the window. The lights in the room were off; the only glow in the room was from the moonlight.

Sakura watched as the moonlight flooded to his face giving him a look of an angle. _A_ _Fallen angel_. His raven hair shined in the moonlight. She could see the moonlight reflecting in his dark eyes. She stood there mesmerised by his beauty. She could have stood there for hours looking at his gorgeous face but now she had an important matter in her hand.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly breaking the spell. Sasuke twisted his head and looked at her. Sakura swallowed and fisted her dress in her hands in nervousness.

"Um…Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Well…ah…um…can you…can you undo my zipper? I…I think it's got stuck." Sakura said looking down at the carpet apprehensively. Sakura looked up uncertainly as he walked towards her and came to stand behind her.

Sakura gripped her dress to the point of tearing it. It was just so simple job to just pull the zipper but she was sweating and nervous as hell. She could feel Sasuke's warm breath on the back of her neck making her shiver. Sasuke gently touched the bare skin below her neck. His other hand came to her waist to hold her still. Her breath hitched from the unexpected touch. Even Sasuke's breath became ragged. Sakura was relieved to find that Sasuke was also affected by the touch but she was too getting light-headed to think deep into it.

Sasuke trailed his fingers leisurely just above the dress. He took the zipper in his fingers and tugged at it. He frowned when it didn't budge. He pulled at it more forcefully, but it still remained unresponsive. He peered on the zipper, unconsciously getting closer to her. Sakura blushed from the closeness. The zipper was tangled in the strands of the dress which had come loose on the back of the dress.

"It's got stuck to some threads. I will have to first straighten it out." Sasuke's breathe fanned over her. "O-Ok." Sakura stammered.

Sakura gasped when she felt Sasuke's soft lips on her skin. Sasuke pulled on the threads which were stuck with the zipper with his teeth. His nose was unintentionally nudging her back and she could feel his soft upper lips brushing her skin.

Sakura was so stunned that she didn't even knew when the zipper had come undone and the dress skidded down onto the floor. She immediately sprinted to the bathroom, leaving her dress scattered on the floor. She slammed the door shut and leaned on it panting. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, how embarrassing! I just got naked in front of my husband…no…fake husband. That also in my green panties which Ino had given me on my birthday which hardly covered my ass. Oh god, how will I face him?_

Sakura got dressed in her night dress and paced in the bathroom trying to think of something to avoid facing Sasuke. After ten minutes she opened the door and tiptoed out of the bathroom. She heaved out a relieved sigh when she Sasuke's sleeping figure with his back towards her. She blushed when she saw her green gown neatly folded on the night table. She silently climbed onto the bed and laid down.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Note: To those who don't know, Fugaku is Sasuke's father.**

 **This chapter has some more SasuSaku. Hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 **Thank you for all those beautiful reviews. Also thank you, Lady Yori for teaching Mai a lesson on behalf of Sakura (wink).**

 **This chapter has sad content. Hope you will like it.**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **CHAPTER 9**

(Few weeks later)

It was six in the morning. Sakura was taking back Kari to put him in his cradle after feeding him milk, when she heard coughing from the kid's room. After putting Kari in his cradle, she opened the door of the kid's bedroom.

Yuki was sleeping peacefully on her side. Kaoru was sweating and his was flushed. He was coughing hoarsely. He looked very fragile. She immediately went back and came back with a wash cloth and tub water. She dipped the wash cloth and gently laid it on his forehead. Kaoru smiled drowsily at Sakura. She gently stroked his hair and hummed him a song.

Sasuke woke up and was surprised that Sakura was not in the kitchen. It was usually the time for Sakura to make breakfast. He went back upstairs to look at the kids. He opened the kid's bedroom door and saw Kaoru leaning on to Sakura, who was feeding him herbal soup. Yuki was awake, sitting beside her on the bed telling her how their grandmother made a tasteless medicine for sickness, making Sakura laughed. His mouth twitched into a small smile. He remembered how his mother used to take care of him, remaining awake all night till he got better.

Later that day Sasuke left with Yuki and Kari, to drop them with Ino's mom. Kaoru was deep in sleep. His coughing had ceased. Sakura heard a knock on the door. She furrowed her brows in puzzlement. Sasuke had left just two minutes before and it takes fifteen to twenty minutes to reach Ino's house. She laid the blanket on Kaoru and went downstairs to open the door. An Anbu was at the door.

"Mrs Uchiha?"

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"There had been an accident and many people are critical. There is shortage of nurses at the hospital. So Tsunade had called for you." He said.

"I am sorry but I can't come now. I will get there after my husband returns." Sakura explained politely.

"Please mam, it is an emergency. Tsunade had said that she will send Mr Uzumaki to your house in your absence."

Sakura was reluctant to leave Kaoru home alone, but she knew as a doctor it was her responsibility to save her patients. Sakura nodded her head and went to her room to take necessary supplies. She again went back to Kaoru, he was sleeping peacefully. When she came back to the living room, the Anbu had gone. She locked the door and sprinted towards the hospital. On her way she saw Naruto slurping the ramen at the ramen stall. She smacked him on his head.

"Oww…Sakura?" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Naruto, What are you doing here, when you are supposed to be at Uchiha Mansion?" Sakura said with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Why would I be at Uchiha mansion?" Naruto said dumbfound.

"Tsunade didn't tell you anything?" Sakura asked frowning.

"No?" Naruto says still confused.

"There has been an accident and there is shortage of nurses, so Tsunade called me to the hospital." Sakura said impatiently.

"Huh? Accident? What accident? And grandma Tsunade had gone to the Cloud village for some meeting, she will be returning today." Naruto explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in realisation. Since the Anbu had a mask she didn't even see his face. She was a fool to believe him. He was some other person in Anbu's disguise. _Oh no! Kaoru!_ Sakura gasps.

"Naruto, you go and call Sasuke. He had gone to Ino's house. Now!" Sakura said panicking. Without waiting for any reply Sakura rushed to Uchiha mansion. Sakura's fear came true when she saw the door she had securely locked was half open. She ran all the way upstairs to Kaoru's bedroom. There was the same man in the Anbu disguise with a syringe in his hands advancing towards sleeping Kaoru.

Sakura shrieked and toppled him onto the ground. He kicked her in the ribs. She grunted in pain and booted him in the shin. He took kunais and threw them at her. She ducked three kunais but the fourth one stuck her on her right arm. A big gash formed from her upper arm to her elbow. She fisted her hand angrily and punched his face with a cracking sound; he tumbled onto the floor. Sakura smiled in satisfaction. She knew that her punch would leave a nasty bruise on his face. Sakura had forgotten about the syringe in his hand. He stuck the syringe in her left thigh. Sakura cried in pain clutching her thighs. Before she could recover from the pain he escaped through the window. Sakura pulled out the syringe and immediately went to look at Kaoru. She hugged him to her chest relieved to find him unharmed.

Sasuke rushed in through the door with Naruto. He scanned the room, the room was messy. All the furniture was lying upside down; kunais were stuck on the wall. Blood was scattered on the floor.

"What happened here?" Sasuke shouted.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Kakashi, Tsunade, Neji, Shikamaru and Yamato were up in the room searching for clues. Kaoru was shifted to Ino's house. Tenten and Hinata were with the kids. Sasuke was pacing in the room angrily and Naruto was leaning on the wall trying to come up with something to calm Sasuke down. Sakura was seated on the couch with her head in her hands, trying hard not to cry. Ino was sitting next to her, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I am the worst mother, Ino." Sakura said in between her sobs.

"No, Sakura. You did what anyone would have done in your place." Ino said comfortingly.

"They will hate me." Sakura rambled.

"No, they won't. They love you." Ino said caressing her hair.

Tsunade came downstairs with the others. Sasuke stopped pacing and Naruto stood straight. Tsunade looked at the tear stained face of Sakura.

"Sakura, did you see the man's face?" Tsunade asked her in a motherly tone.

"No. He had an Anbu mask." Sakura said looking down at her hand in her lap. She was ashamed of herself.

"Did you get any evidence?" Sasuke asked stonily.

"No." Tsunade answered.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "What the hell where you thinking to leave Kaoru alone in the house." Sasuke shouted angrily.

"I am sorry. I just…I just…I don't know." Sakura said feebly.

"What would you have done if anything happened to Kaoru? You had promised their grandparents that you will take care of them." Sasuke questioned heatedly.

"Enough Uchiha. I think Sakura had learned her lesson. Let her rest." Tsunade said interrupting them. She then turned to Kakashi and Yamato. "Kakashi, Yamato, I want to know how he got our Anbu clothes as disguise. I am sure someone from Konoha is helping this murderer. Report me in my office." They both nodded their head and disappeared out of the house.

"Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, I want you to check the way he escaped. He must have left some clue on the way. You are dismissed" Tsunade ordered and they too went away. Tsunade looked at Sakura sorrowfully. She was crying silently. Blood was still oozing from the wound Sakura had on her right hand.

"Ino, stay here and tend to Sakura's wounds." Tsunade said.

"Ok." Ino affirmed.

"No need. I will take care of her." Sasuke said stonily folding his arms over his chest.

"But-" Ino was cut off by Sasuke's glare. "Go. I will come tomorrow to take the kids back." He said.

Tsunade sighed at his stubbornness. "Fine, Ino go back home." Tsunade said and then departed back to her office. Ino soothed Sakura, who was crying noiselessly and then left promising to come and see her tomorrow.

After they left the room went silent. "Get up and go to the bathroom. Now." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura stood up without a sound and padded to the bathroom. Sasuke came to the bathroom with the first-aid kit. He placed the kit on the counter and took her arm. He harshly pulled her wounded arm under the faucet. She winced slightly from the pain but said nothing. After cleaning the blood from the wound he seated her on the counter. He bandaged her gash roughly. Sakura looked at Sasuke's angry face. She had never seen Sasuke so angry ever before.

"I…I am sorry Sasuke. I-" Sasuke scowled at her with great intensity making her insides churn. She lowered her head shamefully. After tying the bandages he left her on the counter and exited the bathroom without a word.

Sakura cried feeling guilty for putting Kaoru in danger. She rubbed her tears away. Her face was red and swollen from the crying. After cleaning up she went back to the bedroom. Sasuke had already gotten into bed on his side. Sakura silently climbed in, facing the other side, tears streaming down her face.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **CHAPTER 10**

Sasuke woke up the next morning, he was still angry with Sakura. He couldn't believe that Sakura could be foolish enough to risk the life of the kids, when they were specifically given the responsibility to take care of the kids. Without even sparing a look at the sleeping figure beside him, he got out of the bed.

It was about nine in the dawn. He prepared breakfast. Even though he was angry at Sakura, he knew that Sakura was tired for all that happened yesterday. He ate his breakfast and waited for Sakura to wake up. It had been one hour since he had his breakfast and Sakura was still asleep. He was waiting for her to wake up so that he could go to Ino's house and bring the kids back.

Sasuke got up irritated from the chair and made way to the bedroom. "Sakura." Sasuke called. When he didn't get any response he opened the door and went in. Sakura was sleeping on her side.

"Sakura." Sasuke again called her, louder. She didn't move. He frowned and moved closer to her. Sasuke shook her body to wake her up, but she again remained motionless. He looked closer; her body had gone pale and cold. Her usually red and pouty lips were blue. Her breathing was very light as if she wasn't even breathing. She was apparently looking like a dead body.

Sasuke took Sakura's pale body in his arms gently and tapped her cheek. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked concerned. He was sure that she was fine yesterday other than the injury she had on her arm, which he had securely bandaged. He examined her body and was relieved to find that she was unharmed and the bandaged arm was also better. Without another thought he carried her to the hospital immediately.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sasuke sat outside the ICU on the chair. His body was tense with worry. Tsunade and Shizune arrived instantly when the nurses informed them about Sakura's condition. Currently, they were in the ICU checking up on Sakura. Naruto was sitting beside a shock-still Sasuke, worried about both his best friends.

Sasuke and Naruto got up when they saw Tsunade and Shizune coming out of the ICU.

"How is she?" Sasuke confronts Tsunade immediately.

"Sakura is critical. We found a rare and dangerous poison from her body. But we don't have the antidote here, in Konoha. The antidote to this poison is only found in the Sand village." Tsunade said.

Sasuke stood wide eyed grasping the news. "I will go to the Sand village and bring the antidote." Sasuke said determinedly.

"No, you won't. Naruto will go. You are not in the right mind to do this mission." Tsunade said sternly.

"You can't order me. My wife's life is in danger and it is my responsibility to save her." Sasuke said angrily.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the stubborn man in front of her. "No, Uchiha. I am the Hokage and I will decide what to do and what not to do. You will do-"

"Please grandma Tsunade, Sakura is in danger and Sasuke is right. It is his responsibility to take care of Sakura. I will go with him; I will make sure that he won't do anything reckless." Naruto said interrupting Tsunade. Everyone looked at Naruto as if he had grown a third head and Naruto shrugged them off.

Tsunade sighed helplessly. "Children these are a pain in the ass." Shizune cough to hide her laughter. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I am letting you go this time Uchiha. But the next time this won't happen." Tsunade said glaring at him.

After Tsunade and Shizune left, Naruto went back home to pack the necessary things that will be needed during the journey to the Sand village.

Sasuke entered the ICU. Sakura was dressed in the light blue uniform that the hospital provides for the patients. She still looked pale; there were dark circles under her eyes. Sasuke sat up on the vacant place on the bed and stroked her hair tenderly.

"I am sorry Sakura. I promise you, I will save you." Sasuke kissed her forehead. He felt guilty for scolding her when actually she saved Kaoru and got injured in the process. _I should have taken care of her instead of scolding her. Otherwise she wouldn't have been in this situation._ Giving her one last look Sasuke exited the hospital to prepare for the journey to the Sand village.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sasuke had departed with Naruto to the Sand village. Sakura's health was grave so no one was permitted to come near her other than the nurses and physicians. Sakura was still unresponsive.

Shizune was walking through the corridor when she saw Mai entering the Sakura's room. She frowned, she had personally tended to Sakura just a few minutes ago and any medication needed must be only given after half an hour. _What is Mai doing in the Sakura's room?_ She could feel that there was something wrong with Mai as she checked the surroundings to ensure no one had seen her enter the Sakura's room. Shizune followed her.

Shizune's eyes widen when she saw a syringe in Mai's hand. She immediately entered the room and slapped the syringe away from Mai's hand. Mai get startled, being caught red handed. Shizune scooted down and took the syringe and examined it.

"What are you doing here Mai?"

"Ah…I was giving her medication." Mai answers innocently.

"Hmmm…oh really? Then why are you having this dangerous poison with you?" Shizune asks angrily, raising the syringe in her hand.

"Oh, was that poison? I didn't know." Mai says sweating profusely.

"You really think you can lie to me and get away with this? I know you and Sakura were never on good terms, but it is a crime that you are trying to kill Sakura. I am going to inform to Tsunade about this." Shizune said. Hearing the commotion a crowd had gathered in front of the room and Tsunade was called.

Shizune narrated the incident to Tsunade. Tsunade scrutinised the liquid in the syringe, the poison and the antidotes are kept in the laboratory, only the doctors with Tsunade's permission is allowed to go to the laboratory. It was certain that Mai had stolen this poison from the laboratory.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Mai disapprovingly. "You had done a big crime Mai and this will not be tolerated here." Tsunade continued. "You are getting arrested for attempting culpable homicide of Sakura and for embezzling the poison from the laboratory." Tsunade said sternly.

Mai paled, "What? You cannot arrest me!"

Two Shinobi's took her hand and forcefully handcuffed her wrists behind her. She squirmed under them. Her innocent look turned to anger.

"I promise you that I am going to kill Sakura for this. First she took what was mine, now she gets me arrested. She's going to pay for this, mark my words." Mai shouted. Tsunade waved her hands to the Shinobi's to take her away.

Tsunade checked upon Sakura and let out a pleased sigh to find her safe. She stationed two Shinobi's outside Sakura's room for safety.

After the screaming Mai was taken away, Shizune asked Tsunade, "Do you think, the murderer that had broken into Sakura's house has anything to do with Mai?"

Tsunade looked up at Shizune from the sleeping figure. "We will have to ask that to her. I want to interrogate Mai, you go and make arrangements for the meeting today itself. I am sure if her father comes to know that she was arrested, he will do everything to release her."

Shizune nodded her head in affirmation and went to make arrangements for the meeting. Tsunade caressed Sakura's hair. "I am sorry Sakura. I broke the promise to protect you, that I had given to your mother. Please forgive me."

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

When Sasuke came back with the antidote, he was surprised to see two Shinobi's standing at the door. Naruto and Sasuke went to Tsunade's office to deliver the antidote. There, Tsunade narrated the incident to Sasuke. Sasuke was furious was an understatement. He burst out ferociously at Tsunade's carelessness and Tsunade threatened to throw out Sasuke from the hospital for raising his voice at her. Naruto and Shizune sighed at their behaviour.

After calming Sasuke, Tsunade injected the antidote into Sakura's body. Getting out of the ICU, Tsunade placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I gave Sakura the antidote. It will take some time for her body to respond to it, however, I can't tell you how much time it will take for her to get out of unconsciousness. Let's be patient and wait for her to wake up." Tsunade said in a motherly tone. Sasuke nodded his head and went to Sakura's room.

He sat down in the chair beside her bed. He observed Sakura, she looked better than the last time. Her pale skin got back the colour, he cheeks were red again. The dark circles under her eyes had disappeared.

Sasuke took her small hand in his firmly. He could now feel how fragile and vulnerable she was. He felt guilty for hurting her, for making her cry. He stroked her cheek tenderly, "I am sorry Sakura, for leaving you. But I promise you that I will be here till you wake up. I will never let anything happen to you or the kids." Sasuke brought her hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on it.

True to his words, he never left the room. He always kept an eye on her. Sakura's friends and acquaintances came to visit her every day. Ino came with the kids every evening. The kids cried for their mother and brought flowers for her. Naruto and Kakashi would keep Sasuke company at the hospital in the morning, giving him updates of their search for murdered.

The lead to the murderer was, however unsuccessful. No trails were left by him and Tsunade had become unsettled from the news. She was angry that, an outsider had come in easily and tried to harm Sakura and escaped without any evidence. She stationed Shinobi's at the frontier and ordered them to be vigilant of the intruders.

Tsunade interrogated Mai, however, she stood silent. Mai's father, Toma Itou, is an important person on Konoha council. As soon as Toma was intimated about Mai's arrest, he immediately consulted the council and released her and threatened Tsunade to remove her from her post. Nevertheless Mai was restricted to enter the hospital for pilfering.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

It was five in the late afternoon; all the visitors had left for their home. Sasuke was looking out of the window, when Sasuke saw movement from the corner of his eyes. He immediately scrambled to his feet and approached Sakura. Her hands were clenching and unclenching, lips parted and her brows were furrowed. He instantly called for Tsunade, who came into the room without a delay. She examined Sakura and set out a relieved sigh, she turned to Sasuke with a smile.

"Sakura is fine. She is still under sedation of the medicine, so it will take some time for her to wake up fully. She is getting better; give her these painkillers once she wakes up. Sasuke nodded his head, keeping his eye on Sakura. it was seven in the morning

By seven o'clock, Sakura opened her eyes drowsily; she felt a hand squeezing her comfortingly. She looked to her right and saw a blurred figure. It was getting hard for her to open her eyes. She blinked her eyes and focused on the figure sitting beside her. She was surprised to see dark eyes watching her concernedly. Sasuke looked unkempt. His usually clean-shaven face was now bristling, however, he still looked handsome, Sakura noted. He looked dishevelled, his hair was ruffled from constantly running his fingers in his hair, which he does during nervousness.

She sat up with Sasuke's help and opened her mouth to ask him where she was, but was clogged by her coughing. A cup of water was instantly thrust towards her lips and she drank them ravenously. Her throat was dry and it was becoming difficult for her to form words. Sasuke immediately fed her the medicine, as told by Tsunade.

She gazed at him and gave him a small smile, suggesting to him that she was fine. He again took her hands in his tenderly and looked at her intensely as if she was going to break. He gave an answer to her unspoken question.

"You are at the Konoha hospital. You were out for five days." Sasuke explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _I am in hospital? That also for five days!_ She cleared her throat.

"Why?" she grimaced, when her voice came out hoarsely.

"You had poison in your body. It was very rare poison. But you are fine now." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded her head grasping the information. She now remembered how that man had stuck the syringe on her thigh. She had forgotten about that while drowning in the guilt. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke ashamed. She sobbed lightly.

"I…I am sorry Sasuke. I am sorry for…for putting Kaoru in danger…I-" her speech was cut off by soft lips. Sakura gasped at the unexpected kiss. Sasuke tangled her fingers in her hair and kissed her heatedly. Sakura relaxed in his hold and gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He held her close to his body, comforted to find her safe and alive, he released all his pent up worry and guilt into the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss. He gazed at her; her face was flushed red, eyes darkened, lips swollen from the kiss. _Beautiful!_ She looked more beautiful now than ever.

He stroked her cheek tenderly clearing her tears. "It's alright Sakura. You don't need to apologise. Everything is fine now." He continued, "I am sorry for scolding you, it wasn't you fault. Please forgive me." He whispered slowly, lowering his head shamefully

Sakura took his face in both her hands, looking at his face. "There is nothing to forgive. We both made a mistake and we realise it now. I am happy that we have settled everything and thank you for being there for me."

Kissing her forehead he stood up intended for informing Tsunade. Sakura held his wrist as he moved towards the door. He faced her and said, "I will come back as soon as I inform Tsunade."

Sakura pouted at him. "Please Sasuke, stay. You can tell her tomorrow morning. We both are tired, let's sleep now. Please!" Sakura pleaded.

He sighed and nodded his head at her stubbornness. He went back and sat on the chair and he helped her to lie down on the bed. she turned to her side and watched him. He caressed her hair.

"Sleep Sakura." He ordered.

"Will you sleep with me? I don't think I will be able to sleep otherwise."

He nodded his head and she scooted to make a place for him to get in. He climbed on to the vacant place and laid down. She rested her head on his chest with her hands placed around his waist. Sasuke held her to his body with his other hand patting her hair. She soon went to sleep with the rhythmic beat of Sasuke's heart.

They both slept cuddling each other.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **I hope you like this. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **CHAPTER 11**

Sakura woke up in a warm embrace. She smiled sleepily and huddled closer in Sasuke's arms. She let out a contented sigh as Sasuke's long fingers stroked her hair. Sakura opened her eyes and turned to look at Sasuke. His intense dark eyes met with her emerald ones.

"Good morning." Sakura said yawning.

"Good morning. How are you feeling Sakura?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"I am feeling better." She answered. "I hate hospitals. When am I going to be discharged?" Sakura asked frowning.

"That, we will have to ask Tsunade. You rest; I will go and inform her. I will also bring something for you to eat." Sasuke said and got up.

Sasuke went to Tsunade and notified her about Sakura. They both returned to the room. Tsunade examined her and told her that she will be discharged in two days, to which Sakura pouted.

Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and looked at her sternly. "Sakura, you frightened us all. Why didn't you tell us that you were injected with poison?"

"I am sorry. I forgot about that in all that mess that happened that day." Sakura said apologetically.

"Fine, I will go now. If you need anything come to my office, ok?" Tsunade said and they nodded their head.

Sasuke sat down on the bed as Tsunade left the room. He took out the soup for Sakura and fed her. First, Sakura was embarrassed when Sasuke lifted the spoon to her mouth but then Sasuke was adamant that he would not allow her to move since she was weak and injured, to which she argued, but of course Sasuke won the argument. After few spoons Sakura protested.

"No, I don't want to eat. My stomach is full." Sakura whined.

"You were out for five days, for god's sake. How come you are not hungry?" Sasuke asked raising his brows questioningly.

"This soup is so tasteless. I don't like it." Sakura grimaced.

"Of course it will be tasteless, it is herbal soup. Now eat, just two more spoons." With that she had to surrender to Sasuke and had to complete the bowl. Even though she showed displeasure on her face, she was happy on the inside that she had someone to care for her.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

It was two in the noon when Sakura was flooded with visitors. First Naruto flew in and hugged her literally suffocating her (Sasuke threw him out of the room bodily). Then Ino came in with Tenten and Hinata, who enlightened her about the gossips that she had missed out for five days.

Sakura got a huge surprise when the kids came in with Mr and Mrs Watanabe. Kari immediately extended his hands for Sakura to take, and Sakura took him in her arms happily. Yuki and Kaoru brought her flowers and 'get well soon' cards for her.

Yui brought fruits for Sakura and told her that they are staying with the kids at Uchiha mansion. Sakura apologised for their trouble to which Sota waved his hands dismissingly and told her that they were happy to help her for taking care of their grandkids. The kids cried as they departed for their home, unhappy to leave their mother. Sakura hugged them and promised to come back home after two days.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakura was discharged. Sasuke had been very caring. He carried her all the way to her bedroom bridal style. Sakura blushed when Yui and Sota grinned at her knowingly. The kids were very exultant to meet their mother.

After laying her down on the bed, Sasuke went to the bathroom and prepared warm water for her bath. He went back into the room and carried her into the bathroom. He placed her down and let her undress while he searched for a towel in the closet. When he came back, he saw her struggling to remove the blue dress that hospital had provided. Her right hand was not fully healed and Tsunade had instructed her not to use her right hand excessively.

Sasuke went to her and unbuttoned the dress. Sakura blushed, although she cuddled with him, she was very self-conscious about getting naked in front of him. Sasuke being the gentleman helped her without touching her inappropriately. Sakura was just in her bra and panties, her face was reddened. Sasuke told her to turn around so that he could unhook her bra and assured her that he would not look at her. She nodded her head, Sakura trusted Sasuke and she knew that he would never go back on his words.

Sakura turned with her back towards Sasuke. Sasuke unhooked her bra and Sakura held it to her breast from exposing it. He turned away from her and told her to get in the tub and that he would come back in fifteen minutes. After Sasuke left Sakura removed her panties and scampered into the tub. She heaved a satisfied sigh. She felt calm immersing in the warm water. She cleaned herself and then shut her eyes, leaning on to the side of the bathtub.

Sakura woke up to the touch of warm arms lifting her; she wrapped her hands around his neck too tired to protest him. She looked to see that she was securely covered in a towel. Sasuke took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She smiled at him sleepily. Sasuke dressed her in one of his oversized shirt. He kissed her forehead tenderly and then draped the blanket on her and left the room.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Mr and Mrs Watanabe went back to the sand village. Sakura's friends came every day to meet her; even Tsunade came to do check-ups. The next few days were very good for Sakura. Sasuke didn't allow her to move even though her injury had been healed. Even the kids were very helpful, assisting their father to do household chores. They made sure that Sakura won't work under Sasuke's absence. Sakura felt loved. She smiled as Yuki struggled to carry the plates from the kitchen to the dining table. Sakura realised that the kids were as stubborn as her, refusing her help and instructing her to rest.

After eating the dinner, Sasuke read bedtime stories to the kids and got them to sleep. He came to his bedroom and help Sakura into her nightdress. Sasuke laid down on the bed pulling Sakura closer to his body and kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer to him nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck.

Sakura raised her head and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips hastily.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked with an amused smile.

Sakura smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I was thanking you for being there for me."

Sasuke lowered his head and kissed her softly. The kiss was so soft that she could barely feel the pressure of his lips. Soon it turned into an intense make-out session, each yanking and caressing another. He positioned her onto her back and got on top of her. She tangled her fingers in his soft hair while his hands were around her hips, holding her for leverage. They broke away from the kiss when they heard a noise of someone opening the door.

Sasuke shifted from above her and they both stared at the intruder. Yuki stood at the door with her favourite doll in her hand shyly.

"What's the matter, honey?" Sakura asked concerned.

Yuki lowered her head embarrassed. "I had a nightmare." She whispered quietly.

Sasuke immediately got up from the bed and took Yuki in his arms. "Do you want to sleep with us Yuki?" Sasuke asked her tenderly. Yuki nodded her head in response. He took her to the bed and placed her in between him and Sakura.

Sakura immediately embraced her to her chest and patted her back soothingly. Sasuke laid his hands on Sakura's waist cocooning Yuki in between them. Soon she heard Yuki's steady breathing.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakura woke up early and kissed both Yuki and Sasuke, who were deep in sleep. Yuki was sleeping with her head on Sasuke's chest and his arms around her as if protecting her. She smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast; she decided that she would start doing work from today even if Sasuke protested about it.

Sakura was organising the plates when Sasuke and the kids came downstairs. Sakura smiled.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Sakura asked Yuki.

"Yes Mommy." Yuki answered smiling brightly.

"Mommy?" Yuki called.

"Hmm?" Sakura answered while serving the dishes.

"Why was Daddy on top of you yesterday?" Yuki asked innocently.

Sasuke chocked on his tea while Sakura nearly dropped the food. Sakura blushed remembering yesterday's make-out session that was disrupted by Yuki.

"Ah…why don't you ask your Daddy?" Sakura said, pretending naive.

The kids attention turned to their father, both looking at him innocently waiting for his answer. He glared at Sakura for trapping him.

Sakura and Sasuke let out a relieved sigh when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto burst in and the kids forgot about the incident, eager to meet their favourite Uncle Naruto.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Dedicated to all my readers.**

 **Read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **Sorry for the late update guys! This chapter is only informative. However I hope you will like this chapter too. Thanks for all the AMAZING REVIEWS by my AMAZING READERS!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

Ino had to postpone her wedding because of her best friend's injury. It was two weeks after Sakura's discharge from the hospital, Sakura promised her friend that she was fine and that she shouldn't prolong the marriage date.

So here Sakura was, with her friends, searching for the dress which Ino could wear for her wedding. Ino came out of the dressing room in a white mermaid dress. It was very beautiful. It was tight fitting at her waist and it fell down to her knees in waves, it brought out all her curves.

They squealed happily as Ino twirled and modelled in her dress. Sakura slumped down in the seat between Tenten and Hinata tiredly; it took two hours for them to find the appropriate dress. Ino went back to the dressing room to change.

Sakura envied her friend. She was still uncertain if Sasuke loved her. Sakura sighed sadly. Tenten turned to Sakura. "What's the matter Sakura, you look sad?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura dismissed, giving her friend a forced smile. Tenten knitted her brow, then took Sakura's hands in hers. "Sakura, we are your friends, you can tell us. Please." Tenten said concernedly.

"It's nothing serious Tenten. I was just thinking." Sakura trailed off. "I wanted to have beautiful dresses, bachelorette party, everything a bride would desire. But I am so pathetic that I don't even know if my _fake_ husband loves me or not. Not that I am displeased living with the kids and Sasuke. I know this sounds silly." Sakura laughed emphatically trying to prove that she was fine.

"Honestly, you are an idiot forehead." Ino said as she gave the dress to the sales woman to pack. Sakura glared at Ino.

"Sasuke cares about you. He wouldn't have sat beside you day and night when you were unconscious in the hospital if he didn't really care about you." Ino stated.

"But-" Sakura started.

"He was ready to kill that Mai-bitch for coming near you. Naruto had to literally hold him back bodily to prevent him from going after her." Ino continued.

"Yeah, I know that-"

Ino again cut off Sakura. "He himself went to the Sand village to bring the antidote for you against _Tsunade's_ commands."

"Yes, but-"

Ino placed her hands on her hips and glowered down at her friend. "Do you really think he would have done any of that if he didn't care about you?" Sakura sat there open mouthed at her friend's words. Hinata placed her hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, Sasuke loves you."

Sakura jerked her head at Hinata as if she had grown a head. "Yes, Sakura, we saw how much worried he was when you were hurt." Tenten added.

"It had been a long time since he loved someone after his parent's death. He may not express it to you, but he loves you, forehead. Sasuke loves you." Ino explained.

Sakura sat there still grasping the information that her friends had provided. _Sasuke loved her?_ She yet couldn't believe that. _Sasuke cared for her?_ Yeah that she could tell that he really took good care of her.

She looked up at her friends, who was studying her expression. She gave them a warm smile. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I would have done without you." They all grinned back in return.

Sakura returned home to find the kids playing with Sasuke on the floor. Sakura smiled at them and went to her room. Sakura was going to undress when Sasuke came into the room. He knew that her hand was still not fully recovered and that Sakura needed his help in undressing.

Without a word he got near and unzipped her dress. He grabbed her nightdress from the closet and helped her to slip into it. Sakura thought back to her friend's words.

 _Do you really think he would have done any of that if he didn't care about you?_ Sakura smiled to herself, knowing that Sasuke at least cared about her.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

(Next day)

"Sasuke, I had ironed your dress, it's on the nightstand." Sakura said to Sasuke as he came to the kitchen after watering the plants. Sakura had resumed to work against Sasuke's objection.

"Sakura, how many times have I told you not to work? Your wounds are not fully recovered." Sakura rolled her eyes at him. She like when Sasuke gets possessive and caring over her but she hated it when he orders her around.

"I am fine Sasuke. You go and change, it's already late. Naruto will be here in five minutes." Sakura said and went back to chop the vegetables. Sasuke grunted at her knowing that she will not heed to him and went to the bedroom to change for Shikamaru's bachelor party.

Soon Naruto arrived to the Uchiha mansion to accompany Sasuke to the bachelor party. Sasuke and Naruto left for the party after bidding Sakura and the kids.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sasuke sat at the bar drinking without paying any attention to his surroundings. Shikamaru's bachelor party contained semi-naked woman dancing and serving them. Everyone was present, including Neji, Kiba, Choji, Genma, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Lee and Gai.

Sasuke was oblivious of the hungry eyes of the semi-naked waitresses and dancers. Kiba however, took advantage of the situation and enjoying dancing with the girls.

Kiba came and slumped down the seat beside Shikamaru. "Dude, this is your bachelor party. Why aren't you dancing with those gorgeous girls?" he said pointing at few girls dancing on the bar. When the boys' attention turned towards them, the girls sent them flying kisses. They shuddered.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied lazily. Others smirked at his obvious answer.

A girl came swaying towards them. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her dress included just a bikini top and short skirt, revealing everything to the world. She came and sat on Sasuke's lap.

Everyone looked at the girl, surprised by her bold action. Then their eyes went to a tense Sasuke, to gauge his expression.

She curled her hand on his neck and trailed her fingers over his abs. "Hey handsome, would you like to escort me to my room?" The girl purred in his ear. It was obvious that the girl was asking him if he will have sex with her.

Others gasped when Sasuke pushed the girl from his lap and she fell on the floor on her butt. She looked at Sasuke bewildered and embarrassed. "Go find someone else." Sasuke answered and went back to his drink as if it were a normal occurrence.

She got up from the floor after coming out of her daze. "Y-You…h-how dare you! No one has ever rejected me. Ugh!" She glared at Sasuke angrily and then stomped away humiliated.

"Dude, are you mad? You declined that sexy girl!" Kiba asked astonished at Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba. "Shut up Kiba, not everyone are perverts like you."

Sasuke finished his drink and got up from the bar. "I am going home. Sakura is home alone and it's time for kids sleep." Without waiting for any reply he exited the bar.

"Man, he is totally whipped by Sakura. He must love Sakura so much, to refuse that hot girl." Kiba stated. Others nodded their head in affirmation.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 _How dare he reject me! He also humiliated me in front of everyone. I will show him what he will get for messing with me._

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakurawas bored as hell. Sasuke was not home, the kids were playing peacefully and even Kari was asleep. She decided that she would clean the rooms. She took cleaning mop and firstly cleaned her bedroom and then the Kari's room.

She went to the kid's room. It was messy, all the things were scattered around the room. She took the dresses which were on the floor and put it back in the closet. As she was closing the door, she saw something glittering from her peripheral. She stooped down, a golden coloured scroll was protruding from Kaoru's bag.

She took out the scroll. It looked very expensive and rare. She had never seen any scroll so beautiful. The edges of the scroll had a very intricate design. It looked old and worn out but still it was beautiful.

 _Tsunade told that Ayame and Yama were killed protecting the scroll. Is this the same scroll all are looking for? I must inform this to Tsunade._

She took the scroll and went downstairs where the kids were playing with the toys. "Honey, do you know what this is?" She asked the kids.

Kaoru and Yuki shook their head 'no'. "What is that Mommy?" Yuki asked her curiously. "Oh it's nothing honey. You can go on to play." Sakura said smiling at them. She went back to her bedroom and hid the scroll under the bed.

 _I will tell Sasuke about this scroll when he returns._

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

When Sasuke came back home from the bachelor party the house was silent. Sakura had put the kids to sleep after the dinner. Sakura was on the couch knitting. Seeing Sasuke she got up and helped him out of his tux.

Later, when they were in the bedroom preparing themselves to sleep, Sakura told Sasuke about the mysterious scroll that she had found from Kaoru's bag.

"We must inform Tsunade about the scroll." Sakura said.

"No." Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"Why not?"

"We will tell her about the scroll once the kids are safe. If we inform her and the secret gets out in the open the kids will be in danger."

"Ok, until then we will have to keep the scroll safe."

Sasuke nodded his head and took the scroll and kept it under the closet and placed a hidden jutsu on it for an extra measure.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Read and review, please!**

 **I am so sorry, but the updates will be slow since my college has started. Also, I will strive to complete the story as soon as possible. Thank you all for encouraging me to write**


	13. Chapter 13

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **Sakura and Sasuke lemon in this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers for reviewing all my chapters. I won't take anyone's name specifically, because I don't want anyone to feel left out. So thank you everyone!**

 **CHAPTER 13**

Sakura and Sasuke were at Ino's wedding with the kids. Sakura was in a figure hugging dark blue gown which went down all the way to the floor. She had her pink hair in a bun. She looked very sensual in that dress.

Sasuke was in a red shirt with black blazers. His hair was rumbled giving him the sexy bedroom look. Kaoru was in green shirt with black blazers. Yuki was in a beautiful blue frock and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Kari was in a cute baby suit with a picture of stars in it.

Every eye in the room turned to the prefect couple as they entered the wedding hall. Sakura took off to Ino while Sasuke went to Shikamaru with Kaoru, Yuki and Kari.

Ino was in the dressing room with her mom and friends. Sakura smiled at her friend as she came into the room.

"You look beautiful Ino." Sakura complemented genuinely. Ino was in a white mermaid dress. Her hair was tied into a bun with curls framing her face. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful diamond necklace. Ino smiled nervously. Ino's mom, Tenten and Hinata excused themselves from the room. They all knew how close Ino was to Sakura.

"Nervous?" Sakura asked as she got behind Ino and helped her friend to put the diamond earring on. Ino looked at her through the mirror.

"Sakura, tell me honestly. Do you think I am doing the right thing marrying Shikamaru?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the question. "Ino, why are you asking such weird question?"

"Please Sakura tell me if I am really doing the right thing."

Sakura placed her hands on her friend's shoulder. "Ino, Shikamaru loves you. Don't you remember that time when Shikamaru got jealous when you danced with Kiba? I have never seen him angry before that."

"I don't know. But I think that I am making a mistake by marrying so early. I am just 23."

"You are having wedding jitters, it will be alright. You both are perfect for each other."

Ino let out a long sigh. "Thanks Sakura. I am feeling confident now." She got up from the chair and hugged her friend.

"Thanks for being my friend." Ino whispered as she embraced Sakura. Sakura pulled herself from the hug and looked at Ino grimly.

"Don't think that you are ever going to get rid of me Ino. Shikamaru will pamper you into a bad child and I will be the only one who will put you back in the line." Sakura said trying to look serious.

Ino huffed. "Oh yeah, everyone knows how bossy you are."

Sakura placed her hands on her heart. "Oh, you hurt me!" Sakura whined dramatically. They both burst out into laughter.

"God Sakura, are you trying to bring me to death by laughing on my wedding day?" Ino asked playfully.

"I will try." Sakura grinned.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakura went back to the hall. The wedding was arranged outdoors since it as spring season. The flowers had bloomed to give a beautiful effect in the background. The place was garnished with blue tulips. Every person in the Konoha was present for the wedding.

Sasuke and the kids were already seated and had kept a seat vacant for her. She sat between Sasuke and Yuki.

Soon Ino came from the behind with her father. She smiled seeing Shikamaru in the wedding suit on the altar. Tenten and Hinata was the bridesmaid. Her father escorted Ino to the altar and kissed her hands and patted Shikamaru on his back like a proud father.

"Mommy, Aunt Ino looks so beautiful in that white dress." Yuki praised. "Why is Aunt Ino wearing a white dress." Kaoru questioned.

"It's a custom dear. Every bride wears a beautiful white dress on their wedding day because it once in a lifetime experience." Sakura explained.

"So did you also wore a white dress like Aunt Ino while marrying Daddy? Yuki asked.

Sakura's was caught off-guard by the question. She saw Sasuke looking at her sorrowfully. _Did I wear a white dress on her wedding day? No, because I never had a wedding day. But I cannot tell the truth to the kids._ Sakura set on her fake smile.

"Yes dear. I too had worn a white dress like Aunt Ino." Sakura replied. The kids grinned in reply.

Shortly Ino and Shikamaru exchanged their vows and their friends and relatives cheered for them. Ino hugged her mom and dad and each of her friends.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sasuke noticed that Sakura had become distant after the kids had asked about her wedding dress. He knew that it is every bride's desire to wear beautiful dresses and have big weddings. But in Sakura's case she was forced to marry him in the fake wedding.

After getting home from the wedding Sakura put the kids to sleep and went to her bedroom to change. She removed her gown and slipped into her nightdress. Soon Sasuke changed into boxers. They both slid into the bed.

After some time he could still see that Sakura was awake, looking at the ceiling deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke whispered softly.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Really?"

"I was thinking about the lies we had told to the kids. I don't think they will ever forgive us if they knew the truth." Sakura said rolling to her side to face him.

"We are lying for their own good and they are children they won't be able to handle the things that is going on in their lives. So it is best that we lie to them and keep them safe."

"Hmm. I was jealous of Ino." Sakura blurted out before she could stop herself. _Shit_. Sakura blushed from embarrassment. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in amusement. He knew about that already.

He softened his expression. "I am sorry that you were forced to marry me." Sakura opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the expression shining in his onyx eyes. "But I am happy that I got you and the kids as my family."

Sakura's eyes teared up from his confession. She could have never wished for anything more in her life. "Me too." She got up on her elbows and kissed Sasuke softly.

He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her back deeply. He rolled her onto her back with him on top. Sakura moaned when he ran his hands on her skin under her nightdress. She could feel her body getting warm just from his touch.

Sakura roamed her fingers over his hard chest. He groaned from her soft fingers feeling his abs. He trailed kisses from her lips to her cheek to her throat. He nipped at her throat and he placed his hand over her mouth before she could moan out loud.

"Shhh…you don't want to wake up the kids, do you?" He whispered into her ear smirking.

She nodded her head impatiently. Sasuke tore her nightdress and threw it down on to the floor carelessly. "Sasuke! That was my favourite dress." Sakura pouted. "I will buy you another one. But for now I don't want any clothes between us." Sasuke gazed on the black bra and thong. He gulped loudly.

"You are going to the death of me." He purred. Sakura smiled satisfied to find that Sasuke was affected by her. He hastily tugged at her bra and thong and allowed it to join her nightdress on the floor. He immediately dived in and sucked her pointy pink nipple into his mouth.

"Oh god." A throaty moan escaped from her mouth. He pinched and flicked her other nipple with his other hand. The pleasure she got from the stimulation was excruciating. She bit onto her lips hard to stop herself from screaming out Sasuke's name. He moved his lips from her one breast to the other giving it the same attention. She curled his raven hair tightly around her fingers holding him to her chest.

She jolted out of the bed when his fingers found her mound which was wet and begging for attention. He slowly inserted his middle finger into her silky warmth. He came up from devouring her breast to look at her. He was mesmerised by her beauty. Her face was flushed, which spread over to her chest. She was breathing erratically and her breast moved up and down. Her pink nipples were coated in his saliva.

Sakura could not hold any more pleasurable torture. "I need you." Sakura said softly. She could see his eyes darken with desire.

He immediately discarded his boxers and got in between her legs. He rubbed his hard cock on her slit which was rewarded with their moans. "Sasuke." Sakura whined petulantly.

"Patience is virtue." Sasuke smirked at her annoyance. Before she could open her mouth to argue with him, he pushed his dick into her warmth. Sasuke hid his face into the crook of her neck to muffle his groan.

Sakura had her fair share of sex before but this was incredible. She was stretched by his huge dick. She could feel him touching her insides where no one has ever been to.

Sasuke moved in her slowly memorising her. She curled her fingers in his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He slowly and gradually increased his pace. She wrapped her legs on his hips and lifted her hips to meet his thrust. Soon they surrendered themselves to the pleasure. She bit into his shoulders as she came down from the intense orgasm, followed by him as he emptied himself into her.

They were still as they were coming down from orgasm. Sasuke stroked her back in soothing circles and her arms came around him as she tried to anchor the emotions rioting through her body. He rolled back to his side with her in her arms. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." Sakura declared. She could feel the weight leaving from her chest.

Sasuke eyes widened from her declaration. He exhaled loudly. "Sakura I-"

Sasuke was cut off as she placed her fingers on his lips silencing him.

"It's alright Sasuke. I know you don't love me, but I cannot lie to myself anymore. You don't need to say anything. Let me feel loved for just one day." Sakura gave him a rueful smile.

Sasuke cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. No words were needed to say.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Read and review!**

 **So how's the chapter?**

 **Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **Thanks for the reviews once again.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

Sakura woke up the piercing sunlight. Her limbs were tangled with that of Sasuke's. Sakura separated herself from the bed slowly so as not to wake up Sasuke. She dug out her bra and thong that was tossed across the room and dressed in the nightdress. She looked back at the sleeping figure.

She didn't know why she had confessed her love to Sasuke, but she was glad that she did. She realised that their relationship will change after what had happened last night. Yesterday was one of the best nights of her life that she would never forget. She smiled to herself and left the bedroom to the kitchen.

Sakura was placing the dishes on the table when Sasuke and the kids came down for the breakfast.

"Good morning Mommy, Daddy!" Kaoru and Yuki wished.

"Good morning dear." Sakura smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura served omelette and bread for each of them. She blushed when her emerald orbs met Sasuke's. Sasuke lent a knowing smirked. After finishing the breakfast Sakura went to rouse Kari.

She cradles him in her arms. Kari sneezed loudly. She touched her fingers to his forehead. He was hot and sweaty. His face was flushed from the fever. She immediately went downstairs to Sasuke, who was playing with the kids.

"Sasuke, Kari has fever." Sakura said worriedly.

He immediately took Kari from her and checked him.

"I will take him to the hospital." Sasuke said. "I will tell Naruto to stay here. I don't want you and the kids to be alone in the house." Sasuke continued and Sakura nodded her head.

On the way to the hospital Sasuke told Naruto to stay in the Uchiha mansion with Sakura and the kids till he return. Naruto agreed and Sasuke proceeded to the hospital.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Uncle Naruto!" the kids cheered happily as he entered the house following Sakura.

"Hey." He high-fived the kids and grinned at them.

"What are you doing for lunch, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura rolled her eyes at his question. _Men. Of course he only thinks about food._ "I am making spaghetti." Sakura answered.

"Yay!" The kid and Naruto cheered.

Sakura smiled at them. She then turned to the kids. "You both play with Uncle Naruto and I will be in the kitchen."

"Ok Mommy." They both chorused. She left them and went to the kitchen.

Naruto sat down on the floor beside the kids Indian style. "So what do you want to play?" He asked the kids.

"Can we play family-family? I will be a Mommy, Kaoru will be Daddy and you can be my child." Yuki said eagerly. Kaoru and Naruto shuddered.

"Uh…well can we play something different Yuki?" Naruto pleaded.

"Fine." Yuki pouted disappointed. "We can play monster fight!" Kaoru suggested. "No, I hate monster fight." Yuki said, glaring at him. Kaoru opened his mouth to argue with his sister but was cut off by Naruto.

"Guys, no family-family or no monster fight. We will play a new game." Naruto said, rubbing his hands enthusiastically. "What will we play, Uncle Naruto?" Yuki asked.

"Ok, here it is." He removed his bandana. "I will show you first. I will cover my eyes with this and then I will catch you. The person whom I first catch will have to do the dare. So are you ready?"

"Yay!" the kids cheered. As he had said, Naruto blindfolded himself. The kids ran away from him laughing and giggling. "I am coming to catch you." Naruto said, grinning.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sakura was chopping the vegetables in the kitchen when she heard a loud shriek from the living room. She noticed that the room had gone silent suddenly. Not a single sound came from the living room. She furrowed her brows and went to the living room.

Her eyes widened in shock. Naruto was on the floor unconscious, blood dripping from his head. Three men dressed in black and with the mask were throwing the things in the room here and there, searching for something. Another one was moving near to the kids with a knife in his hand.

They were so deep in searching that they didn't see Sakura entering the room. Sakura didn't waste any time throwing herself at the man who was advancing towards the kids. She kicked the man in his stomach and twisted his hand behind his back. The others were alerted of her from the man's painful groan.

"Catch her." One of them shouted. One extended his sword and came running towards her, she immediately dodged the sword but it scratched her side. Her dress tore and blood oozed from her side.

"Mommy!" Yuki cried loudly. Kaoru brought his sister close and embraced her.

"I am fine honey." Sakura smiled at them weakly to show that she was okay. She again dodged the sword safely as he swished his sword back and forth. She moved her hand onto the table and caught the lamp. She threw the lamp on his head and he fell down onto the floor.

Yuki screamed catching her attention. A man was pulling the kids across the room towards the door. Sakura immediately scurried towards the man. Before she could reach the man, she was suddenly engulfed by excruciating pain. She clutched her head and fell onto the floor. Her eyes began to cloud and the images began to blur. She strived hard to keep her eyes open, to save the kid from those masked men.

Someone screaming 'Mommy' was the last thing she heard before she fell into the darkness.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **A twist in the story, I hope you will like this.**

 **What will happen to Sakura? Will Sasuke be able to save Sakura and the kids? Who are those masked men? What do they want?**

 **Next chapter is coming up soon with more answers..**

 **Also thanks to all my readers for the lovely reviews.**

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **Another chapter is ready!**

 **CHAPTER 15**

Sasuke came back after the taking Kari to the doctor. Kari was deep asleep on his shoulder. The doctor said that it was nothing major, just the flu. The doctor gave Kari an injection and sleeping medicine.

Sasuke could feel that something was wrong the moment he saw the main door half open and the usual noisy house silent. Sasuke furrowed his brow and increased his strides.

Sasuke stood stunned in the doorway. The entire house was in complete disarray. The table and couch were turned upside down, the curtains were torn down. He could see evidences of struggle. He immediately scrambled inside.

"Sakura? Are you here?" He shouted which echoed through the room. He scowled when he didn't get any response.

"Yuki? Kaoru?"

"Naruto?" He made way to the kitchen.

"Saku-" He scooted down onto the floor near an unconscious Naruto. He shook him sharply.

"Naruto! Wake up…" Naruto stirred slowly. He grasped his head where he was struck; blood was seeping down from it. He blinked his eyes several times adjusting to the blurred figure in front of him.

"Naruto! Where are Sakura and kids?" Sasuke asked him impatiently gripping Naruto's shoulder tightly to get his attention.

"Ahhh….mmm…I…I don't kn..know. Some…someone came in a…and st…stuck me…I…I am s…so…sorry…" Naruto stammered out.

Sasuke sat motionless grasping the situation.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Tsunade was signing the files when Shizune rushed into her office.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune called out.

"Shizune, how many times have I told you to not disturb me while I am signing? You know that I already hate this job and-"

"It is something serious, Tsunade-sama. Sasuke, Kari and Naruto are in the hospital. Naruto is injured and…" Shizune trailed off.

Tsunade forced. "And?" Shizune gulped, "Sakura and the kids are missing." She finished.

"WHAT?" Tsunade screamed and jolted from her seat. "Sakura and the kids are missing? What the hell?" She immediately folded the papers and pushed into a drawer.

"Shizune call the Anbu immediately and tell them to meet me in the hospital. Also alert Mr and Mrs Watanabe." Tsunade ordered exiting her office hurriedly.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sasuke sat tense and motionless on the chair, staring off at a distance. Naruto was being tended to his wounds by the nurse. Kari was still asleep, unaware of the disappearance of his siblings and mother. He couldn't help himself but to over think the circumstance in which Sakura and the youngsters must be.

 _Is Sakura and the kids alright? The blood on the floor…was that Sakura's? Who were the intruders? Where did they take them? What do they want?_

He didn't know the last time he was worried like this. He lost all the people he had come close to. He lost his mother. He lost his father. He lost his brother.

He loved Sakura and the kids. He accepted them as his family. And he lost them too. He could not save them…

He closed his eyes, gripping Kari's body close to his to stop the onslaught of emotions he was facing. He got out of the daze as Tsunade entered the room with a grim look on her face.

"Uchiha" He looked at her inertly. She came forward and placed her hands on his shoulders firmly.

"Listen Uchiha, we will find them. I won't let anything happen neither to Sakura nor to the kids. I have already sent Anbu to check the perimeter." Tsunade said sternly. "I know you are going through a difficult phase. I want you to go home and freshen up. I will inform you if we have any progress." Tsunade continued.

Sasuke got up in a daze and left the hospital.

"Do you think Sasuke will be fine?" Shizune asked as she watched Sasuke going out of the hospital emotionlessly.

"He had gone through difficult times in the past, I am sure he will be okay…" Tsunade replied.

 _Where are you Sakura?_

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

On the way back home Sasuke dropped Kari with Ino's mom. He knew that he was vulnerable in the current situation and that he wouldn't be able to save Kari in danger. He also needed to clear his mind.

The house was same as he had left. He corrected the couch and table on the way. He could see blood smeared along the wall and floor. He walked slowly upstairs to his room. The bedroom was also messy, indicating that the intruders had been I there.

He went to the closet, he removed the invisibility justu. The scroll was still there where he had kept. He was certain that the intruders had broken into the house for the scroll. Leaving it there he went back to the bed and sagged down onto it.

He rolled onto his stomach and plunked his face onto the pillow. He could still smell Sakura's lavender, perfume on it.

 _I will find you Sakura…I will never let anything happen to you and the kids…_

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA, YUKI AND KAORU WENT MISSING?" Ino yelled.

"Mrs Nara, this is a hospital. Please don't make noise." The nurse scowled at her angrily. The nurse bandaged Naruto's wrist and left the room after glaring at Ino.

"I just can't believe this!" Ino said, waving her hands in the air.

"I am sure Sakura and the kids will be fine." Tenten said reassuringly.

"But we don't even know where they are!" Concern etched onto Ino's face. "And what the hell were you doing there?" Ino glared at Naruto.

"Ino, please, Naruto is also hurt." Hinata said as she intertwined her fingers with Naruto. Naruto squeezed her fingers and gave her a weak smile.

"It's ok Hinata. It really is my fault. I should have done something." He said lowering his face ashamed of himself.

"No Naruto, it's not your fault. You were unconscious! Ino, we need to support each other in situations like this and not blame each other. I think that Sakura would never blame anything on others." Tenten said.

Ino sighed and looked at Naruto, her face softening. "I am sorry Naruto. I just…Sakura…" she trailed off.

"I know. I am sorry too." Naruto replied.

 _Where are you Sakura? I promise you that I will find you…_ Naruto resolved.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **What do you think would have happened to Sakura, Yuki and Kaoru? Will Sasuke be able to find them?**

 **Please review…**


	16. Chapter 16

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **Another chapter is ready!**

 **CHAPTER 16**

Sasuke was sitting in Tsunade's office currently, with Naruto and Kakashi by his side. They had been sitting there for more than an hour now and still they haven't got any clues of the whereabouts of Sakura and the kids.

Sasuke stood up angrily and slammed down his hand on the table. "I don't think I can sit idle in the room when Sakura and kids' lives are in danger."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Sasuke's impatience. "Calm down Uchiha. I have sent the Shinobi's in search. If they find any traces they will come here immediately."

"I will go and search too." He said stubbornly.

"No. You are not in your right mind now. You will wait here-" Tsunade was cutoff by the appearance of Neji and Shikamaru.

"Did you find anything?" Tsunade didn't waste her time in formalities and immediately went to the question.

"Yes. We found this." Neji extended a piece of cloth. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He instantly recognised the cloth. It was from the dress that she had worn yesterday, the day she went missing. He held the cloth in his hands and rubbed his fingers on it tenderly. The cloth was partially covered in blood.

"This is Sakura's…" he trailed off.

"Where did you find this Neji?" Naruto demanded. "It was on the north." Neji replied. "We didn't find any other evidence or trail. The enemies are very powerful and intelligent." Shikamaru added.

"Even if they are powerful they will have left out some evidence unintentionally. We must keep searching." Kakashi suggested.

"You are right Hatake." Tsunade affirmed to Kakashi and then turned to Neji and Shikamaru, "Tell the Anbu to keep an eye on the perimeter 24*7."

Neji and Shikamaru nodded their head and disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked Tsunade. "You go home and rest. We will search for more evidence." She replied. "You mean that I should sit and wait till they harm Sakura and kids? No way!" Sasuke angrily slammed his fist on the table.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "We cannot do anything else. We don't have any evidence!" She said angrily. "Fuck your evidence!" Sasuke swore and went out of the office, slamming the door shut.

"That boy is getting disobedient day by day. Argh!" Tsunade pulled at her hair furiously. "Naruto, keep an eye on Sasuke. I don't want him to do anything reckless." Naruto nodded his head and left.

"What will I do with this boy?" Tsunade mused. "He is worried about them. He had lost many loved ones. He will do anything to get them to safety." Kakashi said wisely.

"I hope Sakura and the kids are fine." Tsunade said softly. "I hope so too." Kakashi replied.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto shouted, running to catch up with him. "What Naruto?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I…I am sorry." Naruto looked down not having the courage to meet his best friend's eyes. Sasuke sighed, "It's alright Naruto. It's not your fault."

"But it is my fault! If I had been more careful, this wouldn't have happened. They stole them from under my nose. I don't think if Sakura could forgive me." He said sorrowfully.

"You want forgiveness?" Sasuke asked him with a blank expression

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Then help me find Sakura."

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Tip.

Tip.

Tip.

Tip.

A sound of water dripping came from afar. Emerald eyes stirred and opened slowly. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She could feel pain forming in the back of her eyes. The room was cloaked in darkness, she couldn't even make out anything.

 _Where am I?_ Sakura wondered. She couldn't remember anything. She tried to move her head. Pain shot through her head and her head spun. _Bad move_. She stayed still trying to recover from the excruciating pain. She realised that she was on the hard floor, the roughness of the floor, rubbed against her exposed skin of her arms.

Goosebumps rose on her arms from the coolness. She stretched her arms leisurely and tried to move her legs but it had gone numb from cold. After many tries, she succeeded to sit straight. Sakura felt hard, cold object wrapped around her wrists and ankles and she realised that her arms and legs were chained.

After a few minutes her eyes got adjusted to the darkness. She could make a faint outline of the room. It was a very small room, almost like a dungeon. The room was bare and had no windows.

She leaned on the rough wall behind her from exhaustion. Her throat was dry and her stomach rumbled from hunger. She didn't even have any energy to move a muscle. As a medic she realised that her chakra had been drained and that she was unconscious for more than twenty four hours.

Sakura jerked up as the light flitted into the room. She shielded her eyes from the scorching light. She heard footfalls approaching her and concentrated on the blurry figure looming over her. The figure scooted down to her level and injected a syringe into her chained arm.

"Ah." Sakura moaned from the pain. She narrowed her eyes at the stranger. Her eyes widened as she realised the person in front of her.

"You?" Her voice came out hoarsely.

"Yes, me. What shocked to see me?" The redhead sneered at her. It was the same girl she had seen at Ino's engagement party.

"What did you do to me?" Sakura glared at her and rubbed her arm to soothe the pain.

"Oh, this? It is for draining your chakra. We don't want you to cause any destruction, do we?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you!"

"You may not know me, but you have something that belongs to me."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The red-head replied arrogantly. Sakura's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"Karin. Sasuke's soon-to-be wife." With that said Karin laughed haughtily, flipping her hair. She looked at Karin in surprise. It was the second time someone had threatened her from getting close to Sasuke.

Sakura eyes widened at the recollection of her memory. She recalled her fight with the masked men, an unconscious Naruto and the kids screaming her name. _Shit. Kids!_

"Where are the kids?" Sakura demanded furiously.

"Oh, that nuisance?" Karin said with disgust. "They are put in another cellar. They are very stubborn and irritating. After killing you and the kids, I can surely be Sasuke's wife without any trouble."

"Please leave them alone." Sakura pleaded not having the energy to fight.

"I don't even know why **he** is keeping you and that pest alive. You should be dead by now." Karin said, moving towards the exit.

"Please, don't do anything to the kids. Leave them alone. Please." Sakura mustered her strength and moved towards Karin on her knees, but was blocked by the chains. She pulled at the chains helplessly.

"No…No….Please leave them alone. Do anything you want with me. Please let them go!" Sakura cried out loudly.

Karin however ignored her cried and slammed the door shut mercilessly once again encompassing the room into the darkness.

 _Kaoru…Yuki…_ A tear slipped down from her eyes.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 _Huh, what a drama queen! Who the hell does she think she is? Why isn't he killing her? I can have my Sasuke only after she and the pests are dead. I will make sure she gets the most painful death ever, for stealing Sasuke from me. I will have to make_ _ **him**_ _realise that_ _ **he**_ _is making a mistake by keeping her alive, and then I can have her dead._ Karin drooled at the image of her and Sasuke exchanging wedding vows. _Just wait for a few more days Sasuke, I am coming for you!_

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **So how was the chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **New chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 17**

A knock echoed in Tsunade's office. "Come in." She called out. Sasuke came into the room with a blank expression.

"Uchiha?" She hadn't expected him in her office since they hadn't received any traces of Sakura's whereabouts. He pulled out a small pouch from his pocket and placed it on the table.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the pouch and regarded it. She moved her eyes from the pouch back to Sasuke. "What is this?" She asked. "The scroll." He answered back evenly.

Her eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Scroll?"

"Yes, scroll. The one everyone is searching for." He replied.

She jerked up from the seat and took hold of the pouch. She immediately untied it and was rewarded with a golden colour scroll. Tsunade was angry was an understatement, she was pissed off.

"What the hell, Uchiha. You should have brought this earlier." Tsunade said disappointed at him.

"What would you have done if I had brought this? It has been three days and still you couldn't find Sakura, Yuki and Kaoru." Sasuke replied glaring back at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed tiredly.

"Calm down Uchiha we are searching for her. We are trying our level best. I have sent out the most talented Anbu's and Shinobi's to search for them." She explained.

"I know." Sasuke whispered back. Tsunade's eyes softened at his vulnerable look. "Uchiha." Tsunade called him firmly.

"I will never let anything happen to them. I will do anything in my power to save them. Trust me."

Sasuke pursed his lips and nodded his head and left her office. Tsunade looked back at the scroll in her hand. She could make out that the scroll was very unique.

 _Let's see what's so important in this scroll that they killed Watanabe's son and daughter-in-law for_. She unfastened the thread on the scroll and opened it fully. She scanned the scroll and her expression got angrier as she read further.

 _Oh no, this is bad. I will have to do something about this, fast_.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

It must have been days or hours, she didn't know. No one has been in her room after her encounter with Karin. She was physically and mentally tired and drained.

Sakura's chakra level was so low so as to keep her alive. She realised that they wanted her alive or she must have been dead by now. A small tray of food and water was passed through a small hole in the door. She wanted to be stubborn and reject the food given by the enemies, but she was damn hungry to ignore the food in front of her.

Sakura tore a small piece of the bread, brought it to her nose and sniffed at it. As a medic she wanted to be sure that the food wasn't poisoned. When she was satisfied that the food was okay, she ate it.

She choked on the food since it has been days while she last had any intake of food. She blindly moved her hand and grabbed the cup of water and gulped it immediately. She ate the remaining food in the tray and slid it back from where it had come.

Sakura felt better and energetic after eating the food. She traced the chain on her wrist with her other hand. She recognised it. It wasn't a normal chain, but a chakra-binding chain. These chains are usually used to bind the criminals.

She sighed sadly into the darkness. She was worried sick about the kid's situation. _Where did they keep Kaoru and Yuki? Are they hungry? Are they hurt? I hope they are fine._

Her thoughts, then got directed to Sasuke. _What will be Sasuke doing now? Is he searching for us? Does he know where we are?_

She could only hope that Sasuke come and rescue them soon.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Grey eyes lifted from the papers he was reading as a knock was heard on his door. "Come in." He called. His lips lifted into a grin when the person entered the room.

"Come in Karin. It's nice of you to join me. Please be seated." He lifted his right hand, shimmering with rings on each finger, towards the empty seat in front of him.

Flipping her hair arrogantly Karin gave him a fake smile and sat on the empty chair. His lips thinned into a grim line from her disrespecting attitude, but immediately disguised into a pleasant one. "So what is the special occasion that you took the trouble to come here?" He asked her and lifted the cup of tea to his mouth.

"I want her dead!" She barked angrily. His eyes narrowed and the fake pleasantness in his face disappeared into angry one. "Control your mouth Karin. You must remember to whom you are speaking."

Karin scoffed at him. "We both know that we hate each other, so do me a favour and kill that bitch. Then I will promise you, we won't meet each other ever again."

He chuckled and her brows furrowed in anger. He placed the tea cup on the table and got out of the chair. He gracefully moved across the floor toward the window. The tenseness left of his face as he gazed out to the moonlit garden. "Calm down Karin. Calm down." He said without looking at her.

Karin shot out of her seat irritated. "Calm down? You are telling to calm down? How will I calm down when I am still away from my Sasuke?"

He rolled his eyes and raked his hand through his brown hair. He turned his face towards Karin. His handsome features getting accented by the moon light. "You forgot the main reason why I kidnapped her, didn't you?"

She sighed impatiently. "No, I didn't. You want the scroll, I know that. You can have the scroll even if you kill her. You can put the kids on the bargain."

His eyes travelled back to the garden. He extended his hand and caught a Sakura petal. His eyes observed the tender and beautiful Sakura flower. He smiled to himself at the irony.

"I need something from Sakura other than the scroll. Don't forget that it was my people that had caught her. So I will do what I want to do." He then clamped his hand and crushed the Sakura petal in his palm, he turned back to Karin. His expression grew serious. "You better keep a watch on your mouth before talking to me. I will not tolerate any disregard towards me. If this is all you have to say then my servants will escort you out of my mansion. I have many important things to attend, so excuse me."

With that said, he crossed Karin and went out of the room. In the doorway he stopped and turned to the servant. "Make sure Karin is out of my house." The servant nodded at him and immediately ushered an angry Karin out of his house.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Who is this man? Why had he kept Sakura and the kids as prisoners? What will happen to Sakura?**

 **So many twists :D**

 **More information will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Read and review guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **Another chapter is ready! Thank you everyone for reviewing. Also Thank you Lady Yori for pointing out my mistakes and reviewing my chapters regularly...**

 **CHAPTER 18**

"Hey, do you know, Sakura and her kids were kidnapped!"

"Oh my god! How did you know?"

"My father is an Anbu. He was ordered to find Sakura."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. It was supposed to be kept confidential nevertheless my father disclosed it me and he told me not to tell anyone. But since you are my best friend, I am telling you this secret. Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Yeah, I promise. Who do you think this people are that kidnapped her?"

"I don't know anything about that."

Mai's lips lifted into a smile as she overheard the two nurses murmuring to each other in the changing room. She wanted to go to them and ask more about Sakura's disappearance, but that would bring suspicions as to why she was inquiring about her enemy.

 _This is one of the best news that I have received. It is good to know that she is kidnapped and hopefully dead. Now, I don't have to deal with her to reach Sasuke. He will be truly mine and no one can stop me from doing that. But I still have some work to do before that which will make sure that no can steal Sasuke from me again._ Mai smiled to herself.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi is here." Shizune said, opening the door. Tsunade nodded her head, "Let him in."

Kakashi entered the room. Bowing to Tsunade he sat on the vacant chair. "Tsunade, you called me?" He inquired.

"Yes, Hatake. I sent for you because I have something important to talk about with you." She leaned her elbow on the table. "I have the scroll with me." Kakashi raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Scroll? The one the kidnappers are after?"

"Yeah." Tsunade opened the drawer and tossed the scroll to Kakashi. He immediately untied it and scanned the scroll. "Hmm… this is very… distinctive." He said without moving his eyes from the scroll.

"Yes, it is. It is from the Sand village." She clarified. "This scroll contains very dangerous information. If this scroll falls in the hands of the wrong people it can destroy the world."

"But why hasn't anyone from the Sand village report about this missing scroll." Kakashi asked as he retied the scroll. "I have been thinking about it too. I guess we will have to meet Gaara Sabuku soon." Tsunade settled.

"You are right. I will make an appointment with him soon. Also, shouldn't we inform about this to Sasuke? Since this concerns with Sakura and kids"

"No. Don't tell Sasuke about this, he is very reckless. We will tell him once we obtain proper evidence." Tsunade offered. Nodding his head Kakashi went out of Tsunade's office.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Mom, where is Daddy?"

"Oh, he is in the drawing room. What's the matter?"

"I have good news, Mom. I will tell to you later after speaking to Daddy."

"Ok honey."

Skipping happily towards the drawing room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A rough voice called from the other side of the door. She opened the door and peeked in at the person, who was sitting and reading the scroll. "Daddy?" She called out tentatively, she knew that her father hated when anyone disturbed him while reading, even if it is his daughter.

Blue eyes similar to that of hers came up from the scroll. "Mai? Come in." Mai smiled at her father, Toma Itou and took a seat opposite to him. Toma observed his only daughter and detected happiness and joy in her eyes. Seeing his daughter happy which was unusual considering Mai's discontented nature, he asked her, "You look happy Mai. Did something good happen today?"

Mai's smile widened as her father questioned her. "Oh Daddy, I got a good news today at the hospital. You know Sakura, the one who tried to imprison me? She is abducted along with her children. I just wanted to clarify if it's true." She gushed out.

"Yes, it is." He answered back in monotone. "It is supposed to be kept confidential so I didn't tell you."

"So it's true. Thank god. Now there is only one thing to do." She softly whispered to herself. "What?" Toma asked her daughter.

Giving a crooked smile she answers, "I have to meet the person who kidnapped her and see to it that she is dead." Toma returned back her smile; _after all she is my daughter._

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Tsunade-sama, you have got a parcel." Shizune said as she entered Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up from the files to Shizune. "Parcel? From whom?"

Shizune searched the parcel up and down for a name or address, "Nothing is mentioned here." Shizune placed the parcel on the table. Tsunade took the parcel in her hands and studied it. She rocked it and realised that the parcel was light- weighted. Tsunade untied the parcel; there was a letter inside the parcel.

A note was written in a neat and clean handwriting.

 _I have written this letter to offer you a proposal. Give me the scroll and in behalf of it, I will return you the kids. Either accept the offer or leave it. The decision must be made within the fortnight. You will receive another parcel directing you the date, time and place to carry out the proposal. I hope you will make a wise decision. I must remind you that Sakura and the kids' lives are in my hands. If you try to over smart me then I can't promise you to not harm them._

Tsunade straightened in her seat. "Where did you get this from?" She asked Tsunade urgently. "It was placed on my desk. I didn't see who kept the parcel there." Shizune replied. "I want you to immediately call Anbu and Sasuke in my office." Tsunade ordered.

Shizune nodded her head and exited the office to carry out her orders.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Thanks everyone for reviewing my chapter and encouraging me to write.**

 **I will make sure Sakura gets stronger in the coming chapters. The identity of the new person will be disclosed in the next chapter. There will be some exchanges between the new person and Sakura.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **From now onwards, I have decided to dedicate each chapter to my reviewers.**

 **So I am dedicating this chapter to Elevated Jewel. She has been reviewing since my first chapter and I always wait anxiously for her reviews. Thanks you...And keep reviewing!**

 **CHAPTER 19**

Sakura's body tensed as she heard the rusty door of the room unlocking. She shielded her eyes from the hasty intense light. She saw a blurred figure entering the room. The figure closed the door enclosing the room in the darkness. For few moments she couldn't see anything other than darkness.

She jerked from surprise as the stranger produced fire from his fingertips and lighted the candle, which she didn't know existed in her room. The faint glow from the candle illuminated the room.

Sakura used the opportunity to inspect the room, so that she could use it while escaping. The room was as she had discovered earlier, small with no windows. Her eyes widened as she noticed chains and whips hanging from the adjacent wall. She hadn't seen that earlier, which made her fear increase threefold.

He merely stood there, taking in her beauty. He gazed at Sakura as her exquisite emerald eyes moved around the room taking in everything.

Even with her torn dress and chained limbs, she looked beautiful. Silky pink hair tumbled loosely around her shoulders. Her dress was hanging on to her right shoulder, exposing her skin, his fingers twitched to feel the softness of her flawless skin.

He moved gracefully towards Sakura with the candle in his hands. The gorgeous emerald eyes met with his grey eyes in alarm.

He scooted down and scrutinised her. Sakura became taut and backed up against the wall to maintain distance from the stranger. He lifted his fingers and moved his knuckles over her cheek, the shimmering rings of his fingers rigid against her tender skin. Sakura flinched and stilled from fear, but she wasn't going to reveal it to her enemies.

"D-Don't touch me." She growled angrily.

His mouth curved into a grin. "Feisty as always aren't you, Sakura…" He whispered softly.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, bewildered.

"Sakura Haruno, medic-nin of Konoha, apprentice of the great Tsunade. Who doesn't know you?"

"Wh-who are you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him in confusion.

"I am Daiki Satou. Since you are my favourite, you can call me Daiki. You are in my mansion currently and those were my men who kidnapped you and those kids."

"What do you want from me and my children?"

"I want the scroll." Daiki said evenly.

"I don't have any scroll." She whispered, not meeting his eyes. He gripped her chin and lifted it till her eyes met his. "You don't have to pretend Princess. I know that they aren't your kids. You are too young to be a mother of three."

"What are you saying? I don't understand. Kaoru, Yuki and Kari are my kids." Sakura answered stubbornly, refusing to back down. "You don't have to lie to me. I know the truth. My men have been keeping an eye on you and Sasuke. I also know that he isn't your husband."

"You don't know anything." She said fisting her fingers. Daiki smiled at Sakura's stubbornness, "I know many things, Princess. I also know that they are Ayame and Yama Watanabe's children."

Sakura looked at him in fear. She realised that Daiki was more dangerous than he looked. He apparently has a full knowledge of everything. Her brave act crumbled into fear, fear for the kids' life.

"I will do anything for you. But please leave the kids alone. They are innocent, they don't know anything." Sakura said back in a whisper.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, Princess. I have promised exchange of kids against the scroll, I hate the kids anyways." He clarified. "And you? I will keep you with me for some more time." He answered with an evil smile.

Sakura was relieved to hear that the kids were safe. Daiki trailed his fingers from her cheek to her jaw and down to her collarbone.

"So soft and beautiful." He murmured in awe. He moved closer to her, bringing his lips to her. She instantly moved around her head by which his lips land on her face. He smiled against her cheek at her feisty attitude. He moved his lips from her cheek to her earlobe. He bit on it making her gasp and then he whispered. "I love your feisty attitude, Princess."

She looked down at her lap and stayed motionless as Daiki straightened and went out of the room. At the door he stopped and twisted back to look at her.

"I will meet you soon Princess…till then enjoy your stay in my mansion." With that said, he exited the room.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"We must reject this offer." Sasuke said placing the note back on the table.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke as if he had grown a two heads, "Why not? They are returning Kaoru and Yuki in exchange!"

"What about Sakura? They didn't tell anything about returning Sakura. Her life can be in danger." Sasuke explained.

"We can at least save the kids, they are more important to us. We have promised to Mr and Mrs Watanabe that we will protect them." Tsunade argued. "And I am sure that it will also be Sakura's wish to save the kids first." Tsunade continued.

"What about Sakura?"

"Once the kids are safe with us, we will get back both Sakura and the scroll." Tsunade assured. Sasuke reluctantly agreed to Tsunade.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Satou-sama, someone has come to meet you." The servant said, bowing to Daiki.

"Is it Karin?" Daiki asked uninterestedly without moving his eyes from the garden.

"No, Satou-sama." Daiki swirled around to look at the servant.

"No? I am not expecting anyone." He whispered to himself. "Who is it?"

"It's a lady from Konoha. She is insisting that she wants to speak to you in person." The servant replied.

"Hmm… Take the lady in the drawing room. I will be there in a few minutes." The servant nodded at Daiki and exited the room.

 _Konoha? Interesting._ Daiki thought to himself.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Daiki entered the drawing room where his guest was seated. A lady with blond hair and blue eyes was seated on the couch. From the elegance of the lady he deduced that she must have been from a rich clan.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, as he neared her. The lady got up and gave him a seductive smile. "Daiki?" The lady asked.

"Yes, Daiki Satou. And you are?" He enquired.

"I am Mai Itou." She replied with a smile.

Daiki raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Itou? You are Toma Itou's daughter?"

"Yes, I am."

"It's been a long time since I met Toma. The last encounter with him was one year back, when I helped him to smuggle some weapons." He clarified. Mai coughed to hide her embarrassment.

Daiki grinned at her at her awkward position. "So what do I owe this meeting for." He asked.

"I want to know something." Mai said. Daiki nodded his head and took a seat on the opposite couch. "So what do you want to know, Ms Itou?"

Mai smiled at him politely, "Oh please call me Mai." She cleared her throat and continued. "Is Sakura Haruno with you? Did you kidnap her?" Daiki was stunned at Mai's question but he didn't reveal it on his face.

He smiled evilly and asked, "How did you get an idea that Sakura Haruno is with me?"

"You didn't deny it, so it means that she is really with you." She uncovered. Daiki chuckled at Mai's smart reply, "So tell me Mai, why do you suppose I would have kidnapped her?"

"Why don't you tell me, Mr Satou." She answered back, returning him a haughty smile.

"What if I say I don't have Sakura Haruno with me?" Daiki retorted, not ready to back down.

Mai's smile disappeared and she decided to stop beating around the bush, "Let me clarify this Mr Satou, so that we will be on the same page that I am happy that Sakura is abducted. She has been a pain in the ass and it is good to know that she is away from Konoha." Daiki nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, is that it?" Daiki asked.

"I want to ask for a favour." Mai replied. Daiki nodded his head for her to continue. "If she is really with you, I want her dead."

Daiki smiled in amusement, "Hmm...It's a big favour."

"You know my father, Mr Satou. He is rich and a top official in Konoha. No decisions are taken without his consideration." Mai clarified and continued, "I am sure you know that Konoha is searching for you and if they acquire you they are going to kill you. However, if my father wishes he can save you. He can misguide them and you will be safe."

Daiki gave Mai a fake smile, "I will assure you Mai that I won't require your father's help to protect myself. However, I wish to know the reason to execute Sakura."

"She stole Sasuke from me! Once she is dead I will have Sasuke all to myself." Mai said with determination. Daiki smirked as he recollected that Karin had also said something similar to that of Mai and that he doesn't take orders from anyone.

"I will take your word into consideration, but I can't say that I will do it. Since your father knows me very well, he will be able to tell you that I won't take orders from anyone and I don't withstand anyone threatening me." Daiki explained. Mai's eyes widened at his arrogance.

"If that's all Ms Itou, my servant shall escort you out." He said, indicating that this meeting has terminated. Without giving her a chance to reply he clapped his hand to call his servant. His servant entered and bowed to him.

"Please escort Ms Itou out." Daiki ordered his servant. Mai stood up from her seat and glared at him, all the politeness vanishing from her face. "Nice meeting you Mr Satou, I hope you will concede to what I have said. I will be waiting for your reply."

Daiki narrowed his eyes at her arrogance, "My answer is clear, Ms Itou and I guarantee you that it won't change… ever." Mai scowled and swayed out of the room.

Daiki leaned back in his chair. _What have you done, Princess? First Karin and now Mai want you dead. But you are too precious to me. I will save you from these witches…Princess._

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **As per one of my reader's demand I will make sure to include a fight scene between Mai and Karin, and I am certain I will enjoy writing it too… So if anyone have any new ideas I will be happy to try to include it in my chapters. Thanks to you all.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter…**

 **Thank you to all those who have favourited and followed this story.**

 **Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **I'm really sorry for the late update. My laptop broke down so I couldn't post the chapter. Anyways, as I had said earlier, I am dedicating this chapter to Uchiha Misaki. Thank you so much Uchiha Misaki for reviewing my chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **CHAPTER 20**

"I want to see my kids." Sakura shouted to the guard, who was stationed outside her cellar, through the small opening in the door. The guard however ignored her.

"Hey Blondie, I am talking to you." Sakura yelled loudly, banging her wrists on the door. "I want to see my kids!" The guard rolled his eyes in irritation, but doesn't answer her. After few more banging and screaming the guard eventually scowled at her and shouted. "What?"

Sakura glared at him. "I want to see my kids." She replied. The guard sneered at her, "I am not your servant and you are a prisoner. We don't listen to prisoner's demand. So shut your mouth and go back." With that said, he turned his back to her and went back to his position.

However, Sakura kept on banging and screaming. Daiki came down to see who was making the commotion. He smirked when he realised it was none other than his _Princess_ who was creating a ruckus. When he reached Sakura's cellar the guard bowed down to him in respect.

Turning back to the cellar Daiki was greeted with Sakura's blazing emerald. "Why is our Princess shouting?" he asked the guard without moving his eyes from Sakura.

"She demanded to see her kids, Daiki-sama." The guard answered.

"Hmmm…Open the cellar. I want to have a chat with Princess." Daiki ordered. The guard immediately removed the key from his pocket and opened the door. Daiki entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"You want to see the kids, Princess?" He asked as he came to stand in front of her. Sakura didn't back down and stood face to face with him. "Yes, I want to see _my_ kids." Sakura replied punctuating 'my' loudly. Daiki chuckled at her stubbornness.

Daiki lifted his hand towards her cheek, but she ducked and moved away from him. His face scrunched into anger, but he immediately scaled it back onto a pleasant one. "Let's make a deal Princess."

"What deal?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I will let you to meet the kids, but in return you will have to do something for me… willingly."

"What will I have to do?"

"I am hosting a party after two days and unfortunately I don't have a date with me. So you will have to become my date willingly. You will have to meet my friends and acquaintances."

Sakura weighted the pros and cons of the situation.

 **Pros:**

 **She could meet her kids.**

 **She could observe her surroundings so she could initiate a plan of escape**

 **Cons:**

 **She will have to pretend as Daiki's date**

 **She will have to meet her enemies**

After a few minutes of musing she agreed. Since she felt that it may be the last time she might be seeing Kaoru and Yuki, and if she was lucky she could make an escape plan at the party. "Fine, I will be your date."

Daiki nodded his head in satisfaction and went out of the cellar. He ordered another guard to bring the kids to her cellar. Sakura immediately got to her feet when she heard light whimpering.

The guard opened the door and shoved the kids inside the cellar. Kaoru and Yuki hugged each other helplessly, shielding each other.

"Kaoru? Yuki?" Sakura said tentatively so as not to frighten them. Their eyes met her and they looked relieved to see her. "Mommy? Is that you?" Yuki asked in a whisper.

Sakura moved towards them and smiled at them lovingly, "Yes honey, it's me." Kaoru and Yuki immediately latched onto her. She scooted down and hugged them back tightly to her chest, pleased to see them unharmed. They leaned into her and sobbed. Kaoru's head came up from her shoulder and met her eyes.

"Mommy, when will we go home?"

"Soon honey… soon." Sakura reassured them.

Sakura moved back and inspected each of them thoroughly. She frowned when she noticed a red wound on Kaoru's arm. "Who did this to you, honey?"

"There was a red haired lady; she whipped me when we refused to eat the food." Kaoru replied. Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger. She asked them if they were tortured and was comforted to hear that they weren't.

It must have been only five minutes as the guard returned to take the kids back. They clutched her arms. She hugged them one last time and kissed their cheek.

"I love you, Mommy." Kaoru said softly.

Sakura embraced him, "I love you too."

Yuki's face was red from the constant sobbing. She buried her face on Sakura's shoulder. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, honey."

Rubbing away Yuki's Sakura said, "Honey, when you meet your Daddy. Tell him that I love him." Yuki nodded his head, "okay."

The guard grasped their arm tightly and pulled them out of the room. They unwilling went away with the guard, crying and whimpering. Sakura stood still till the voices faded away.

No sooner had the kids gone Daiki came back to the cellar. She glared at him with all the anger, anger for hurting the kids. "Don't forget your promise, Princess." Daiki reminded her.

"Unlike you, I never break my promise." Sakura said furiously.

"Good. Be ready for the party, Princess. I will provide you the clothes and accessories. We don't want you to look like a prisoner, do we?" Daiki laughed at his own humour which Sakura however didn't appreciate. She scowled at him. He ignored her scowl and went out of the cellar.

Sakura stared at the closed door of her cellar. _Sasuke…where are you?_

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Where are you taking us?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

Sasuke and Kakashi had received an emergency call a few minutes earlier and were summoned to the Hokage tower. Currently they were following Tsunade and Shizune to a cellar.

"Patience, Uchiha." Tsunade smirked at irritated Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Tsunade.

"I called you both here because we caught the person who delivered the parcel." Tsunade explained. Sasuke's eyes lit up from the news. "Really? Did you get any lead about Sakura, then?"

"No, not yet. But we will, soon." Tsunade answered determinedly.

They went through many twists and turns and finally reached their destination. Two guards were positioned outside the cellar. Noticing Tsunade they immediately bowed down to her. Tsunade ordered them to open the cellar for them and told them to not let anyone else through.

The inside of the cellar was encompassed in darkness. The only light in the room was from the fire lamp outside the cellar because of which it was difficult for them to make out the face of the captive. Shizune immediately lit up a candle.

A girl sat in the middle of the cellar. She was tied down to a chair. Her head was lowered down, her hair hanging over her face covering it from them. She didn't raise her head even after knowing that there were strangers in the room. The girl had many bruises and cuts, indicating that she was tortured.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Sasuke, "So this is Yui, very tough girl. We had to whip her to open her mouth." Tsunade explained unsympathetically.

The girl raised her head and glared at Tsunade daringly. She had to give credit to the girl because there were very few people who dare to meet her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in recognition as he studied the young lady. She was the same girl who had dared to sit on his lap at Shikamaru's bachelor party. She had more clothes on than the last time though. "You?" He shouted loudly.

Picking up his voice Yui's eyes moved from Tsunade to Sasuke. The girl returned him a smirk. Tsunade looked at the two of them in confusion. "You know her?" Tsunade asked Sasuke. "Yes." Sasuke replied indignantly.

Tsunade moved to Yui and pulled her hair back roughly, making her cry out from pain. "From whom did you get the parcel? Who ordered you to do this?" Tsunade asked unemotionally. Yui however, stubbornly refused to open her mouth. Tsunade snorted at the girl's foolishness.

"I will give you one more chance. You answer my question and we will leave you alone. So, who's order are you following?" Tsunade asked Yui impatiently. Yui still didn't open her mouth.

"Okay, so you want to answer the hard way. Fine by me." Tsunade said angrily. She stuck Yui on her neck and Yui screamed in pain. "I have blocked your blood vessel. If you stay in this position for ten more minutes the blood flow stop to your brain will stop and you will die slowly….and painfully. So now you decide what to do." Tsunade explained mercilessly.

Yui screamed and thrashed in the chair helplessly, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please, please…." She murmured. "I…I will tell you anything…Pl..Please stop this…please." She cried out.

Tsunade snorted, "I need a name. You tell me the name and I will release you from the pain."

"Da…Daiki Sat…Satou..." Yui shrieked.

Tsunade nodded her head satisfied with Yui's answer. She brought her glowing hands to Yui's neck and restored her back to normal. Yui closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Tsunade straightened and loomed over Yui, "tell me more about him."

Yui opened her eyes and gulped in fear, "Daiki works under the Hokage of the Sand village. He is very rich and he smuggles weapons and drugs."

"Did he order you to bring this parcel to us?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Yui whispered.

After discussing few more things they left Yui in the cellar and proceed to Tsunade's office.

"If whatever she said is true, then we will have to meet the Hokage of the Sand village." Kakashi suggested.

"Yes, we will be going to the Sand village." Tsunade clarified. Turing to Shizune she said, "Take an immediate appointment with the Hokage of the Sand village." Shizune nodded her head and left them to carry out her orders.

The three of them went to the office. Tsunade immediately went to her desk and opened the parcel.

 _Meet me at the Shadow forest, near the river, tomorrow at 4:00 pm._

The message was small and precise, and Tsunade was more than ready to face her enemies.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Read and review…**


	21. Chapter 21

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **CHAPTER 21**

Sasuke woke up early and reached Tsunade's office, from where they had decided to go to the shadow forest. Since the letter didn't specify anything about the restrictions on the number of people, Tsunade suggested Sasuke and Kakashi to accompany her. She also instructed Naruto and Neji to keep an eye on the kidnappers so that when the exchange gets completed they could capture them.

Tsunade reached the Shadow forest as directed. Sasuke and Kakashi stood behind Tsunade. Naruto and Neji were also positioned under the shrubs to ambush the kidnappers at the appropriate time.

They were stationed in such a way that a river separated them from the kidnappers.

Tsunade scanned the forest. As the name suggested, the Shadow forest is surrounded by tall pine trees. Its branches were extended in such a way that the sunlight didn't reach the earth even in the broad daylight. Tsunade knew that the kidnappers had chosen this place for a reason. The Shadow forest would give them ample opportunities to hide themselves.

They straightened and became alert when the silhouette of three people came into their view from the other side of the river. Their hoods hid their faces.

"Did you bring the scroll?" The one in the middle asked.

Tsunade took out the scroll from her pocket and waved it to them. "Where are Kaoru and Yuki?" Tsunade asked as she didn't see the kids.

"They are here."

"I want to see them." Tsunade said.

Another man came into the view with the kids. The kids' faces were tear strained and they were sobbing continuously. Seeing Sasuke they brightened up and called for him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The kids cried out.

Sasuke straightened and moved towards them with the intention of rescuing them, but Tsunade stopped him with a wave of her hand. She knew that the kidnappers would have come prepared to trap them.

"Let the kids go and we will give you the scroll." Tsunade suggested.

"Any one and only one of you will come forward to the middle of the river. One among us will come with the kids. There we will carry out our exchange." The kidnappers recommended. Tsunade nodded her head in approval.

Sasuke immediately accepted the offer and immediately went ahead to the middle of the river. The sun had gone down due to which the sky had darkened for their disadvantage. The flow of the river was strong, but enough for Sasuke to keep his ground

The hooded man from the other side came to him with the kids' arms tightly clutched in his hands. The water level was high that it reached till the kids' chest. Sasuke tossed the scroll to the man and immediately took hold of Kaoru and Yuki. They immediately held onto Sasuke to steady themselves. Sasuke lifted Yuki in his arms and grasped Kaoru's arm in his other hand.

The hooded man immediately crossed back to his mates and Sasuke reached his side safely with the kids. As soon as Sasuke reached the bank, the kidnappers threw the kunais on them.

Sasuke immediately ducked under the bushes shielding Kaoru and Yuki under him. Kakashi and Tsunade also covered them protectively. Naruto and Neji right away sprang into action and counter attacked them.

The kidnappers soon realised that they were less in numbers. Throwing a smoke bomb they disappeared into the night before Naruto and Neji could catch them. Still Naruto and Neji kept searching for them.

Sasuke hugged the kids tightly, relieved to have them safe in his hands. "Daddy." Yuki whispered softly, scared. "You are safe baby. You are safe." Sasuke assured her thumbing away the tears from her face.

Tsunade placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, bringing him to the current situation. "Sasuke, we must immediately evacuate this place. The kidnappers may come back." Sasuke nodded his head affirmatively. They scrambled to their feet.

Sasuke drew Yuki in his arms and Kakashi took Kaoru with him. They sprinted back to Konoha with Tsunade, Naruto and Neji guarding the kids.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

It was midnight by the time Sasuke reached home with the kids. Yuki was deep in sleep in Sasuke's shoulder and Kaoru on Kakashi's. As soon as Sasuke stepped into the house Mr and Mrs Watanabe immediately clambered to their feet.

Tsunade and others went to Mr and Mrs Watanabe to inform them about the event while Sasuke and Kakashi moved upstairs to the kid's bedroom. Sasuke laid the kids on the bed and covered them with the blanket securely. Kakashi patted him on his shoulder and went out of the room while Sasuke sat on the side of the bed and looked at them relieved to have them safe.

Yuki yawned and opened her eyes sleepily, "Daddy?"

"Yes Yuki?" Sasuke asked and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Mommy said she loves you." She replied back sleepily. Sasuke stilled at the unexpected revelation.

"I know baby, I love your Mommy too." He said back in a whisper. Yuki smiled at him, yawning she cuddled back to sleep.

After making sure the kids are comfortable and safe Sasuke closed the door noiselessly and went down to meet Mr and Mrs Watanabe. He assured them that the kids are uninjured and that they could talk to them tomorrow and that he will take them to the doctor for a check-up. Tsunade and others bid them Goodnight and left the house.

"How is Kari?" Sasuke asked, turning to the old couple.

"He is asleep and tucked in the cradle." Yui answered.

Sasuke felt guilty for ignoring Kari. He was so busy and stressed in rescuing the kids that he had forgotten about Kari. Seeing Sasuke's woeful expression Sota comforted him, "You are doing your job Sasuke. You don't need to feel bad about it. We will take care of the kids and now you must solely focus on saving Sakura from the kidnappers."

Sasuke thanked them for their understanding and returned back to his room. He undressed and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought back to what Yuki had said.

He realised that whatever he had said to Yuki was not only to satisfy her, but also it was his true feelings.

He really cared and loved her. He could also feel the emptiness in his heart. He missed her smile, her laugh, her feisty attitude, her selflessness, her compassion for the kids like a mother, her kiss…

He fathomed that he could not live without her and that he will regress back to the cold and emotionless person he was earlier. He heaved a tired sigh. Closing his eyes, he promised himself to save her till his last breath.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **CHAPTER 21**

"Sabaku-sama, Hokage of Konoha has come to meet you." Gaara's assistant said.

"Let them in." Gaara ordered and returned back to his files.

"Why is Hokage of Konoha insisting to meet you?" Kankuro asked his brother while cleaning his puppets.

"We will find out. I am sure Tsunade-san won't travel so long for nothing." He answered his brother.

Tsunade entered Gaara's office with Kakashi by her side. Gaara and Kankuro got up from his seat respectfully. "Welcome to the Sand Village, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi. Please take a seat." Kakashi bowed to Gaara and took a seat. "I won't be beating around the bush; I have to speak something very serious." Tsunade said. Gaara nodded his head for them to continue.

"Daiki Satou, I hope you are aware of this name." Tsunade asked. Gaara sat still for a second and nodded his head, "Yes I know him. Daiki Satou is one of our ministers. Why do you ask?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sakura has been kidnapped and we got leads that Daiki kidnapped her." He explained.

"What? Haruno-san is kidnapped?" Temari shouted as she entered the room. Everyone in the room startled from sudden noise, looked back at Temari. "Yes." Tsunade confirmed. Temari was broken from news. "I am sorry, but you cannot accuse any of my officials without any evidence." Gaara stated.

"Besides you know what will take place when you disappoint any of the ministers, they will go against you." Kankuro backed his brother.

Temari looked at her brothers disappointed, "B-but what about Sakura?" She asked. Gaara looked at her sister sternly, "We can't do anything currently but we can do something of we have a proof for it." Turning to Tsunade Gaara said, "I am sorry but we are helpless, however we will look into the matter."

Tsunade sighed, she had anticipated that Gaara could help them find Sakura. She nodded her head and got up from the chair. Tsunade and Kakashi exited the room dejectedly. On the way Temari stopped them, "Tsunade-san, even though my brothers are against this, I will find a way to save Sakura. She is my friend and I will not allow anything to happen to her." She assured. Tsunade smiled and thanked her.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"Satou-sama, they have returned."

"Let them in."

The servant bowed and ushered the men in. The three hooded men bowed to Daiki respectfully. Daiki sat down on the couch. "Did you bring the scroll and the kids back?" Daiki asked them as he leaned forward to pour the wine into the empty glass. "We have the scroll, sir." One of the hooded men said.

"The kids?" Daiki asked.

The man gulped uneasily, "Sorry sir, we couldn't get the kids back." Daiki's hand suspended above the glass for a few minutes, then he relaxed his hand and placed the wine back on the table. The men anxiously waited for their boss to yell at them. When didn't get any scolding they looked at each other with suspicion.

Daiki relaxed back into his chair with the glass of wine and examined each of them. "So you didn't get the kids?" They shook their head 'no'. Daiki extended his hands towards them, "the scroll?" One man came forward and placed the scroll in his hand

Daiki sipped his drink and place it on the table and unfold the scroll. His jaw twitch but his face otherwise remained calm on the outside. The hooded men talk amongst themselves happily unaware of the danger they were going to face. Daiki folded the scroll and snapped his head back to the men. He got up from the chair calmly and moved forward. He stopped when he got closer to them.

"So you got the scroll, but you couldn't get back the kids?" He questioned them again. The man in the middle nodded his head and explained enthusiastically, "Yes sir, we threw the kunais at them after the exchange but they had more people hidden. When we realised that they exceeded us, we retreated back. However we got back the scroll sa-" before he could complete the word _safely_ Daiki removed the pocket knife and slashed his throat. The other two men stood there wide eyed and speechless. Daiki turned to the other men, "This is what you get when you don't do as I ordered." He tossed the scroll at them, "open and see what you got me." They opened the scroll shaking from fear to their surprise the scroll was blank, they were fooled. They gazed back at their boss frightened.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you!" Daiki screamed. The men immediately scampered away, fearing the safety of their lives. Daiki hurled the vase near him from anger, smashing them into bits.

 _I will take revenge for making a fool of me. No one dares to fool Daiki Satou._ Daiki swore.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

 _ **I'm sorry for the late update. My exams are coming up so I won't be updating regularly. I will try to update as fast as I can. Thank you.**_

 _ **Read and review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **CHAPTER 23**

The jiggling of the keys jolted Sakura from her thoughts. Light flitted in through the door temporarily lighting the room. She was surprised to see a lady, she had anticipated seeing Daiki or a guard. The lady bowed to her, "Lady Sakura, Satou-san has ordered to get you cleaned up for the party."

Sakura groaned, she had prayed for Daiki to forget her promise. Unfortunately, it seems that she will have to bear with him. She got up from the floor and followed the lady out of the dungeon. On the way Sakura examined the lady in front of her. From her clothing and bearing, she ascertained that the lady must be Daiki's servant and her attendant.

The lady stilled as she reached a large door. She opened the door and ushered Sakura in. Sakura's mouth fell open in awe, the room was huge was an understatement. It was enormous and beautiful. The walls were coloured light golden with matching furniture. It felt like the room was built up of gold. Clearing of throat jerked her back to the present. Sakura smiled sheepishly at the lady and braced herself to get a scolding. She was rather surprised when the lady smiled and steered her to another door.

It was a bathroom, a big one too. It was furnished in white tiles. The lady turned to her, "Lady Sakura, I have already prepared your bath. Please get into the bath while I get your dress." Sakura nodded her head, "Please call me Sakura and thank you."

As the lady moved to exit the room Sakura stopped her, "By the way, I forgot to ask your name."

The lady seemed surprised by the question. "Miki." She replied shyly.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Miki."

After Miki left the room, she undressed and discarded it. She was relieved to get out of her filthy dress. She checked the temperature of the water. Satisfied, she lowered herself into the lukewarm water. She moaned; she felt blissful with the touch of water on her skin. It had been days since she had last bathed and she was determined to utilize the opportunity. She took the soap which had a fragrance of lavender and rubbed her dirt clogged skin.

Sakura shrieked and scooted down into the water to cover her as she heard the sliding to the bathroom open. Fortunately, it was Miki. "I am sorry Lad…ah…Sakura to scare you, I came to deliver your robe." She explained, placing her robe on the counter.

Sakura smiled, "It's ok, thank you." Sakura spent fifteen more minutes in the bath and got up as her skin started to get itchy. Draping the silky robe she went back to the room where Miki was waiting for her obediently. Miki sat her down in front of the dressing mirror and removed the tangles from her hair patiently.

Sakura felt calm from the rhythmic movement of the comb on her scalp. She would have fallen asleep if she hadn't been interrupted by Miki.

"Sakura, you have very beautiful hair." She complimented. Sakura grinned and thanked her. After a moment of silence Sakura questioned, "How long have you worked for Daiki?" Miki hesitated, but replied, "Three years."

"So you know the palace well?" Sakura prodded.

Miki pursed her lips, "I am sorry Sakura, but I will not answer that. I cannot betray my Master." She said sincerely. Sakura sighed, she had expected such an answer but tried.

After removing the tangles in her hair Miki moved to the bed and took out the dress. It was a golden coloured knee length gown adorned with delicate and complicated designs. She would have appreciated the work in any other circumstances, but now she dreaded to wear the dress. The dress was backless so she had to ditch her bra. Miki helped her to get into the dress. Later Miki pulled her hair into a bun, which Sakura refused, but had to agree half-heartedly under Daiki's order.

Once she got ready, she followed Miki downstairs to the party. With each step her apprehension increased. She scolded herself to stop fussing and rather focus to find an escape. She scanned her surroundings and was dejected to find no escape.

Soon she reached her destination. Miki left her with Daiki, who was conversing with an old couple. He stopped the conversation and moved his eyes appreciatively over her figure. She squirmed under his scrutiny and forced herself to stand still.

"Saki! How nice to see you here." Daiki said and engulfed her in a hug. Sakura stared at him in astonishment.

 _Was he calling me Saki?_ Sakura asked herself as he pulled her back after the **long** hug.

Turning to the couple he said, "This beautiful lady is my date Saki." The couple smiled at her and shook hands with her.

The lady asked, grinning, "So you are the lucky girl that captured Daiki's tender heart?" Sakura looked at her so-called date and from his narrowed eyes and his tightening grip on her back, she could feel the threat emanating if she said something undesirable.

Sakura returned the lady her best fake smile, "Of course, I am the lucky girl who captured Daiki's _**tender**_ _**heart**_. Only I know him so _**well**_." Unaware of the sarcasm hidden in her words the older couples shared a loving smile. The old lady opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the old man, "Honey, let us leave them alone. They may want to spend some time alone without our intervention."

The lady nodded her head and turned to Sakura and Daiki, "Well, we will go now. Enjoy you both!" Daiki thanked them and the couples left. Twisting to Sakura Daiki smiled. "See? Even they think we are the perfect couple."

Sakura snorted. _Perfect couple, my ass!_ "Well, they also think your heart is _**tender**_ , what do you think about that?" She taunted. Ignoring her Daiki steered her to a corner and handed her a flute of wine. She however rejected it and opted to stay thirsty rather than to take any offerings from him. Daiki rolled his eyes, but didn't force her.

While Daiki drank his wine and conversed with the guest Sakura assessed him. Watching him she thought about Sasuke. _What is Sasuke doing now? Has the kids been returned safely to him? Did Yuki tell Sasuke what she had promised her? Is he looking for me? Is he thinking about me?_

She was jostled from her thoughts as Daiki introduced her to his guests. Daiki was a handsome man. Sakura saw many girls giving her jealous looks. Many had even flirted with him openly and shamelessly.

Sakura excused herself to the washroom, not before Daiki threatened her. She scanned her surroundings, but unfortunately guards were stationed everywhere obstructing her escape.

She went into the washroom and sighed when she saw it was empty. However the peace was disturbed as soon as three girls entered. They sneered as they saw Sakura.

"Isn't that Daiki's date?" the blondie asked the others pointing at her.

"Yes, it's her. Just look at her fake hair!" The redhead exclaimed.

 _Well, it's not fake. Anyways it's better than your fake boobs!_ Sakura bellowed silently.

"And she's very fat!" The brunette said with disgust.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _I don't want to be a skeleton for that matter_.

"Why is Daiki with her? Do you think she bewitched him?" The red-head asked in horror.

"Most likely", The brunette agreed.

"Hey you, you better stay away from Daiki." The blondie threatened. Sakura gave them her fake smile, "Gladly." With that said she exited the washroom as they stood surprised by her agreement.

-xxxxooooxxxx-

 **I hope you like this chapter. I have attempted to include some humour. So read and review guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Inner**_

 **Sorry for the late update. My exams are going on so I couldn't spend the time on the story. This is a small chapter but I promise that next chapter will be longer.**

 **Dedicated to my favourite reader Meemy-chan! Thank you for supporting me.**

 **CHAPTER 24**

Sakura wandered back to Daiki after snooping around for a few minutes. Sakura scanned the surroundings as Daiki was busy conversing with the guests. Moving her eyes around, she saw a window behind a big vase, unguarded. Sakura smiled wickedly. When Daiki was distracted, she stepped back slowly without alerting him. When she was at a safe distance from him, she scrambled to the windowpane. Pulling the floor length curtain to disguise her, she climbed the window sill. But before she could put her leg out a guard came into her view with his arms folded over his chest and eyes narrowed at her. Sakura groaned and glared at the guard and reluctantly stepped back.

She huffed and returned back to a smirking Daiki. "I told you, it's not easy to escape my palace without my permission, Princess." Sakura scowled.

 **-xxxxooooxxxx-**

"Daiki-san?" Came a familiar voice from behind them.

Daiki turned along with Sakura, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _Temari!_ She hadn't ever expected to see her here. From Temari's expression she deduced that she was also surprised to see her. "Temari-san! How nice to meet you. Where is Gaara-san and Kankuro-san?" He asked politely.

"Well, they had some important work to do." Temari eyed Sakura but didn't reveal their acquaintance. "Well, who is this lady?" She asked, gesturing to Sakura. Daiki draped his arm on Sakura's shoulder and drew her nearer. "This is Saki, my date." Daiki explained. Turning to Sakura he introduced, "This is Temari-san, sister of the Kazekage of the Sand Village."

Temari smiled and extended her hand towards Sakura pleasantly, "It's nice to meet you, Sa..ki." temari rectificed her mistake immediately. Sakura returned back a muddled smile and shook Temari's hand. Temari wound her hand around Sakura's shoulder, tugging her away from Daiki's grasp, "Daiki-san, would you mind if I take Saki away for a few minutes. For a girl talk, I just love her hair-style and I can't wait to know its secret." Temari said with an innocent expression.

Daiki hesitated, but nodded his head, "Only for a few minutes." Then turning to Sakura he drew her into a hug. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You know what will happen if you say something wrong, don't you?" Sakura nodded her head infinitesimally. Smiling, he released her.

Temari steered her away from Daiki to a secluded place which was hidden by curtains. Temari scanned the surrounding making sure no one was eavesdropping into their conversation. She then turned to Sakura, "What are you doing here, Sakura?" She whispered eagerly. Sakura leaned on to Temari and said lowly, "Daiki kidnapped me." Temari burrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"But then why is he letting you out, he should be concerned that you will alert the guests." Temari questioned.

"Actually, I agreed to this because we had a deal, that he will allow me to see my kids if I will become his date."

"Your kids? When did you get married? Why the heck didn't you invite me? Am I not your friend?" Temari asked with a pout. Sakura rolled her eyes at her over exaggerating friend.

"It's a long story, I will tell you later. Anyways, what are you doing here?

"Daiki invited me to…hey which shampoo do you use? Your hair is so soft!" Temari immediately directed her speech, when a couple walked by them. Temari returned a smile when they greeted her. As soon as they got away she turned her attention back to Sakura. "Also, why aren't you escaping now? This is a golden opportunity."

"I tried, but I can't. The whole freaking mansion is surrounded by his guards. I need your help. You need to immediately alert Tsunade-sama." Sakura pleaded.

Temari placed her hand on her shoulder supportively, "You don't need to worry about that, I will not let anything happen to you, I promise."

Sakura smiled, she couldn't explain the feeling. She felt ecstatic to see her friend and she felt hope for the first time. Before anyone could be suspicious of them, they instantaneously parted ways. Temari offered excuses and left the party while Sakura reluctantly stayed by Daiki.

 **-xxxxooooxxxx-**

The slamming of the door jerked Gaara from his work. Temari strolled in panting profusely.

"What's the matter Temari?" Gaara asked concerned.

"I saw Sakura today at Daiki's party!" Temari exclaimed loudly.

"But Tsunade-san said that she was kidnapped."

"Yes, she is. She told me that herself. We need to save her."

"You sure Temari, that you saw Sakura only? Because why would she be roaming around when Daiki has kidnapped her?"

Temari fumed at her brother's questioning, "I saw her with my own eyes! I will tell you the details later, but first alert Tsunade, fast!" Gaara sighed and ordered his messenger to go to Konoha and alert Tsunade.

 **-xxxxooooxxxx-**

Sasuke was in the ground training when Naruto burst in. "Sasuke!"

With his eyes glowing red he stared at Naruto irritated for obstructing his training, "What?"

"Tsunade, has called us. We have got some lead of Sakura's whereabouts." As soon as Naruto completed his sentence Sasuke leaped onto the trees to the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke slammed the door open. Kakashi and Tsunade were already present along with a stranger. He immediately went in followed by Naruto. He thumped his hand on the table, "Where is Sakura?"

"Sand Village." Tsunade answered.

Without wasting any time Tsunade gave orders. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru would accompany Tsunade. They immediately packed and left for the Sand Village, where they will ambush Daiki and save Sakura from his clutches.

 _Sakura, we are coming for you…_

 **-xxxxooooxxxx-**

 **The next chapter is coming up soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Recap**_

 **CHAPTER 25**

It had been a month after Sakura's kidnapping and this was the first time they got any leads about Sakura. Sasuke was very restless throughout the way to the Sand Village. Once when Naruto suggested everyone to take rest, Sasuke yelled at him. Everyone could see Sasuke's impatience to rescue Sakura.

"How much more do we have to go?" Naruto asked Tsunade as they reached the opening of the forest of the sand Village.

"As per Gaara's direction, we only need fifteen minutes to reach there." Tsunade replied. Sasuke increased his speed and everyone followed him. They stopped when they reached a large pine tree. From there they had a clear view of Daiki's mansion.

Tsunade frowned; her gut was telling her that something was wrong. She had expected to see guards stationed outside the mansion for security, but she couldn't see a single guard. Also, she couldn't see anyone moving inside the palace. The mansion was eerily silent.

Refocusing her eyes from the mansion to her group she said, "Do you all remember the plan?" Everyone nodded their head. Their plan was to silently rescue Sakura without alerting Daiki since they had less manpower.

"Ok then, let's move." Tsunade ordered.

Everyone split up and moved in five different directions. Tsunade went in through the open window. The room was empty. She stealthily moved to the door, her kunai ready in her hands. She pushed open the door slowly so as not to make any noise. Peering in through the space, she searched for any guards, but there was nothing.

Tsunade narrowed her brows, _yes, something is definitely wrong_. Still alert she progressed along the hallway which was also empty. She stilled suddenly, she could see a silhouette of a person on the other side. She gripped her kunai in her hand and lunged at the person. Before she could insert her weapon into him, his hands closed over her wrist tightly. However, she effectively slashed his arm.

"Ouch!" The person below her groaned painfully. It was very familiar voice. _Where have I heard this voice?_

"Grandma Tsunade you cut me!" The person whined. Tsunade immediately straightened up.

"Naruto?" She sighed heavily.

Naruto stood up scratching his cut on the arm. She scanned the surrounding, even after so much commotion there was still no sign of any person. This heightened her suspicion.

"You didn't see anyone, did you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head negatively, "No. There is not even an ant in this mansion."

"That's because they have moved away from here." Tsunade elucidated.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in mystification, "So you are saying that Sakura is not here?" Tsunade nodded her head, "Yes. They already knew of our arrival."

"What? So where did they take Sakura?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I don't know Naruto but we will find that out soon."

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 _No! Where are you Sakura?_

He slammed open every door but there was no sign of Sakura or any other person. He searched every damned room.

He ran upstairs where they had decided to meet. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone shook their head negatively.

"No one is there in the mansion." Shikamaru averred.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes, it seems like they knew about our plan."

"But how? Only we know about this." Naruto asked in confusion.

"Unless someone amongst us is giving him information." Tsunade said.

"Who? Who knows about this plan other than us?" Sasuke left the question hanging.

 **-xxxoooxxxx-**

Daiki and his companions stood in the shadows of the trees and watched the shinobis from the Konoha searching his mansion.

 _So the report I received was correct_. _They really did get evidence about Sakura. But who gave them this information? I made sure that the guests didn't know the reality of Sakura's situation. So who was it?_

He gestured his guards silently that they should return back before they get caught. Daiki returned back to his new place contented. It was located very deep in the forest. Daiki scanned the surroundings before entering the hidden cave. Making sure that no one followed him, he placed an invisible charm over the cave.

"I was right, am I not?" A haughty feminine voice echoed in the room. Daiki nodded to Mai unperturbed. Mai smiled arrogantly, "I told you I am always right."

 **Recap:**

 _ **"Why did you come here? I think I already answered your question that day itself." Daiki stated without looking at his guest.**_

 _ **"Yes, you did. But I have very important information that could save your life."**_

 _ **This got his attention. Daiki snapped his head up and stared at the blond haired girl in front of him, who crossed her legs and sat on the couch with attitude.**_

 _ **"The Hokage of Konoha and her group are making plans to ambush you tonight." Mai said. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.**_

 _ **"What if it's not true?" Daiki asked, his green eyes piercing into Mai's to search the truth.**_

 _ **"It's for you to decide if you want to listen to me or not. But you know once you get captured by them, you won't have any release." Mai stated coolly. "Let's make a deal." Mai continued.**_

 _ **"What deal?"**_

 _ **"If I am right then you will have to do as I say if not...then I will do anything you say. But I must also remind you that I am always right." Mai laughed haughtily.**_

 _ **Daiki mused on what Mai said and then agreed to it.**_

 _ **-xxxxooooxxxx-**_

 _ **Sakura's freedom didn't last for too long. As soon as the party finished Daiki locked her back in the dungeon. However, this time she was hopeful that someone will come and rescue her from his clutches. She tried to escape many times, but it was fruitless.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sakura however examined the whole palace so that she could use it for future escape.**_

 _ **She was working on her escape plan when a guard opened the door. There were two guards, one of them came forward and twisted her hands back while the other cuffed it. Sakura squirmed and thrashed in their hold. They dragged her out of the dungeon. She was surprised to see the guards and servants moving here and there. Soon Daiki came into her view. He was directing his servants to move all his belongings into a carriage.**_

 _ **Seeing her he came and stood before her. He gestured his head to the guards, "Put her in my carriage."**_

 _ **Sakura scowled when he ordered her as a sack of potato. She thrashed in the guard's arm and glared at Daiki, "Where are you taking me?" She demanded.**_

 _ **Daiki came forward and stuck her loose pink strand behind her ear, "We don't want your friends, finding us, do we now?" Sakura's eyes widened in realization, Temari has passed the information to Konoha they were coming for her.**_

 _ **"Wait for me in the carriage, Princess." He said huskily. She glared at him, her eyes shimmering red from anger.**_

 _ **"No! Let me go you basterd."**_

 _ **Daiki ignored her outburst and ordered the guards to take her to the carriage. The guards pulled her roughly to the horse-carriage. She squirmed and twisted in the guard's arm angrily.**_

 _ **"Leave me alone! You-mmfmm" They gagged her mouth with a piece of cloth effectively cutting off her protest.**_

 _ **They tossed her into the carriage. She fell face-first into to it as her hands were tied behind her. She struggled to get up, she curled her legs to get a purchase on the floor and with the support of it she pushed herself up. Suddenly she realised she wasn't alone in the carriage.**_

 _ **Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Mmf?" (You?)**_

 _ **Mai smirked at her. "Hello Sakura, how was your stay?" She said with a malevolent smile.**_

 _ **Sakura snarled at her. She drew her legs together and pounced on Mai, who was caught off guard by it. Mai screamed and fell back with Sakura on top of her. Mai's head collided with the floor with a sickening crack. Sakura elbowed Mai in her chest, earning her a painful cry from Mai. Sakura was sure that it would bruise Mai badly.**_

 _ **Before Sakura could give another painful blow a large hand snaked around her waist and tugged her back. She contorted in the person's arm.**_

 _ **Abruptly Sakura found herself on her back with a hard body holding her down. She glowered at the person as her chest heaved from the adrenaline rush.**_

 _ **Daiki's green eyes twinkled in fascination and amusement of the situation. He turned his head to the guards and motioned to the trembling Mai, "Take her to the Medic."**_

 _ **Mai held her chest in one hand and her bloodied nose with the other. She glared at Sakura, who was still lying on the floor with Daiki on top of her, "You bitch! Kill her Daiki. I want her dead!" She screamed.**_

 _ **Daiki rolled his eyes and directed the guards to take her away impatiently. The guards left with Mai leaving them in an uncanny silence.**_

 _ **-xxxoooxxx-**_

 **So how was this chapter? I am delighted to have kicked Mai's ass;)**

 **Read and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Recap**_

 **CHAPTER 26**

 _ **Daiki returned back his stare to Sakura. She thrashed back and forth to release herself from his hold but she was effectively held captive by his heavy body.**_

 _ **He placed both his hands on either side of her face and tipped forward, "What have you done, Princess?"**_

 _ **Sakura tilted her head to the side disgustingly blocking Daiki's face from her view. Daiki moved his hand to her chin and pulled it back in place.**_

 _ **"Your friends are coming in search of you. But before they reach here we will have vanished." He said, nuzzling the side of her cheek. He trailed his lips from her earlobe to her jaw, placing small kisses on the way. Sakura shuddered, a solitary tear slipped down her face. Daiki licked her salty trail and whispered, "They will never find you, Princess." He elucidated.**_

 _ **Satisfied that she was broken enough to not cause any havoc, Daiki left her in the carriage. Sakura slumped down; she had lost all her energy and hope.**_

 _ **A few minutes later Daiki came back with Mai, whose nose was stitched back. Once they were seated the carriage lurched forward, taking them to a new destination.**_

 _ **End of recap**_

 _ **-xxxoooxxx-**_

The cave was big enough to occupy about twenty people. Daiki scanned the area. His guards were stationed at the entrance guarding them from the intruders. Daiki has already placed an invisible charm on the cave but he was not going to take any chances of revealing their hide out. The medic and servants were at the inner most part of the cave preparing for their meal.

Then there was Mai who was glaring at Sakura, who was on the opposite side. His Princess was huddled in a corner, her head was lowered and her hands still cuffed behind her. She had lost her feistiness which he admired. He liked to rile her up and would wait for her angry comeback. Her emerald eyes would light up like fire and her cheek would redden from anger, she would be the most beautiful. But now she was as quiet as a mouse. It was like someone has blown the flame off. Daiki removed his hood and sat down near the fire.

"How long are we staying here?" Mai asked swatting a fly from her shoulders.

"One of my associate will be here soon, until then we will have to stay here." He answered.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

"What do you mean they were not there in the mansion? I had seen Sakura there just a few days back!" Temari said, her voice bellowed loudly in the room.

"The mansion was unoccupied." Kakashi commented.

Gaara turned to Tsunade and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Tsunade, who was silent until now said, "We are going back to Konoha."

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Sakura sat on the floor motionless. She had hoped that she would soon be rescued, but all her anticipation shattered. However, as she thought more about her situation she felt the need to be free bubbling inside her and at this point of time she was willing to go at any length to get away from Daiki.

Sakura realised that she needed to change her tactics, if she want to escape. Also, instead of being offensive she will have to make Daiki trust her enough to leave her unguarded. The next time she meets him she was going to take the advantage of the situation.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

It was midnight; everyone was asleep when a loud scream woke everyone.

"Ahhh….intruder!" Mai shouted alerting everyone.

"No, this is my associate whom I was talking to you about." Daiki said calmly and invited Karin in.

"This redhead is your association?" Mai asked, eyeing Karin suspiciously.

"This red-head is only going to get you to safe place blondie!" Karin retorted.

"What did you say, you-" Mai started, but was intercepted by Daiki, "We don't need any cat fight here, ladies." Turning to Karin he asked, "Karin, have you got the news?"

Karin nodded her head. "Yes, your messenger informed me about your hideout. I have a few places that I know where you could be rehabilitated. I will take you to that place tomorrow and it will also take some time to make the arrangements, like five days."

Daiki smiled, "Good, we can surely wait for five days, can't we Mai?"

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving her hands dismissively.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Karin woke up early the next day and was surprised to see Mai and Daiki's bed empty. She, however didn't mind it. _Maybe they are lovers and wanted some privacy_ , she mused.

Most of the people were, however asleep and the cave was silent. She yawned and got up, and exited the cave to get some fresh air. Karin strolled into the thick forest concealing the cave. On her way she heard loud murmurings, curious, she walked to the place from where the voices were coming. It was none other than Mai and Daiki and it seemed like they were fighting.

 _Lovers quarrel_ , Karin giggled. Having nothing better to do she hid behind the trees and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You should have killed her."

"No, I need the scroll and for that I will have to keep Sakura alive."

"I am sure there are other ways to get the scroll. That bitch is trouble. The Hokage of Konoha will not settle down until she reaches us. Also the more we delay this, the more I am getting away from my Sasuke."

 _Sasuke? Why is she concerned of Sasuke?_ Karin said to herself.

"We have had this conversation earlier too and I will tell you this again Mai that I will do as I please with Sakura."

"But...but I saved you from them? And you promised me that you will agree to my terms."

"I can't agree to your proposition if it will interfere with my motive."

"Ugh! You are never going to learn, are you?"

Karin heard footsteps coming her way; she immediately braced herself against the tree so as not to be seen by them. She stayed hidden until both Mai and Daiki left.

 _Mai was the one who warned Daiki about the arrival of the Hokage of Konoha. Why is that Mai so keen on killing Sakura? Also why is she taking of getting Sasuke? Will she prove to be a problem for me in future? I will have to make sure that she is totally removed from my way._ Karin determined.

Karin smiled maliciously to herself, she could indeed remove Mai from her way and she will have to initiate a plan very soon without others knowing her intention. Karin smirked and skipped to the cave satisfied by her plan.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Sorry for the late update, guys. My PC broke down and it was given for repairing.**

 **Read and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Recap**_

 **CHAPTER 27**

As decided, Karin took Daiki in search of another place. They went to two houses, but Daiki was unsatisfied by the layout and its surroundings. The third place, however caught Daiki's attention. It was located in the middle of the forest where no one would look for. He agreed to it and completed all the agreements with the landlord. After completing the formalities they headed back to the cave. On the way Karin excused herself saying she had something important to do.

Karin went to a secluded place in the forest and imitated a sound from a throat similar to that of a bird, which echoed through the forest. No sooner had her sound stopped a big falcon flew and sat on the nearest branch.

She took a paper from her pocket and tied it to the bird's leg securely. She also took some pieces of bread and offered it to the bird, which immediate pecked it. Patting the bird she said, "Take this to the Hokage of Konoha!"

The bird grunted its reply and flew away. She watched until the falcon moved out of her sight and then headed back to the cave.

 _I have one more thing to do and after that no one will be in the way of me and Sasuke_. She smiled malevolently.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Tsunade sat in her office and stared at the setting sun through her window. She watched children and parents laughing and heading to their home.

She sighed loudly; she was exhausted physically and mentally. She had gone to the Sand village with the surety that she would bring Sakura back, but unfortunately she couldn't fulfil it. She had never seen Sasuke broke up like that ever before.

 _How did they know that we were coming? No one knew of my plan._ She considered.

A tap on the window jolted her from her musing. Her eyes moved to the big falcon bird sitting on the ledge of the window and pecking at the glass. She got up and opened to window cautiously without scaring the bird away. Her eyes narrowed at the white paper tied to the bird's leg.

She scooted towards it and extended her hand. The bird dutifully climbed on her arm, his claws digging into her skin. She moved back in and opened the drawer. _There it is!_ She took a piece of cookie for the falcon to eat. When the falcon finished his treat, Tsunade untied the paper and then held the bird outside her window.

The falcon took his cue to escape and flew away into the night. Tsunade closed the window and sat back in her chair and examined the paper. She shot up from the chair as she read the information.

 **To the Hokage,**

 **I know your search for your beloved Sakura was unsuccessful. There is a traitor in Konoha. And you can catch the traitor tomorrow night at the Daiki mansion in the Sand village.**

 **Your well-wisher,**

 **Anonymous.**

Tsunade turned it back and forth to get the clue of the well-wisher.  
 _Why isn't the anonymous person revealing his identity? And who is the traitor among us?_

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Karin kept an eye on Mai's workout. Daiki went out with his guards to check on the place before they could move in. And she took that chance to initiate her plan.

Karin watched as Mai went out of the cave. She followed her making sure no one had seen her. When they were at a safe distance away from the cave, she jogged forward and tapped Mai's shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" Mai sneered.

Karin laid on her best fake smile, "Daiki wants you to bring a scroll for him, it's in his chamber in the drawer of the night stand."

Mai narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her, "Why me?"

"Well I have never been to his mansion and you know his mansion better than anyone else." Karin lied easily.

Mai pondered on it then agreed.

 _Whew! That was close call.…_

"Should I go now? But it will be dark in a few minutes." Mai whined gesturing to the sky.

 _That's what I want._

"Well, it's something very important and he wants to look at it as soon as he returns." Karin said.

Mai pursed her lips in displeasure, "Fine I will go! Tell Daiki he has a favour to return." Mai said haughtily.

 _Of course I will tell him but you won't be here when he returns the favour._

Mai immediately jumped on the trees and skipped to Daiki's mansion.

 _Bye, Bye, Bitch! Hope to never see you again._

Karin's lips lifted into an evil smile.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **So it has been a long time since I last updated. I am currently out of ideas. I appreciate all the reviewers who have been waiting for my updated and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I am dedicating this chapter to TheMarvelousPen, for the review.**

 **Thank you for reading and keep reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 28

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Recap**_

 **CHAPTER 28**

"Daiki, we must move to the new place." Karin suggested as soon as Daiki returned to the cave.

Daiki nodded his head, "Yes, we must. Also this is the appropriate time; no one will come looking out for us at this time." He said. It was midnight and surely there were no human beings lurking around. He ordered his servants and guards to restore all the belongings back in the carriage and they immediately got to work.

Suddenly he noticed a lack of presence, "Where is Mai?" He asked.

"She went back home. She said she was fed up of staying here." Karin lied. Karin was relieved that Daiki didn't catch her lie instead he was relieved to have Mai gone.

 _Everything is working according to my plan. Now one more thing that is left to do is to get rid of that pink haired bitch._

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 _Ugh! It's so dark in here. How the hell am I supposed to find the scroll!_

The mansion was dark and eerily silent. "Owww!" Mai cried out clutching her injured knee. "Stupid couch!" She rebuked.

 _Who places couch in the middle of the way?_

She moved in the dark flailing her hand to get a grip on something and walked cautiously so as not to bump on anything. She opened the door of Daiki's chamber. The moonlight flitted in through the open window, softly lighting up the place. She immediately went to the night stand and opened the drawer, but it was totally empty.

"What the hell?" She screeched out angrily.

Abruptly she stilled, she felt a presence of someone other than her. She turned, her heart hammered heavily. She saw a silhouette of a person in the doorway.

"Wh...Who are y...you? Wa..what do you want?" She stammered out.

"Mai? You?" The person stepped forward and the light brought her out the stranger's figure. Mai gasped in surprise.

"Ts..Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "First you tell me, what you are doing in Daiki Satou's mansion?"

Mai swallowed loudly and gave a fake chuckle; "Oh nothing, I was just going by..." She trailed off.

Tsunade crocked her head and laughed cynically, "Really? You sneak into empty houses? I think it's a crime to trespass anyone's place without their permission."

"Then you are also trespassing." She reminded haughtily.

"Actually, I wouldn't be here if I didn't get a letter telling me that the traitor who helped Sakura's kidnapper is coming here and I didn't want to miss the chance to meet this _**traitor**_." Tsunade explained.

Mai inched back slowly getting more distance between them. "Who send you the letter?"

"Anonymous." Tsunade took a step forward.

"I am not the person you are looking for." Mai stepped back.

"Well it looks like to me that you are the person _I_ am looking for." Tsunade again stepped forward.

Mai twirled around and bolted to the window to escape, but Tsunade easily closed the distance and hit Mai on the side of her neck paralysing her. Mai stopped dead in the place and fell face first onto the floor.

 _This is what you get for cheating Konoha_.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Daiki watched his servants unpacking his belongings in the new place. He loved the layout of this place. It was located in the middle of the thick forest hiding it effectively. Not even a person walking a mile away would be able to see this cottage.

"Hey! Someone clean my room." Karin's high pitched voice shook him. Karin had taken the new role of Mai, of ordering his servants around. Daiki was not a fool. He knew that Karin was lying about Mai's disappearance, anyway, he wasn't concerned with it, hence he didn't question her.

Sakura was moved to his room. She was unusually silent after the departure from his mansion. Daiki decided to check on her. He stalked to his room. Entering, he locked the door behind him.

Sakura was sitting on his bed, her hands still tied up to her front. Her head was lowered and hidden under the veil of pink tresses. He stepped forward and stroked her soft pink hair. Sakura jerked up, her emerald eyes met his.

Daiki noted that her eyes had lost the brightness she usually had. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. Sakura body tensed, but she didn't push him away. He took her lack of response as agreement.  
Daiki brushed his fingers on her exposed arms eliciting goose bumps. He watched her soft skin in fascination, "Talk to me, Princess." He offered.

Sakura however, remained unresponsive. Her face was stoic and jaded. He placed his calloused fingers on her chin and spun her face to look at her.

Her eyes were downcast and her lips were parted slightly. "I am sorry Princess but they won't come for you." Daiki stated. There was no need to explain about whom he was talking about.

"I know." Sakura whispered hoarsely, her eyes still not meeting his.

"But I will be always there for you."

"Yes I know that too." Sakura agreed.

Daiki was stunned at her immediate agreement. He anticipated some fighting from Sakura but it seemed that she has accepted the reality of the situation. He was ecstatic and overjoyed.

"You are so beautiful, Princess." He complimented.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Sakura's hands were twitching to punch Daiki. She shuddered and the hairs on her skin rose in repulsion as his cold hands moved over her body. To successfully implement her plan she will have to get closer to him and if it means some physical intimacy she is willing to do that too.

 _I am sorry princess but they won't come for you_. He had said rudely but she was sure Sasuke would come for her soon. Suddenly cold hands wrapped around her wrist interrupting her from her musing.

She tensed thinking that he had read her thoughts. The handcuff unlocked with a click. Sakura exhaled deeply as if she had been holding her breath along with the handcuffs. Daiki rubbed her tender wrists soothingly.

"This is your reward for being a good girl, princess." He remarked.

 _Yes it is. Soon you will realise this was your worst mistake_. She thought bitterly.

"Thanks." She said with fake gratitude. Daiki kissed the juncture between her shoulder and her neck. Then he trailed his wet lips to her earlobe. She held her breath and fisted her fingers in her skirt with a death grip.

A knock on the door interrupted him. He kissed her cheek on last time. "We will continue this later." He purred and released her. She immediately shot out of his lap and stepped back. He moved to the door and stopped midway. Turning back to her he said, "Why don't you accompany me for the dinner. I will send you a dress." He proposed more like commanded. He left without waiting for any reply.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Recap**_

 **CHAPTER 29**

Sasuke was sprawled on the bed, his hand folded behind his head. His face was blank and his eyes were fixed on the ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep well. He had hoped that he would surely rescue Sakura this time, but unfortunately she was not there. The creaking of the door jerked him from his thought.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Yuki asked, her voice laced with sleep. Sasuke nodded his head and slid to the other side and allowed her to climb in. He turned to his side and Yuki laid his head on his arms. He kissed her forehead and stroked the Yuki's hair soothingly.

"Daddy, when is Mommy going to come back?"

"Soon." He said.

"I miss Mommy so much."

"Me too." Sasuke agreed.

Sasuke noticed that the kids had lost their energy. They would laugh less and talked only when forced to.

"I will bring back Mommy soon." He promised her, more to himself.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

"Tsunade-sama, she is awake."

"Thanks Shizune."

Tsunade instantly got up and went to the infirmary. Tsunade had dragged Mai's unconscious body from the Sand Village to Konoha and dumped it in the hospital.

Tsunade could hear Mai's screaming even before she reached her room. "Let me go!" Mai's loud screech came from the room. Tsunade opened the door and went in. She dismissed the nurse, who gratefully ran away from the banshee. Mai's one hand was cuffed to the bed for safety.

"Where is Sakura?" Tsunade demanded without beating around the bush.

"I don't know! Let me go!" Mai screamed, pulling at the cuff.

"I will let you go if you answer me." Tsunade offered.

"I don't know where that bitch is! I don't know anything."

No sooner had Mai's screaming stopped another yelling was heard from outside. "I want to see my daughter!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

 _Like father like daughter._

The door slammed open and Toma stalked in glaring at Tsunade. Shizune followed him helplessly; she gave Tsunade an apologetic look.

"You are Hokage so that doesn't mean that you could torture anyone." Mai's father, Toma yelled at her. He approached his daughter and asked, "Did they hurt you?"

Mai shook her head negatively. "Dad, get me out of here." She pleaded.

Toma turned his attention back to Tsunade, "I want you to release my daughter now!" He demanded.

"I am sorry, but I can't do that unless she agrees to help me." Tsunade explained unperturbed.

"My daughter won't agree to anything and if you don't do as I say then I have connections to sack you." Toma threatened.

"Even if I am sacked your daughter will still visit the prison." Tsunade retorted.

Mai's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "I didn't do anything!" She screamed.

Tsunade ignored her outburst and locked her eyes with Toma, "I have proof that tells that your daughter is a traitor. You know what will happen when the people know that your daughter is a traitor. Your image will deteriorate and you will be forced to step down from your position and the people will seclude you. But I can keep that a secret between us if your daughter tells me where Sakura is." She finished. Toma stayed silent and pondered on what Tsunade said.

"No, Dad, I won't tell anything." Mai said.

Toma glared at his daughter, "You will tell her what she wants, I don't want to disgrace my name because of your foolishness."

"But Dad-"

"You will do as I say Mai." He stated with finality.

Tsunade smiled to herself. Power and position are the two main things in Toma's life. He would at once tolerate if people disgraced his daughter, but he would not tolerate if anyone disgraced him. She was sure that he would go at any length to secure his name and position.

Mai pursed her lips in disgust, but didn't dare argue with her father.  
"I know where she is." Mai answered unwillingly.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Sakura dressed up in the gown, which the maid laid down for her. It was simple and beautiful. The gown was violet in colour and it fit her perfectly. She left her hair down and after wearing the heels she left her room.  
Daiki was already seated at the head of the table. Seeing her, his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Come, sit here Princess." He said gesturing to the unoccupied seat on his right side. Sakura slowly approached and sat down wordlessly.

"Did you like the dress, Princess?" Daiki asked, raking his eyes over her perversely.

"Yes." She reluctantly agreed.

"This suits you." He concurred as his fingers caressed her skirt covered legs and her legs trembled involuntarily at the closeness of his fingers. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by a loud shrill.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Karin asked sharply.

"Princess is having dinner with us." Daiki answered at ease and retreated his fingers from her legs.

"What? She is a hostage damn it! You don't have dinner with a hostage!" Karin exclaimed.

"Well, my Princess is not a hostage anymore. She is my guest and soon will be my wife." Daiki stated.

The room suddenly went eerily silent. Sakura stared at him fearfully and Karin's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Satisfied that Sakura won't be an obstacle between her and Sasuke, Karin sat down opposite to Sakura still narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her.

Soon a maid laid down their food. "Well, I want to know something from you ladies." Daiki queried. Karin nodded her head for him to continue. "What does Sasuke have that I don't?" He questioned. "I have more money than anyone. I have power with which I can do anything." He said smugly. "So what special thing does he have that attracts the ladies?"

Karin immediately leapt in, "Sasuke is handsome than any other person in the world." She praised.

Daiki shook his head at her indiscreetness then turned his eyes to the other person, "And what do you have to say about that Princess."

 _Sasuke has a heart that you don't have._ But she didn't dare vocalise it, instead she lied.

"Sasuke.…I...I married him only because Tsunade forced me to. I don't think he has any good qualities like you." It was partly true, she primarily hated him, but later she fell in love with him which unfortunately he didn't reciprocate.

Daiki grinned, "Good to know. I will take good care of you, Princess. You will have everything you have ever wished for." He said placing his calloused hands on her.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

As decided Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato and Tsunade assembled near the Konoha gate in the morning. Today, even the usually late Kakashi was on time. As soon as the last person arrived, they turned to leave to complete the mission.

"Wait! Wait for me!" A very familiar feminine voice yelled from behind them making them stop.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here Ino?" She questioned.

"I am coming with you." Ino answered straightforwardly adjusting her backpack.

"No, you will stay here and wait for us."

"Sakura is my friend and I won't sit here idly, when she is in danger. I am coming with you and no one will stop me." Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Tsunade sighed, _when are these people going to listen to my orders?_

"Fine! I don't want to waste any more time. Let's go!"

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

After the dinner Sakura returned back to her room which she was supposed to share with Daiki, while Daiki and Karin sat back to discuss so matters. Earlier that day Sakura stole a pocket knife from the kitchen while pretending to drink water. As soon as Sakura reached her room, she immediately closed the door and pulled out the knife from under the skirt. She leaned back and hid behind the door so that as soon as Daiki enters the room, she would strike him with the knife.

Sakura stood behind the door patiently. After half an hour she straightened up when she heard footsteps coming her way. Her fingers tightened on the knife with a death grip ready to strike. She held her breath as the doorknob turned slowly and the door opened slowly with a creak.

She pounced as soon as the person entered in through the door. She successfully inserted the knife in his back and he fell forward with a scream. Sakura stilled.

 _No….It's not Daiki!_

She had not wounded Daiki but one of his servants. She hadn't expected anyone else to be with him. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her wrists tightly and jerked the knife away from her hand. No sooner had the knife left from her hand a hand struck her cheek. Sakura crumbled to the floor holding her cheek. When she raised her head to Daiki she was surprised to see so much anger dripping from his eyes.

"I thought you had changed. But I was mistaken; I shouldn't have released you from the bonds." Daiki said sardonically. Sakura gulped in fear. She had never seen Daiki so angry. She knew that once he discerns her scheme she won't be alive much longer. Daiki jerked her up harshly and threw her on the bed. He held her down by tying her limbs with the rope. He immediately called the servant to take the dead man on the floor.

Suddenly Daiki's body guard bounded in through the door frenziedly. "Satou-san, there is a problem."

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **We are nearing the end. Only few more chapters left! Keep reading.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS!**

 **Read and review**.


	30. Chapter 30

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 _ **Recap**_

 **Chapter 30**

When his bodyguard notified him of the problem, he hadn't anticipated it to be so huge. Daiki was angry was an understatement, he was furious.

 _Tsunade and her comrades are here, but how did they know about our hideout? Just three people know about this place. Me, Karin and…..Mai! Yes, Mai. Did Mai tell them? Where the hell is she in the first place? Only one person can give the answer to that question._

Daiki immediately ordered his army to guard the perimeter of the house. He then stomped into Karin's room. He threw open her door and it slammed the wall with a loud bang.

Karin, who was busy screaming at his maid, shrieked startled by his sudden entrance, "Daiki? What's up you look angry?" She asked.

Daiki glared at her. "Where is Mai, Karin?" He demanded.

"I don't know." She lied, without meeting his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Karin, you better tell me where she is. You are the last person who saw her and I know that you know where she is," Daiki warned her.

Karin opened her mouth to lie but decided to tell the truth as Daiki's face grew red from anger. "She must be in Konoha's jail. She was trying to come between me and my Sasuke so I got rid of her." She said haughtily.

"You fool! Mai disclosed our hideout to Tsunade and now she and her cronies are here. All just because of your stupid mistake!" Daiki barked.

Karin's mouth fell open in disbelief, panic lodged in her chest. "What?! Tsunade is here? But Mai didn't know of this place! I am sure of it."

"She knows, before going to rent this place I discussed it with her." He gritted out between his teeth.

"Mai must have told Tsunade about this place, but I can surely say that Tsunade won't be able to find this place. This is securely hidden between the forests." Karin said optimistically despite the fact that she herself didn't believe her words.

"I hope you are right." Daiki said.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

"How long do we have to go?" Naruto asked panting. They hadn't rested a wink. Their blood was pumped with adrenaline.

"Few more minutes." Tsunade replied.

"Can we believe that bitch!?" Ino asked referring to Mai.

"It would be best for her if we get Sakura or soon she will be behind the bars." Tsunade said.

No sooner had they reached the opening of the forest, few people appeared before them obstructing their way. Their faces were hidden behind a mask and their arms were loaded with kunais. Everyone straightened to defend themselves. Tsunade cracked her fingers and smirked maliciously, "It seems we have reached the destination. Are you ready guys?"

Tsunade was rewarded with an affirmative cry from her comrades. "Let the game begin!"

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Daiki was pacing in his drawing room along with Karin when his guard burst in through the door with the bad news.

"Satou-san, they are here."

Daiki stopped pacing and turned to the guard, his face grim with disappointment. "Gather as many people as you can. I don't care what you do. Kill them if you want but don't let Tsunade enter our premises." The guard nodded his head and rushed out of the room to follow his master's command.

Karin adjusted her spectacles on her nose and ran her hand on her hair edgily. "I am sorry Daiki... I didn't know something thing like this would happen. What will we do now? We are going to die, are we not?"

Daiki stood silent, staring off at a distance trying to come up with a solution as Karin rattled on the possibilities of their death.

"There is one way." Daiki said ceasing Karin from her blabbering.

"What, what is it?!" She asked eagerly.

Without replying to her question Daiki immediately darted out of the room. Karin sighed and followed him. He unlocked the door to his room and entered in with Karin.

Sakura, who was tied up on his bed jerked up when she heard the door unlocking. Her eyes widened in fear as Daiki took out a syringe from his pocket. She struggled in her bonds helplessly. Without sparing her a look he yanked her left arm and injected the syringe in her.

The effect was instant. Sakura's body convulsed violently in the bonds. Her bright emerald eyes became glazed, her pupil dilated and her mouth parted in a silent scream. Karin and Daiki watched the transformation in fascination. After a few minutes her body suddenly stilled. The pain from her face disappeared to a blank one.

"What was in that syringe?" Karin asked without taking her eyes from Sakura.

Daiki smirked, "You will see." He advance to her and untied her bonds. Satisfied with his work he stepped back.

"Get up, Princess." He called out and to Karin's surprise Sakura slowly got up from the bed and stood before them.

"What? How…?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Come here princess." He commanded. Sakura obeyed without any protest and stepped forward. She stopped an inch away from them. Daiki smirked and raised his hand to caress her cheek. Sakura didn't flinch, her expression remained vacant.

"I am your master, Princess and you will do as I say. Do you understand?" Daiki asked.

"Yes, master." Sakura answered mechanically.

"Let's see how Sasuke fights her." Daiki's lips pulled into a malicious grin.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Sasuke punched three of them down with his chidori. On the other side Naruto kicked two masked men. Tsunade realised that with only six of them it will be difficult to overcome the increasing number of opponents.

Tsunade was busy fighting five of them that she didn't see the person coming from behind her. A clash of sword behind her jolted her attention.

"Temari?" She asked surprised. Soon they were surrounded by a cloud of sand which effectively chocked their opponents and they were joined by Gaara and Kankuro.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We are helping. After all Sakura is our friend too." Temari replied with a grin. "Why don't you guys move ahead? We will take care of these people." She suggested. Tsunade nodded her head in approval. She thanked Temari and her brothers and commanded her comrades to move. Kakashi stayed behind to help the Sabakus while the others scurried forward.

Soon a small cottage came into their sight which was encircled by Daiki's guards on all sides. They crouched down and kept an eye on the guards.

"What will we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"There are almost fifty guards. We won't be able to take them down together. One of us will have to distract them so the others can get in the cottage." Tsunade said.

"I will do it." Naruto said with determination. "I will distract them; you four go in and get Sakura." Naruto straightened up.

"I will go with him." Shikamaru said and stood up. Before they could go Ino hugged each of them, "Take care, guys."

Naruto cracked her fingers and grinned at her, "Don't worry about us, Ino. I will make sure to break their bones."

Naruto and Shikamaru shifted to the other side so that they could give Tsunade space to enter the cottage. Suddenly Naruto came out of the foliage into the guards' view. "Hey, jokers! Here! Catch me if you can!" He said grinning, waving his hands above his head. Seeing him all the guards ran towards him with their weapons. Naruto and Shikamaru ran into the forest to take the guards away from the cottage.

Making sure that their route was clear; Tsunade, Sasuke and Ino went in. They weren't surprised to see guards inside the cottage. As soon as they were spotted the guards scampered towards them with their weapon. Tsunade and her companions busied themselves in kicking and punching their nemeses. A while later all the men were on the floor badly injured.

"S-Sakura!?" Ino's soft whisper jolted Tsunade and Sasuke's attention to the hallway. Sakura stood at the end of the hallway flanked by Daiki and Karin.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Another chapter is up, hope you like it.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 **READ AND REWIEW**


	31. Chapter 31

**SAKURA UCHIHA AND FAMILY**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

Regular

 **Inner**

 **Chapter 31**

Tsunade noticed that Sakura was unnervingly still and silent. Her expression was totally blank. It didn't look like she was happy to see them. Even Daiki and Karin were looking unusually happy to be caught by their enemies.

"Sakura!" Ino cried out happily and stepped forward to meet her.

"Ino, no!" Tsunade shouted halting Ino mid-step.

Suddenly a kunai wheezed past her arm. Ino hadn't expected Sakura to attack her. Sasuke's fast reflex saved Ino from the kunai, but it grazed past her shirt sleeve, ripping it off.

"Sakura!?" Ino watched her friend bewildered, clutching her ripped sleeve. Daiki and Karin laughed maliciously.

Daiki placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Good job Princess. These people are your enemies and you will have to kill them."

"Yes, Master." Sakura replied mechanically. Sasuke watched the exchange in mystification. He simply couldn't believe his eyes. "They must have hypnotised her." Tsunade answered Sasuke's unsaid question. Sasuke never anticipated any situation where he will have to fight Sakura.

"What will we do? We cannot fight her. Even if she is hypnotised she is our Sakura. We cannot hurt her. There must be some way to get her back." Ino said looking at Sakura helplessly.

Tsunade realised that the only way to rescue Sakura is by getting to Daiki and Karin. But to get to them they will have to go through Sakura, without hurting her and it is a very difficult task. "One of us will have to distract Sakura so that others can take down Daiki and Karin."

"I will distract her." Sasuke said with determination. Tsunade and Ino agreed. Sasuke stepped forward and faced Daiki. Tsunade and Ino stood back preparing to fight. His face contorted in uncontrolled anger. "When I get to you I am going to kill you." Sasuke promised. He then turned his attention to his wife. He was relieved to see that Sakura was uninjured. Now his aim was to get Sakura safe and unharmed. Taking a deep breath he treaded closer to Sakura. In reaction to it Sakura's body tensed and her fingers gripped the kunai harder.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice came out in a pained whisper.

"Sakura, it's me. I am not going to hurt you." He said taking small steps cautiously towards her. Sasuke immediately ducked down as a kunai flew past him.

Straightening up he called out more firmly, "Sakura! Look at me. I am your husband, Sasuke." He saw her stoic face crunching in confusion. "Princess, don't listen to him. He is your enemy." Daiki immediately cut in to distract her.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Kill Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Kill Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Kill Sasuke Uchiha**.….was the only chant revolving in Sakura's head. Her eyes narrowed as the raven haired man stepped closer.

"Sakura, it's me. I am not going to hurt you." The raven haired man said taking few more steps.

 **Kill Sasuke Uchiha.**

A voice blared inside her more aggressively. She immediately accented by throwing her kunai at him which soared past him.

"Sakura! Look at me. I am your husband, Sasuke." The raven haired man said, his face scrunching in pain and sadness.

My husband?

 **Kill Sasuke Uchiha**

I have seen him before.…

 **Kill Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura faltered. Her grip loosened on the kunai.

"Princess, don't listen to him. He is your enemy." Her master demanded.

 **Kill Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Kill Sasuke Uchiha.**

She felt torn. In the corner of her mind, she felt uneasy as if she was doing something wrong, but another part was overpowering it by telling her to kill the person in front of her. Her head started to throb badly. She screamed and flung kunai at the raven haired man. When he successfully dodged them she dashed forward and hurled her fist at him.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

Sasuke shielded himself with his arms but didn't counter-attack her. He was willing to get killed if he could get the old Sakura back but he could not hurt her. Blood dripped from his cheek as Sakura's wrist collided painfully. Her next punch landed on his stomach and he doubled over to the floor. Sasuke however didn't back down.

"Sakura! We are your friends. Try to remember us."

Sakura's face crunched in confusion. Sasuke made sure to keep on talking so that he got her full concentration on him.

When Sasuke was sure that he got all her attention he moved sideways so that he could draw her away from the others and could allow Tsunade and Ino to get Daiki and Karin. When Sakura and Sasuke got a safe distance away, Tsunade immediately rushed to Daiki. From the corner of his eyes Sasuke watched Tsunade and Ino take down Daiki and Karin.

Sakura turned backward when she heard sudden sharp clanging of kunais behind her back. Taking her distraction as advantage Sasuke caught her off-guard. He gripped her wrist tightly that her weapon tumbled down to the floor loudly. Sakura struggled in his hold to release her chained wrist. He pulled her arms above her head and backed her to the wall caging her effectively.

"Sakura! Look at me."

Sakura shook her head negatively and turned her head away from him. Sasuke moved one of his hands from her wrist and tugged her chin to face him. Glazed emerald eyes regarded him in anger and confusion. Sasuke dropped his head and kissed her heatedly driving all his love in it because it was the only way to get back his Sakura.

Slowly and gradually Sakura relaxed in his arms and Sasuke loosened his hold on her wrist. He pulled away from the kiss and watched at her lovingly. He softly stroked her cheek.

"Sakura, come back to me. Fight for me. I want you back. The kids are waiting for you, Sakura."

He leaned his forehead on her and whispered with love, "Please Sakura, come back to me."

Sasuke noticed her iris straining to concentrate. Her eyes got clearer and her mouth opened and closed continuously. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and collapsed, but was caught by Sasuke's strong arms before she touched the floor. Sasuke went down on his knees cradling Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried with concern.

"Wake up, Sakura." He lightly patted her cheek with desperation but there was no response from her. He closed his eyes in clutched her unconscious body tightly in his arms.

"Sa-Sasuke…" A soft whisper got him out of the trance. "Sakura! Dear, are you alright?" Sasuke was frantic. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly.

"I-I am so-sorry Sa-Sasuke. I-I hurt yo-you. Ple-please don't ha-hate me." Tears shined in her eyes. Sasuke shook his head. "I love you Sakura. I will always love you. Don't leave me. I can't live without you." The last thing he saw was her soft smile before her eyelids dropped and she passed out.

 **-xxxoooxxx-**

 **Next chapter will be the last chapter! Read and rewiew!**


End file.
